Um pouco de dor
by gabrielle-senpai
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Eu sempre tinha considerado a ideia de afastar-me daquele prédio e principalmente daquele vizinho escandaloso, desumano e irracional, embora não dispunha de tempo para sentar na cadeira da sala de jantar e passar longas horas buscando nos classificados e na internet um novo apartamento... Tão cheia de humor, dor, emoções e vida... Era publicada no Nyah.
1. Capítulo 1

Essa fic não me pertence assim como Naruto também não, é uma tradução da A Little Pain que pertence a Sadness-doll. Publica suas maravilhosas histórias no fanfiction e me permitiu publicá-la para vocês.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

O vizinho do lado.

O alarme do despertador tocou às cinco da manhã em ponto fazendo-a murmurar maldições ao seu vizinho do lado que não a havia deixado dormir com sua escandalosa música. Seu rosto contraído e tinha pouca vontade de se sentar em uma mesa e trabalhar nove horas, levantou-se tomando um banho frio para afastar todo o mau humor e concentrar-se na quantidade de trabalho que a esperava. Saiu da ducha, secou-se e escovou os dentes. Deixou o banheiro com uma simples toalha negra envolta do corpo caminhando em torno do seu confortável apartamento.

A primeira tarefa daquela manhã, bem como fazer uma xícara de café bem forte foi ligar a TV na esperança de ignorar os altos gemidos e palavras indecorosas que ela podia ouvir do apartamento ao lado... Em suma, hoje seu vizinho assistia filme pornô. Só um pervertido sem moral poderia levantar às cinco da manhã para ver filmes pornográficos e acima de tudo, garantir que todos os outros moradores o soubessem. Por que demônios não fazia sua vida um pouco mais privada?

Tentou prestar atenção nas notícias do tempo que eram transmitidas no canal Tókio News, mas sua raiva era tão grande que preferiu desligar a TV, jogar o controle remoto no sofá e levantar-se de um salto para ir ao seu quarto e preparar-se para o trabalho.

Preparou-se tão confortável quanto podia. Nos pés uma sandália preta que em nada combinava com suas vestes, uma calça de algodão rosa claro que particularmente usava para dormir, mas que desta vez abriria uma exceção, uma camiseta branca com o dizer Otako escrito em preto na parte da frente e nem sequer quis escovar seu cabelo longo e ondulado. Pegou sua bolsa preta tipo alpinista, colocou os óculos, o boné branco e saiu de seu apartamento com um copo de café quente nas mãos.

Hoje era um desses dias que definitivamente se aborreceria, Havia uma grande quantidade de trabalho pendente em sua mesa e o pior de tudo era que depois do expediente em vez de ir direto para casa e preparar uma dessas comidas pré-cozidas, faria uma exceção para visitar sua mãe que sempre lhe recebia com algum sermão. Hum... Já imaginava: Haruno Sakura! Aos seus 24 anos não tem um namorado, estou até pensando que tem me enrolado, só espero não estar correta, porque se assim for quem receberá a noiva no altar serão os espíritos quando eu te matar. Por que sua mãe tinha que complicar sua vida metendo-se em suas preferências e assuntos pessoais?! Se era lésbica, qual problema? Na realidade não excitava-lhe mulheres nuas masturbando-se freneticamente... Isso não. Sua mãe sempre lhe atormentava com essa história de namorado e que seu trabalho ia lhe deixar mais reclusa do que já estava, no entanto, a ela não importava o que diziam sobre sua vida e trabalho, era feliz com sua vida "monótona" como diziam todos.

Uhhh... só de pensar em visitar minha mãe já vai me dando um mal-estar. – pensou enquanto apertava o botão do elevador repetidamente irritando certa pessoa que estava logo atrás dela.

— Acredito que só uma vez basta para chamar o elevador? — falou aquela voz rouca, tirando sua mão do bolso para apertar bruscamente a mão da jovem que sequer havia percebido sua presença por estar envolta em seus pensamentos, só quando o viu o seu ódio se fez presente amaldiçoando-o mentalmente pela má noite que lhe dava hoje e por todos os dias passados.

Deus! Como queria que chegasse o elevador naquele momento!

Voltou-se um pouco e de esguelha por cima do ombro viu aquela figura tão viril, tão perfeita para crer que não era ninguém menos que seu doentio vizinho. Parecia uma estrela de cinema com seus óculos escuros, cabelos rebeldes espalhados em seu rosto e muito mais coisas para rotular, mas bem sabia que homens com humor e gírias de rua não serviam nem para comediantes fazendo-lhe achar graça daquele comentário. Riu infantilmente atraindo o olhar frio daquele homem que franziu a testa devolvendo-lhe o olhar de desagrado. Observou-lhe uma vez mais sendo apanhada por aquele sujeito que lhe observava irritado.

_O que? Te devo algo ou o que?_... - E como se atrevia a olha-la assim? Tão arrogante e imoral. Como era capaz de não só falar com ela, mas falar assim?... Devia saber que ela não era surda e tinha ouvido tudo.

Pessimista e antipático, isso sim. Um homem frio e arrogante e ainda por cima gay desses bem amargos... com certeza homossexual desses que fingem não ser. Tinha certeza, pois estava há mais de quatro dias ouvindo dois homens fazendo sexo. Que tipo de homem assistia filmes pornográficos homossexuais? Só homossexuais ou bissexuais veriam isso? Certo?

– Afaste-se para o lado se não vai entrar no elevador. – afastou-a bruscamente de seu caminho entrando no elevador sem se importar com a presença dela, retirou as mãos do bolso e apertou o botão que levava ao primeiro piso fechando a porta nas fuças dela.

Reagiu no momento em que escutou o som do elevador anunciando sua ida causando-lhe profunda irritação. Aquele idiota havia fechado a porta em seu nariz, e o pior, ela havia feito um papel ridículo diante dele envolta em seus próprios pensamentos agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enfurecida, nem sequer esperou o elevador retornar depois de apertar o botão novamente, preferiu descer pelas escadas.

Saiu do edifício encontrando o taxi que havia chamado à sua espera, entrou de imediato e dirigiu-se para Akihabara localizada em Chiyoda um dos vinte e três distritos de Tokio. Akihabara Denki Gai (Akihabara Electric Town) é famoso por ser o grande acolhedor de Otaku ("palavra usada para fãs de mangá e anime") e geek japoneses. Suas ruas foram preparadas com centenas de lojas que satisfaziam não só a comunidade japonesa, mas a comunidade turística que era atraída pela grande quantidade de mercadorias e atrações. Além de ser uma importante área comercial, que vendia também produtos eletrônicos, computadores, acessórios, "gadgets", era conhecida principalmente pela venda de jogos, mangá, animes, filmes de diferentes categorias e é claro ... O dojinshi, que é muito popular entre os fãs de anime. A zona Akiba( segundo nome de Akihabara), pode-se apreciar muitos eventos trazidos por várias empresas, incluindo o bem aidoru (ídolos japoneses femininos). Mulheres e homens vestidos em trajes exóticos para apoiar as suas personagens e cosplay que são pessoas que se vestem e interpretam alguma personagem do qual são fanáticos. E claro, não se pode deixar para trás o estabelecimento Meido Cafe, onde as garçonetes se vestem com trajes incomuns para uma cafeteria, a maioria dos trajes é inspirada em roupas de empregadas domésticas de anime atraindo mais o público.

Esse era seu mundo do qual nunca se cansava e fazia parte dessa popular zona. Haruno Sakura era mais que aficionada em jogos, mangá e animação, fazia parte desse mundo para deixa-lo. Sua incrível imaginação a fez ser reconhecida no Japão por seus grandes projetos em mangá, anime e jogos, não só porque era uma artista de mangá, mas porque havia superado qualquer obstáculo estudando desenho de vídeo games e webdesigner. Ela era genial e criativa e talvez por isso nunca tivesse um namorado, pois passava largas horas concentrada trabalhando.

Havia começado aos quinze anos escrevendo uma novela japonesa titulada: "Chegando ao fim" que teve uma audiência sem precedentes. A escrita era apaixonado, mas ser um escritor simplesmente não a fez feliz, ela queria trazer suas histórias para outro nível, um nível onde se podia apreciar o gráfico levando-a ao caminho de um artista gráfico.

Durante um tempo trabalhou em uma empresa de manga para logo renunciar e unir-se a uma nova empresa de manga, anime e jogos chamada GNA, criada e administrada por Hatake Kakashi, alcançando uma posição bastante invejável e sua própria equipe...

O taxista parou por ordem dela que pagou a corrida e saiu do automóvel de imediato. Andou a pé dez minutos até o edificio da GNA localizado em Chūōdōri se surpreendendo ao ser recebida no hall por sua equipe de trabalho que diariamente se queixava de problemas. Caminhou até o elevador e apertou o botão notando que o mesmo havia quebrado novamente dando-lhe apenas a opção de subir pelas escadas até o terceiro piso onde se encontrava sua oficina.

Entrou pela porta principal do terceiro nível encontrando-se de cara com seu chefe Kakashi pedindo-lhe que se reunisse com ele em sua oficina. Seguiu seus passos e entrou na oficina do chefe que já havia tomado assento em sua cadeira.

— Temos que conversar. — disse ele com um ar sério.

— Sobre o que? — perguntou Sakura enquanto olhava atentamente tentando descobrir algo na expressão de seu chefe.

— Haruno… hoje tem o dia livre. — disse repentinamente, com um tom de voz bastante agradável.

— Éh? — ficou chocada.

— Quero que te prepares, terá um grande projeto nas mãos e precisará pensar como irá desenvolvê-lo. - Levantou as mãos como se estivesse desenhando uma paisagem no ar.

— Do que se trata?— olhou-o confusa tentando decifrar-lhe o estranho sorriso.

— Um novo mangá. — disse Kakashi.

— Já tenho um em mete e trata-se de…

– Esqueça seu novo projeto. - Kakashi interrompeu ansioso para explicar. - Quero que faça algo diferente... nenhuma ação, sangue, morte, guerra, vingança e tudo o que abunda em seu trabalho... Eu quero algo diferente, como o que você fez no ano passado. - explicou Kakashi.

– A Yaoi? - Ela franziu a testa e olhou intrigada quando viu que ele tinha negado silenciosamente.

– Não, algo mais... como direi. Algo mais forte. — finalmente revelando e tendo o rosto incrédulo de Sakura ao decifrar o que estava sendo traçado por seu chefe.

— Está pedindo que em desenhe pornografia, um hentai... — disse ela chocada.

– Não um completo hentai, mas eu quero que sua nova história tenha ação dessa classe entre dois personagens no momento de expressar seu amor. – explicou-lhe corrigindo sua ideia. - Quero que tome como exemplo a vida real, as situações amorosas em que se vê envolvida a sociedade... quero que faças algo como "Vozes do amor", 12 "Dias", Maka-Maka… Entende? — continuou depois de uma pausa.

— Sim, estou entendendo... quer que eu ponha conteúdo pornográfico em meu novo mangá.

– Não se preocupe com o estudo sobre o assunto. Se você tiver problemas com o tema sexual pesquisa na internet sobre posições eróticas, você também pode ver alguns hentais ou mangás eróticos... ler romances, pesquisa antes de começar. – recomendou Kakashi que havia deixado a menina atordoada... Como diabos ia construir uma história dessa categoria sem qualquer experiência no assunto?

Aproveitando-se que Kakashi havia tomado uma chamada importante na linha, Sakura saiu do escritório cheia de raiva e enjoo. O que lhe pedia não se encaixava com o que se especializou, gostava de ação, horror, mistério, ficção científica. Não hentai ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com conteúdo sexual.

Aproveitando seu dia de folga dada pela própria conveniência de Kakashi, decidiu visitar sua mãe e pensou se inventaria alguma desculpa para não ficar para o jantar e assim não seguir com o questionário enorme que certamente sua mãe havia preparado sobre sua vida pessoal e futuro.

Aproveitou o seu dia e passou por várias lojas de anime e manga, comprando um e outro manga com conteúdo sexual, depois parou em um restaurante de fast food para comer um hambúrguer com queijo, maionese, alface e bacon. Quando terminou de fazer suas pequenas compras parou um motorista de táxi na saída do estabelecimento de fast food, pedindo-lhe para levá-la a Itabashi, Tóquio, onde sua mãe morava.

Ao longo do caminho estava se preparado para batalha de perguntas de sua mãe e pensando em como evita-las ou se havia alguma maneira de responder com frases curtas que não levavam a mais perguntas.

Levou uma hora de carro para chegar na frente da casa de sua mãe. Pagou ao motorista de táxi e deixou o carro andando em direção à porta da mansão. Suspiro... levantou a mão direita e tocou a campainha três vezes saindo ao seu encontro uma mulher com seu corpo atlético e figura da deusa, parecia estar em 33 anos, mas a realidade é que essa mulher de cabelo loiro e volumoso tinha seus 42 anos. A mulher franziu a testa e deu uma rápida olhada em seu relógio de pulso muito caro de ouro branco e depois olhou para sua filha com algum espanto.

– Oi mamãe... - decidiu quebrar o silêncio dizendo essas palavras simples e monótonas para Tsunade, sua mãe.

–Sakura, minha filha, até que enfim você se dignou a dar as caras para sua família. - disse sua mãe.

– E papai, como está? – evitou os comentários indesejáveis de sua mãe, perguntando sobre a saúde de seu pai.

– Ele está em seu escritório... vou lhe avisar. - comunicou sua mãe depois de deixar entrar sua jovem filha.

– Por que está nos visitando tão cedo? Não tem o seu dia todo ocupado em seu trabalho impedindo-nos de nos ver pela manhã? – com uma leve antipatia, lhe parecia uma desonra que sua filha não compartilhasse um pequeno almoço com eles.

– Tenho o dia livre. – não havia o que contestar, no final das contas se a contestava provocaria irritação e começaria seus tantos discursos matutinos.

– Não me diga! – disse sua mãe surpresa e indignada.

– Mãe, eu não sabia que teria o dia livre até chegar ao escritório. – esclareceu-lhe Sakura sentando-se em uma cadeira na sala de jantar.

– Humpf... não digo o bom trabalho que minha filha tem... nesse ritmo terminarás louca e magra ... olha para você, pele e osso. - Deu uma rápida olhada dos pés à cabeça jogando esse comentário em sua filha que estava começando a ficar impaciente querendo sair logo dali para ver seu pai.

– Mamãe já vai começar? - queixou-se num suspiro longo e cansado perturbando sua mãe que encarou aquilo como um sinal de rebeldia e rudeza por parte de sua filha.

– Minha filha, teria sido melhor se tivesse seguido o caminho de um médico como eu e seu pai. - Lembrou-lhe sua mãe.

– Mas não é assim... Não amo a medicina com você e papai... entenda isso. - Mais uma vez lembrou Sakura quando se serviu do suco de maça que estava na jarra encima da mesa de mármore.

– Ei minha menina, já te vejo em maus lençóis. Neste passo terminaremos te visitando em um hospital psiquiátrico. - Disse dramaticamente e dedicou um olhar de piedade para sua filha.

– Mãe, por favor... não começa – espetou Sakura revirando os olhos.

– Só estou te aconselhado. – exclamou sua mãe segura do que dizia.

– Sim, eu sei mãe, mas já fez isso... não vamos voltar a esta questão. – tentou terminar esse tópico que foi bastante irritante, mas aparentemente sua mãe notou suas evasivas sobre o assunto e insistiu.

–Por que você não puxou a sua irmã mais velha Tayuya... ela seguiu os meus conselhos. - Continuação encurralando sua filha com seus comentários fora de hora.

– Bom para a mãe dela... – falou com um leve sarcasmo.

Aquela conversa exasperante foi interrompida por Jiraiya que depois de assinar uns documentos importantes decidiu sair de seu escritório para comer algo e encontrando a divina surpresa de que sua filha havia chegado antes do esperado.

— Como anda a minha princesa?! Como vai seu trabalho? — levantou-se de imediato para receber um grande abraço de seu pai com quem se parecia.

— Bem papai, hoje meu diretor me deu o dia livre para planejar um novo projeto. — informou ela.

— É? O do que se trata meu amor? — intrigado seu pai questionou-lhe. Também era fascinado por escrita como sua filha e era escritor.

—Algo inédito para mim... – disse com um sorriso.

– Muito bem, ela não veio para falar sobre o trabalho então querido deixe a conversa para depois quando tivermos almoçado. - Tsunade interrompeu-os quando se levantou e caminhou direto para a cozinha para preparar a comida.

O almoço foi um desastre... os comentários de sua mãe e a aparição de sua irmã mais velha que acompanhou sua mãe nas humilhações, mortificou-a e não foi sequer capaz de digerir os alimentos igual a época em que estava na casa de seu pai . Por que era sempre o mesmo? A despedida foi tão desastrosa como se poderia esperar assim como a apresentação final de sua irmã vindo com a grande ideia de convidar o namorado e amigos fazendo-lhe passar por ridícula narrando eventos pateticamente constrangedores de sua vida a partir de infância até agora.

…

O taxi a deixou em frente ao edifício onde morava. Estava chovendo. Pagou a corrida e saiu aos tropeços. Tropeçou várias vezes nos próprios pés, mas felizmente o mau dia havia se compadecido dela salvando-a da queda espetacular em frente à entrada do prédio onde estava abarrotado de pessoas que se abrigavam da chuva. Dentro do prédio, tirou o boné e sacudiu o cabelo com a mão direita abruptamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou o elevador descer e tendo a grande situação inesperada, ou melhor... inadequada.

Seu vizinho, o rapaz pervertido com quem compartilhava a mesma parede por assim dizer, estava fazendo uma pequena cena erótica e sem vergonha no elevador... agora entendia o porquê do elevador ter levado tanto tempo para baixar.

Sem vergonha nenhuma a mulher de voluptuosas curvas saiu de cima de seu vizinho endireitando a saia assim como ele as calças. Sakura não podia acreditar no ponto que havia chegado seu vizinho ignorando quão público era um elevador.

Saíram de mãos dadas do elevador murmurando coisas sem sentido e riram modestamente. Vá! Sabia que era um descarado. A Haruno apertou de novo o botão do elevador abrindo as portas novamente. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que levava ao sétimo andar. Suspirou de cansaço e justo quando olhou para os pés viu...

Um preservativo. Um preservativo cheio de sêmen. Era uma camisinha e não estava imaginando, estava ali sob seus pés. Em todo aquele tempo em que havia vivido naquele prédio nunca ela tinha tropeçado em um preservativo no elevador às 9:00 da noite ou em qualquer parte do edifício, por isso, concluiu que era o novo inquilino... seu vizinho.

Uma experiência muito ruim para terminar o pesadelo que viveu hoje...


	2. Capítulo 2

Essa fic não me pertence assim como Naruto também não, é uma tradução da A Little Pain que pertence a Sadness-doll. Publica suas maravilhosas histórias no fanfiction e me permitiu publicá-la para vocês.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

.

.

Confrontos...

.

A semana havia transcorrido como as demais, mais trabalho e menos tempo para descansar e quando queria já estava seu vizinho fazendo barulho. A verdade era que já não lhe surpreendia o comportamento de seu vizinho. Talvez aos novos inquilinos sim, mas ela já estava resignada em como seria sua vida com seu vizinho escandaloso. Várias vezes pensou em chamar a polícia, mas para que? Para causar mais problemas e uma prisão. Não! Nada disso. Ela não chamaria a polícia somente para evitar esse tipo de confusão certa de que seu vizinho lhe declararia guerra se ela o fizesse.

Estava de férias nessa semana e ainda assim encontrava-se atolada de trabalho, privando-se de viajar e festejar como a maioria das pessoas fazia em suas férias. Sua mãe tinha conhecimento de suas férias e de pronto começou a invadir sua linha telefônica com chamadas insistentes dizendo que sua filha deveria ir com sua família para a casa de campo no norte. Teve que passar seis tormentosos dias com sua família presa naquela cabana. O noivo de sua irmã mais velha havia assistido as "férias familiares" fazendo as coisas se tornarem piores. Não era que não suportava Kimimaro, mas não suportava seus comentários sobre "Uma vida". A realidade era que por detrás de toda sua antipatia por seu cunhado, existia a verdadeira separação entre eles e sua irmã mais velha. Sakura e Kimimaro ficaram juntos e por vários meses foram namorados, mas logo que ele conheceu Tayuya começou a dizer a Sakura que eles precisavam passar mais tempo juntos e que já não suportava uma namorada obcecada por trabalho ignorando-o por completo. Sakura reconheceu suas falhas na relação, mesmo assim, ele não foi compreensivo e não lhe deu uma segunda chance deixando-a sozinha e descobrindo meses depois que Kimimaro estava saindo com sua irmã.

Agora era o namorado de sua irmã e isso era algo que não poderia mudar. Talvez tivesse haver com sua falta de vaidade. Ela era simples, nunca se maquiava nem se arrumava, apenas em ocasiões importantes, embora nem essas ocasiões salvassem sua aparência já que havia esquecido tudo sobre moda e embelezamento. Sakura tinha uma pele perfeita, não necessitava de muita maquiagem, mas nem o mínimo passava-lhe pela cabeça. Andava sempre largada e suas combinações de roupas eram terríveis. Nem em um dia familiar abriu uma exceção para se vestir bem andando por todos os lados com suas roupas de trabalho ou de ficar em casa. Foi uma tortura terrível ver seu ex-namorado junto com sua irmã se divertindo e confraternizando e às vezes dirigindo-lhe a palavra como se nada tivesse ocorrido entre eles.

Fascinava-a o cabelo claro, macio e comprido de Kimimaro. Era o que mais lhe atraía. Sua pele era outro caso à parte, branca, suave e perfeita, seus músculos bem trabalhados, ombros largos e um belo sorriso. Sim... esse era seu ex-namorado que da noite para o dia tornou-se seu cunhado. Simplesmente cunhado e nada mais.

Observou-lhe mais uma vez enquanto ele tomava mais um gole de seu refrigerante, suspirou frustrada ao vê-lo de camisa aberta e podendo admirar aquele abdômen liso e musculoso, cintura fina e perfeita como de um modelo ou fisiculturista. Quando se inclinava para pegar um caixa e se reincorporava, Sakura podia apreciar os músculos do antebraço e várias veias por sua pele... Era um deus! Era bonito. Uma obra de arte perfeita que pertencia à sua irmã. Ele esticou o pescoço para o lado e Sakura pode vislumbrar as veias e a perfeição dessa área musculosa, seus olhos baixaram mais. – mordeu os lábios ao ver aquela penugem abaixo do umbigo descendo até o cós da calça. Suspirou pela enésima vez e desviou o olhar do proibido prestando atenção em seu pai que tentava afiar a faca para cortar a carne. Levantou-se para procurar talheres de plástico e guardanapos disposta a ajudar sua mãe que não parava de aporrinhar-lhe a vida. Seu cunhado sentou-se próximo dela dando-lhe uma visão melhor daquele corpo úmido de suor. Deus! Como deseja tocá-lo! Dando-se conta de seus mórbidos pensamentos e se não fosse a voz de Kimimaro, não haveria reagido e voltado ao mundo real.

– Está muito quente! - Kimimaro soltou no ar enquanto tirava sua camisa e pendurava em seu ombro direito limpando o suor de seu peito e braços. Deus! Que problema poderia tornar os hormônios de uma virgem! Sakura inspirou profundamente tentando não olhar para ele, mas era inevitável não ver aquele corpo.

– É porque estamos no verão... – falou estupidamente... Genial Sakura! Ele não tinha percebido que era verão.

– Sim, eu já sei. Mesmo assim está mais calor que no ano passado e olha que estamos em uma floresta. – Kimimaro respondeu com um sorriso enquanto olhava qualquer parte da floresta sem nunca se virar para encará-la.

Era verdade. Fazia mais calor que no ano passado, ela nunca usava roupa curta que deixava à mostra suas pernas, apenas hoje havia feito uma exceção de vestir um short emprestado por sua irmã e uma camiseta simples de cor branca e justa moldando seus seios que não eram tão grandes como de sua mãe e irmã, mas eram firmes e perfeitamente arredondados. Mesmo com um decote comum em uma mulher, seu cunhado não a tinha notado causando-lhe certo furor. A voz de sua mãe interrompeu a batalha que levava por dentro, voltou-se para vê-la.

– Sakura, querida. Poderia ir aos fundos buscar mais carvão e liquido? – pediu-lhe sua mãe. Sakura deixou a toalha de mesa de lado e partiu para casa de ferramentas atrás da casa principal estremecendo ao ouvir a ultima coisa dita por sua mãe enquanto se dispunha a ir a tal lugar.

– Kimimaro, poderia acompanhá-la para ajudar a carregar o carvão? Duvido que ela possa carregar um saco de tão magra que se encontra. – pediu Tsunade tendo o consentimento de seu genro que não negou em ajudar a cunhada.

Caminharam em silêncio e entraram na pequena casa de ferramentas com Sakura procurando em toda parte as coisas que sua mãe havia recomendado. Achou uma escada e subiu tentando alcançar o saco de carvão que estava na terceira prateleira. Kimimaro postou-se atrás dela levantando e colocando suas mãos no quadril dela para evitar que caísse.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele ao escutar um gemido por parte de Sakura.

– Odeio teias de aranhas. – disse irritada baixando cuidadosamente o saco de carvão e entregando a Kimimaro.

– Ainda usa o xampu de trigo que tanto gosta. – falou ele podendo inalar o aroma dos cabelos cor de rosas.

– Te incomoda? – Sakura riu surpresa com que ouvira.

– Não, pelo contrário... sempre gostei desse cheiro. – confessou deixando Sakura atônita com suas palavras.

A presença de Tayuya interrompeu aquele momento.

– Kimimaro, mamãe quer que ajude a guardar umas caixas pesadas no sótão. – disse Tayuya no momento que entrou notando a repentina separação de seu namorado.

– Você aguenta sozinha esse saco? – perguntou ele a Sakura que lhe olhava de canto.

– Claro, não é pesado... - assegurou-lhe ela saindo da casa com o saco na mão e o líquido para utilizar no carvão.

Levou tudo para seu pai sentando-se em sua cadeira de praia dada por sua mãe. Esses seis benditos dias foram um tormento para ela, principalmente por ter outro confronto com sua irmã que parecia ter ciúmes de sua presença.

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento a primeira coisa que fez foi soltar a mala vermelha e atirar-se de bruços no sofá e ouvir as mensagens da secretaria eletrônica. Havia apenas três recados da mesma pessoa. Sua prima Shizune.

– Oi, eu de novo... eu me pergunto como estão as suas férias, espero que tenha gostado do seu dia em família. - Estúpida voz da secretária eletrônica, sua prima às vezes podia ser um pé no saco.

Pensou em ligar de volta para a prima, mas desistiu só de saber que passaria muitas horas no telefone falando sobre praticamente nada, queria mesmo era tomar um bom banho quente e pedir algo para comer. Não queria ficar na cozinha optando por pedir em uma pizzaria que eram apenas seis quadras de seu edifício encomendando uma pizza com bastante queijo e linguiça.

Eram oito e meia da noite, já havia tomado um banho e vestido o pijama com desenhos meigos... bem infantil e típico dela. A pizza chegou sete minutos mais tarde do que lhe prometeram e com a fome que estava devorou tudo num instante. Acomodou-se em seu sofá, pegou o controle remoto procurando seu canal favorito onde passava os melhores animes da história.

Permaneceu até uma da manhã vendo o último episódio de dragon ball GT. Depois de injetar em seus olhos pura adrenalina gráfica, desligou a tv e seguiu para o atelier acendendo a luz e mergulhando no trabalho. A hora não importava. Para ela só importava amanhecer outro dia escrevendo, ainda mais quando estava cheia de inspiração. Tudo ia bem. Estava a três horas trabalhando em absoluto silêncio até escutar aquele vídeo pornográfico... Foi a gota d'água! Às três e meia da manhã ia aquele tipo fazendo escândalos com seus fregueses. Tentou ignorar todo aquele ruído inclusive pôs um pouco de música clássica como fundo, mas mesmo assim, não pode voltar a concentrar-se perdendo a capacidade imaginativa que havia-lhe surgido repentinamente. Havia duas coisas que irritavam a Hanuro e uma delas era barulho enquanto estava trabalhando.

Para o inferno com tudo! Já estava farta de suportar todo aquele barulho somente pelo simples fato de não causar inimizade. Já não suportava mais e havia considerado a ideia de deixar o problema continuar correndo como agora. Ela se levantou da cadeira de supetão e saiu pela porta com raiva batendo forte a porta que fechou com um único golpe acertando a parede. Caminhou até o apartamento de seu vizinho e sem pensar três vezes e cheia de coragem tocou a porta com raiva. Às três primeiras chamadas ninguém respondeu. Decidiu continuar batendo até quebrar os dedos de sua mão direita.

A pessoa que abriu a porta era a mesma loira que ela esbarrara há duas semanas no elevador. A mulher deu-lhe uma olhada da cabeça aos pés reparando em cada detalhe daquela mulher que estava à porta.

– Onde está o dono do apartamento? - Sakura perguntou com um sorriso fingido, a mulher revirou os olhos e virou-se um pouco.

– SASUKE ESTÃO TE PROCURANDO! – gritou a mulher.

– Espere alguns minutos... – falou a mulher sem ânimo convidando Sakura a entrar no apartamento para em seguida pegar sua bolsa e sair deixando a visita sozinha naquele lugar.

Esperou mais de cinco minutos naquele lugar ainda ouvindo o filme pornográfico. Nem sequer foi capaz de desligar mesmo diante de uma visita. Seis minutos se passaram irritando-a e quando estava prestes a sair pela porta, ouviu a porta de um dos quartos bater com força estremecendo levemente a estrutura. Seu vizinho estava de mau humor recebendo-a em um boxer preto simples... Em suma! Tudo estava fora do lugar, do filme pornográfico até a vestimenta do tipo à frente fulminando-a com seus lindos olhos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui! – disse com voz seca e fria.

– Sou sua vizinha do lado. – disse ela com toda a naturalidade do mundo... A seu ver aquele homem quase nu em sua frente não a deixava nervosa ao ponto de esquecer tudo o que estava disposta a falar.

– E? – atacou ele contrariado.

– Poderia, por favor, diminuir o volume de seus filmes pornográficos homossexuais. Não me interessa escutá-los. Preciso de silêncio para concentrar em meu trabalho. – falou Sakura séria e firme. O homem franziu o cenho e observou-lhe mais irritado do que antes.

– É só isso? – perguntou enquanto caminhava em direção a ela.

– Também peço que quando for escutar música, por favor, tenha consideração pelos demais e baixe o volume... precisamos dormir. – disse ela.

– São três e meia da manhã e você bate na minha porta para dizer isso! – falou incrédulo e exasperado.

– Há! Até que enfim reconhece a hora! – disse com sarcasmo. – Não estaria aqui se considerasse os demais.

– Como?! Você levanta sua voz para mim na minha própria casa! - exclamou irritado.

– Eu não estou levantando a minha voz, estou falando com toda a naturalidade do mundo senhor. – defendeu-se. – E sabe o que mais, recordo-me de outro pequeno detalhe. Se tiver relações sexuais com uma de suas muitas mulheres que traz para o condomínio, os preservativos não podem ser deixados ao redor do prédio como se fossem troféus. – expressou sua raiva.

– Faça-me o favor! – falou com ironia seu vizinho, a mulher era uma dessas vizinhas que vigiavam as vidas dos outros, com quem saiam ou chegavam... isso era algo que detestava. - Eu não quero ser rude, mas me cansa a ideia de ter de estar aqui discutindo com você ao invés de fazer algo mais importante...

- Não tenho tempo a perder com você, então se você me der licença eu quero que saia por aquela porta e deixe-me viver minha vida em paz. - exclamou com raiva.

– Eu vou chamar a polícia da próxima vez. – ameaçou burlando de suas palavras, aquilo irritou-a tanto que saiu pela porta fechando esta de uma vez.

Entrou em seu apartamento com raiva e pensou que era uma ignorância o que ia fazer. Pegou o rádio e ligou no volume máximo... se queria guerra ela lhe daria. Em poucos minutos alguém batia à sua porta insistentemente, sabia que era ele e ignorou. Quando decidiu abrir seu vizinho nem esperou que lhe desse passagem entrando como se estivesse em seu próprio apartamento.

– Mas que diabos está fazendo?! – calou de imediato ao encontrar-se presa entre à parede e aquele peito nu e musculoso.

– O que pretende com tudo isso? – o hálito fresco dele chocou-se com o rosto enrubescido dela que não estava vermelho pela proximidade daquele homem, mas sim pela ira que levava por dentro.

Os braços dela estavam presos acima de sua cabeça por aquelas mãos fortes e viris... agora tudo se complicara apenas por aquele confronto simples que tivera com ele.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

Essa fic não me pertence assim como Naruto também não, é uma tradução da A Little Pain que pertence a Sadness-doll. Publica suas maravilhosas histórias no fanfiction e me permitiu publicá-la para vocês.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

.

.

Uma roçada áspera...

A repentina aparição de seu "adorável" e "decente" vizinho foi mais do que impressionante para ela que não se encontrava servindo um café a uma visita às três e meia da manhã, ainda mais sendo encurralada na parede da sua própria casa por seu vizinho que havia deixado o apartamento vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer preta... era mais do que um indecente.

– São três e meia da manhã e você minha senhora, me causou uma dor de cabeça insuportável! – rugiu irritado. Ela manteve o semblante calmo e passivo contradizendo tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– Não acha que é desagradável e "pouco decente" comparecer perante um vizinho que por acaso é mulher em trajes menores. – ergueu uma sobrancelha... a palavra sarcasmo não poderia definir completamente o que estava dentro dela e estava saindo sem se importar que todos os ocupantes daquele prédio abençoado fossem se levantar e descobrir que além de ter um vizinho tarado e bissexual, este lhe andava fazendo visitas desagradáveis e com pouca roupa.

DEUS! Parecia ser uma cena de comédia tirada de um filme ou livro e deixe-me dizer o porquê. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia nos lugares menos esperados e a poucos, por que não era o mesmo que ver um vizinho ir às pressas para fora de casa em cueca samba-canção e camisa aberta para ir buscar o jornal depressa. Seu vizinho estava apenas de boxer e claro, sem camisa.

O homem olhou-a irritado, mas por dentro ele estava dividido entre o dilema de discutir com uma lésbica ou uma mulher amarga desprezada pelo amor e pela vida... Por Deus! Até ele entendia porque um homem a rejeitara, naquele momento o Uchiha tinha lhe marcado com um grande X como se fosse uma cédula eleitoral, era claro, não lhe tachava com aceitável, mas como absolutamente inaceitável. O que o levou a inferir dessa forma foi o simples fato de ver nela um comportamento contrário a de uma mulher normal... Vamos lá! Que mulher não queria que ele lhe visitasse em boxer! Qualquer pessoa, até um homossexual! Mas ela mostrava antipatia e desagrado em relação a ele.

– Você é lésbica?! - Ele questionou com ar incrédulo, nem sequer percebeu o que tinha dito, aquilo saiu como pura inspiração, de coração, deixando-a em completo silêncio ao enfrentar aquela questão.

Que diabos o fez pensar que ela era lésbica?! Será que usava uma cor ou um símbolo com o qual essa comunidade se identificava?

– Você veio ao meu apartamento para fazer a grande pergunta se sou lésbica ou não... Há! Que irônico se queixar dos vizinhos intrometidos e olha para você perguntando sobre a minha preferência sexual. Idiota! - soltou com sarcasmo no ar... em suma, a garota era lésbica e claro... segundo as deduções dele.

– Você não é a primeira lésbica com que lido, não sei quais seus traumas e discriminações contra os homens e na verdade é que eu não me importo, então sugiro que você deixe-me viver a vida ao meu gosto entendeu, pelo menos se não quer ir ao tribunal por discriminação e perturbação da paz. - Isso a deixou sem palavras e escandalizada... acusou-lhe de ser lésbica e ainda por cima ameaçava de levá-la ao tribunal.

– É claro que eu não sou a primeira lésbica com quem trata... tão pouco creio que o homem de ontem à noite seja o último que estava em sua cama... - Aproveitando que ele a havia liberado e separado dela, falou a última frase num sussurro quase inaudível alcançando-o já prestes a sair pela porta, mas depois de ouvir isso ele se virou olhando com raiva para a mulher.

– Oi! Lésbica traumatizada! Faça-me um favor... não se meta em minha vida pessoal se não quer ter problemas graves. - E como ele odiava intrometidas assim!

Ele deixou o apartamento da jovem com uma fúria terrível batendo a porta de seu próprio apartamento. Uma vez dentro despertou certo jovem que estava tentando dormir depois de um dia atarefado. O jovem se levantou da cama enquanto esticava o corpo e bocejava. Saiu pela porta do quarto e caminhou para a sala avistando a louça que sua mãe havia lhe dado completamente destruída por seu companheiro.

– M-mas o que diabos há com você Teme?! Você quebrou meus pratos favoritos! – rugiu seu companheiro de cabelos loiros e despenteados. Caminhou em direção à louça quebrada e se inclinou recolhendo enquanto a examinava acreditando que haveria uma forma de colar.

– Vai para a merda imbecil! ... Não estou para as suas idiotices. – fuzilou-o como o olhar enquanto servia-se de um uísque e logo em seguida sentando-se no sofá de couro preto da sala. - São as putas três da manhã e a lésbica da sua vizinha vem aqui para matar minha inspiração e assustar a minha visita! – proferiu irritado tomando um considerável gole de seu uísque... a este ritmo acabaria mais do que bêbado.

– Eh? ...espera? Lésbica? - disse confuso.

– Para com os gritos Naruto, é uma intrometida. - Sasuke disse sarcasticamente.

– E você? Desde quando discrimina? - arqueou a sobrancelha direita e olhou incrédulo para o companheiro.

– Desde que eu me encontrei com uma do apartamento ao lado. - falou.

– Céus! - disse ao seu companheiro em um bocejo enquanto elevou os braços e se espreguiçou. - Sabe, o fato de você ter alugado o meu apartamento não significa destruir tudo. - Mais uma vez lembrou ao seu companheiro ignorando a conversa sobre a vizinha lésbica.

– Eu vou pagar. - falou rápido com um suspiro exasperado.

– Sim claro, assim como você fez com a porta do aparador. – soltou no ar em um resmungo.

– Foi culpa sua idiota! - Ele ressaltou.

– E como vai com o trabalho? - Perguntou Naruto que já tinha tomado um assento ao lado de seu companheiro agarrando o controle remoto da TV.

– Mal, e eu que pensei que a permanência neste local poderia resolver meu estado, mas parece que tudo vai de mal a pior. – Irritado ele levantou-se e serviu-se de outro uísque voltando ao seu lugar.

– Humpf... – soltou o loiro em um débil bocejo. – Ei Teme, quem é a vizinha lésbica que você falava? - perguntou curioso.

– A do lado, que não se penteia e eu aposto que nem raspa as pernas constantemente de tão abandonada que é. - respondeu o Sasuke.

– Ei, a da porta ao lado... fala de Sakura, Hanuro Sakura. - disse atordoado olhando intrigado ao Uchiha.

– Conhece-a? - perguntou com um olhar de curiosidade.

– Quem não conhece... – falou o loiro ironicamente. - Ela é Hanuro Sakura. - falou depois de uma pausa.

– Sim, claro. Em sua casa conhecem-na. - disse em um resmungo irritado.

– Não, é sério... Sasuke ela é uma romancista e desenhista de mangá, Hanuro Sakura... é muito famosa entre os otakus. – explicou o loiro.

– Humpf... uma rara e lésbica. - bufou enquanto bebia seu uísque.

– O que faz você pensar que ela é lésbica? - Naruto perguntou interessado na conversa.

– Se a conhece, dá-me uma razão para deixar de pensar que a vizinha que tem não é uma lésbica. – franziu a testa com graça e sarcasmo.

– Bem, tinha namorado...

Pensou o Uchiha estupefato diante da idiotice que Naruto havia dito... qual lésbica não tem um namorado para despistar?

– Acho que seu primeiro namorado foi aos 22 ou 23 anos... – continuou o loiro.

– Humpf... Vá, seu primeiro namorado naquela idade. Uma mulher normal nessa idade poderia contar seis anos de prostituição de alta classe. - riu ironicamente.

– Nah, Sakura não é lésbica, embora qualquer uma viraria lésbica com isso de que o namorado a deixou por sua irmã mais velha. - ironizou Naruto.

– Bem, eu posso imaginar o porquê... até eu deixaria. - riu ironicamente bufando em seguida.

– Ela não é tão ruim... para mim é divina. – compartilhou o seu ponto de vista sem medo olhando de soslaio para o Uchiha.

...Que mulher não parecia boa para Naruto? ...Todas.

– Bonita você diria? - questionou-o com diversão.

– O Que? Vai negar? – soltou com um pouco de raiva.

– Naruto, entre você e eu há uma grande diferença ao catalogar uma mulher. - falou com uma voz seria o Uchiha. – Estão as bonitas, divinas, lindas, agradáveis e aceitáveis... e nenhuma das mencionadas acima está ela. – finalizou o seu ponto de expectativa.

– Isso é porque você ainda não a viu arrumada. – defendeu o loiro.

– Vá, nem quero ver... a mim parece bastante espantosa e eu não consigo imaginá-la fazendo um esforço para corrigir... - zombou o Uchiha. Naruto se levantou do sofá, pois já não via nada mais interessante sobre a conversa que tiveram.

– Você é um asco de homossexual sabia disso... - falou alto o suficiente para seu companheiro ouvir não achando nenhuma graça. -Vou dormir... amanhã tenho uma reunião importante no trabalho. – falou depois de uma pausa.

– Daqui a pouco eu vou querida... talvez hoje nos demos alguns minutos de privacidade. - o loiro gelou ao ouvir aquilo se voltando para ver aquele sorriso perverso refletido no rosto de seu amigo.

– Sasuke, você é meu melhor amigo e quase como um irmão, mas o assédio sexual tem que parar. - Olhou sério para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas completamente e com uma ligeira raiva refletida em suas palavras... Deus! Como era difícil lidar com Sasuke!

Ir para a cama há essa hora e sem nada de sono não estava entre as opções que Sasuke tinha levantado dizendo a seu companheiro: - Naruto, put some pants on, we're goin out. - Sasuke soltou em outro idioma levantando-se do sofá e indo para o seu quarto colocar algumas roupas decentes.

– Q-que Sasuke! ...! Não fode! - proferiu incrédulo. Sasuke ignorou toda sua montagem dramática.

– São as putas quatro e quinze da manhã! Aonde você quer ir que não pode esperar! – replicou Naruto.

– Vamos para um clube de strip... Conheço um 24 horas e certamente é muito bom. - Naruto ficou sem palavras... teria ele planejado ir a um clube de strip naquela hora?

– Gay! - Naruto murmurou exasperado caminhando para seu quarto disposto a se trocar e seguir Sasuke, porque se não o acompanhava certamente seria pior mais tarde.

...

Naquela manhã, ela se levantou mais tarde que o normal já que estava de férias e não tinha qualquer necessidade de acordar cedo... mas por outro lado, ela também costumava dormir até às três da tarde, porém, agora com a rotina que seu vizinho havia implantado com ruídos desnecessários, achou difícil acordar cedo.

Embora fizesse um calor intenso fora de seu apartamento, tomou um banho quente para acordar todo o seu corpo cansado. O telefone da casa tocou. Ela quase tropeçou saindo do chuveiro correndo em direção ao telefone sem fio estava na mesa de jantar... aceitou a chamada escutando pela linha uma voz bastante alterada e grave.

– Sakura, onde diabos você tem se metido? Eu tenho te ligado pelo celular e não tive alternativa que não pedir a Dosu o número do telefone de sua casa! - falou rapidamente sem dar-lhe a oportunidade dela falar.

– Qual é a urgência Tenten? - Sakura perguntou com um bocejo.

– Hinata, os meninos e eu vamos para a convenção de anime. Você vai? – perguntou Tenten.

– Pô!... eu tinha esquecido! - franzindo a testa irritada.

– Em que mundo vive Sakura?... Nós tínhamos acordado há duas semanas, é ilógico que você tenha esquecido. - Tenten respondeu.

– É que eu estava distraída com as férias familiares e projetos do trabalho. - desculpou-se ouvindo os suspiros de sua amiga do outro lado da linha.

– Bem, de qualquer modo... você vai? Sim ou não? – Tenten quis saber.

– Sim... eu acho. - Soou um pouco hesitante, mas Tenten não levou em conta.

– Então eu vou dizer ao amigo de Dosu para busca-la em seu apartamento. Esteja pronta às sete horas. - disse Tenten. Sakura reagiu no momento de responder a isso.

– Espere um minuto! – tentou falar, mas percebeu que Tenten já havia desligado deixando-a no vácuo.

Nem conhecia a pessoa que ia busca-la, mas sendo amigo de Dosu já imaginava que tipo de pessoa iria lidar no caminho.

Eram sete e meia da noite e Sakura aguardava na entrada do prédio esperando o jovem que viria busca-la. No primeiro dia em que se veriam e já tinha a sua primeira impressão sem sequer o conhecer... o rapaz era um completo esquecido ou um idiota que não se importava de chegar tarde a uma festa ou fazer uma mulher esperar.

Justo quando dava a volta para retornar ao seu apartamento, ela ouviu uma buzina de carro e voltou-se para vê-lo. O jovem baixou o vidro do lado do passageiro, inclinando-se para fora da janela.

– Você é Sakura, certo? - perguntou o jovem que havia mordido os lábios no momento em que ela havia confirmado quem ela era. – Ai! Acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas... - disse quando ela abriu a porta e sentou-se colocando o cinto.

– O pneu do lado esquerdo furou e eu tive que parar no meio da rodovia para trocá-lo. Sinto muito. - Ele explicou colocando o carro em movimento. - Meu nome é Hozuki Suigetsu. - Ele estendeu a mão direita para cumprimentá-la enquanto dirigia o carro com a esquerda, Sakura correspondeu à saudação sem dizer uma palavra.

Olhou-o nos olhos. Ele não era o que ela esperava de um amigo de Dosu apesar de usar roupas de roqueiro e ter seu cabelo tingido de azul com a raiz dos cabelos na cor preta e não parecia como um daqueles idiotas que gostavam de humilhar a todos com suas piadas de mau gosto. O jovem parecia não ter pedido detalhes da saída às cegas que lhe havia encomendado Tenten com sua melhor amiga Sakura, assim como não sabia que não era mais que uma saída entre amigos.

Suigetsu avaliou-a com o canto de olho durante a condução, ela usava uma calça escura de cor marrom e uma camiseta vermelha com uma imagem de um dragão pintada de preto na parte da frente da camisa. Os cabelos rosas estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo passando através do orifício de seu boné marrom. Ela não parecia ruim para suas expectativas, era bonita e simpática e não perderia nada se tentasse alguma coisa com ela.

.

.

* * *

Meus agradecimentos a Pamela-chan Uchiha e YokoNick-chan pelos reviews.


	4. Capítulo 4

Essa fic não me pertence assim como Naruto também não, é uma tradução da A Little Pain que pertence a Sadness-doll. Publica suas maravilhosas histórias no fanfiction e me permitiu publicá-la para vocês.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Os efeitos do álcool...

Logo depois de comprar um algodão doce cor de rosa tomou acento em um banco metálico ao lado de Suigetsu que bebia tranquilamente um refrigerante pequeno. Minutos em silêncio transcorreram. Nenhum dos dois havia trocado palavras logo depois do grupo de discussão há uma hora e quarenta minutos atrás para ser exatos. Suigetsu suspirou aborrecido e decidiu romper o silêncio.

— Ei, quem é essa tal de Hinata? — perguntou fingindo interesse enquanto mordia um filete de palha.

— É uma das melhores interpretes da empresa onde trabalho. Ela não só canta, mas também imita vozes de crianças, mulheres, homens e idosos. — revelou Sakura.

—Ah, então é um ator de voz. — falou mostrando leve interesse. — O que me diz dos demais? Esse tal de Kiba, Choji e Shikamaru? – perguntou ele.

— Choji é compositor de músicas de vídeo game e faz a maior parte da trilha sonora dos animes e jogos, também tem um importante papel na empresa como desenhista de cidades futurísticas ou apocalípticas, sabe como é... como um arquiteto da fantasia como o chamamos. – explicou-lhe ela. — KIba interpreta igual Hinata e Shikamaru é um jornalista que trabalha no jornal de nossa empresa. É um ótimo repórter e coletor de informações. Ah! É meu fotógrafo pessoal. Faz fotos de lugares importantes como cidades e pequenos povos abandonados… É um aventureiro. — finalizou a Haruno.

— Oi? E onde fica Tenten em tudo isto? — perguntou curioso já que Tenten não estava em nenhum dos cenários.

— Ela é a importante recepcionista da empresa, contadora, mão direita de Kakashi e parte da equipe. — explicou Haruno.

— Ah! Agora compreendo. — deixou escapar um extenuante suspiro atraindo a atenção da Hanuro.

— Está entediado? — franziu o cenho e encarou-o confusa.

—Lamentavelmente sim… — falou dando um bocejo.

— Eu te aborreço? — olhou-o com a maior atenção do mundo esperando a maior decepção de sua vida… Ela ser a culpada de seu aborrecimento.

— Não! A verdade é que não é você, mas sim este ambiente… E pensar que Tenten me prometeu um par de cervejas logo depois desse evento! — bufou irritado.

— Vai a um bar? — perguntou incrédula de seus planos.

— Sim. Algum problema? — focou direto nos olhos dela esperando uma contestação dela que havia ficado muda.

—N-não... A verdade é que não me dou bem com bebida. —Suigetsu bufou ao escutar aquilo.

A chegada de Tenten foi totalmente inesperada fazendo-os levantarem-se ao escutar a palavra festa. Sakura desaprovou mentalmente aquela ideia por causa do problema com bebida. Era muito fraca em relação ao álcool e sempre metia os pés pelas mãos arruinando tudo.

Hinata estava acompanhada de Choji. Shikamaru e Kiba se aproximaram de Tenten e dos demais fazendo Sakura se apressar para saudá-los.

— Milagre! Finalmente te dignas a sair da caverna e dar as caras. — burlou-se Shikamaru da Haruno tirando a mão direita do bolso e tomando-a pelo pescoço para beijar-lhe a testa.

— Você é um idiota… — se separou dele chateada.

— Mas não tanto quanto você, irritante. — respondeu-lhe com seus insultos amorosos e um sorriso de canto.

— Bem! Vamos ou não? — animou Kiba o ambiente mais que ansioso para beber.

Saíram do trabalho direto para um bar muito popular na área Chiyoda-Ku iniciando a grande odisseia de virar o copo... Tudo em ao redor de Sakura começou a tomar um giro muito drástico, achava engraçado tudo o que Suigetsu dizia. Dançou, caminhou de um lado para o outro no bar falando com estranhos e se tivessem deixado dançaria com todos os estranhos que lhe convidaram. Shikamaru olhava aquela cena triste, mas não fez nada para deter Sakura que, afinal de contas, ria como uma louca e se divertia, algo que em raras ocasiões fazia com os outros.

Em sua terceira cerveja, Shikamaru viu-se sendo abraçado por trás por nada menos do que Sakura falando incoerentemente em seu ouvido como uma criança fofoqueira causando-lhe suspiros de aborrecimento.

— Maldição Sakura, está bêbada. — falou com leve irritação percebendo que teria que ser ele a levar para casa esse bando de bêbados.

Hinata estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o recosta da cadeira e em um segundo tinha adormecido ao contrário dos homens que estavam em seu terceiro jogo de cartas. Tenten já havia subido para pedir a nona rodada de cervejas e tequilas. Desanimado, Shikamaru levantou-se e apoiou Sakura pela cintura gritando para os meninos que a levaria para a casa e recebendo destes, gestos de aborrecimento por interromper a concentração no jogo de cartas. Despertou Hinata para levá-la para casa levantando-se esta aos tropeços e apoiando-se em Shikamaru até chegar ao carro. Este dizia que de jeito nenhum vomitassem no carro.

Em todo o caminho não apenas teve que aturar a bebedeira da Haruno, mas as chamadas insistentes de sua namorada que queria formalizar a quinta discussão do dia. Desistiu de aceitar aquela chamada irritante. Levava quase duas semanas discutindo com sua namorada e agora que tinha uma folga no trabalho e um convite para sair junto com os colegas, sua namorada estava disposta a estar junto com seus amigos fazendo-lhe do dia todo um inferno... Por que as mulheres podiam ser tão difíceis e incoerentes ao mesmo tempo?

Deteve o carro na frente do edifício de Sakura saindo do automóvel e ajudando-a a sair enquanto ela se encontrava presa ao cinto de segurança. Estava disposto a ajudá-la a subir ao apartamento quando ouviu um ruído desagradável vindo de dentro do carro. Hinata havia vomitado no banco do carro encerrando a pior noite que supostamente poderia piorar por causa de sua namorada ao qual certamente estava lhe esperando com suas coisas em uma mala para mandá-lo embora como sempre fazia.

— Maldição Hinata! — suspirou irritado enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto esfregando com desespero.

Sakura continuou andando sozinha em direção à entrada dizendo adeus aos seus colegas em gritos incoerentes. Arrastou-se com passos torpes balançando de um lado para outro. Sua cabeça estava girando e mal conseguia apertar o botão do elevador corretamente. As portas do elevador se abriram, ela tropeçou ao entrar enquanto ria baixinho e observava a sombra de alguém entrar às pressas no elevador. A Haruno levantou a vista identificando a pessoa com dificuldade... era seu vizinho, o homossexual. Riu como uma louca por passar em sua mente a palavra marica.

— Olá vizinho!

Aquela voz aguda soou em sua orelha direita fazendo-o virar-se e com grande desconforto olhar para a dona daquela voz corrompida pela influência de álcool.

— Humpf! Bêbada! — murmurou voltando-se e apertando o botão do quinto piso e escutando uma segunda vez aquela voz irritante.

— Não estou bêbada, só estou tonta. – discordou ela ao escutar aquele resmungo. O jovem arqueou consideravelmente uma sobrancelha olhando-a pela segunda vez, mas desta vez lhe dedicou um olhada de pena.

– Não está bêbada, mas está tonta?

O elevador parou entre o terceiro e quarto andar fazendo um brusco movimento. O Uchiha gemeu diante das possibilidades que passaram por sua mente... Genial! O elevador estava parado e tinha uma bêbada que fedia a licor.

— Que caralho! — murmurou irritado enquanto tirava a mão esquerda do bolso e apertava o botão de emergência com exasperação. Ouviu a voz do guarda de segurança na saída de som.

— O elevador parou. — falou com uma voz inescrutável tentando manter a calma e não virar-se e gritar com sua vizinha bêbada para que calasse a maldita boca já que gritava como cigarra velha.

— Vou corrigir o problema imediatamente, devem ser algumas pequenas falhas. - O guarda pediu desculpas prometendo que resolveria toda aquela situação deplorável.

— Uh! Acho que o movimento do elevador me deixou com o estômago revoltado. Vou vomitar. — queixou-se, abaixou no momento que parou de falar e caiu sentada ao perder o equilíbrio.

— Ei! Não seja porca, estou aqui sabia? — voltou-se violentamente falando com nojo aquelas palavras.

— Cala boca! Se continuar falando o farei encima de você. — ameaçou ela segura de que o faria se ele não se calasse. A voz grossa dele provocava mais náuseas. — V-você é um prostituto tão artificial. – falou aquilo depois de uns três minutos de silêncio rindo como uma bêbada louca e fazendo o Uchiha franzir o cenho consideravelmente.

— Ei! Neee!... Olha para mim! — falou ela com toda irritação exasperando-o ainda mais. — Sabe o que é um prostituto artificial? Em? — perguntou com uma pequenina risada irritante.

— Me faça um favor e cale-se… não suporto esse odor de cerveja que está em sua boca. — falou com uma voz neutra e grande desdém. Ela contraiu seu rosto e olhou-o revoltada.

— Aposto que não sabe. — deduziu ela com seu rosto contraído e corado. —Você é um homem artificial e aposto que o tamanho do seu pênis se deve a uma cirurgia assim como sua bunda... Ninguém as tem assim tão redondas. E juro que injetas algo para ter um corpo tão musculoso! — explodiu em uma gargalhada de palhaço… teria que ter muita paciência com ela.

— Poderia ficar quieta! — disse exasperado enquanto pressionava o botão de emergência para entrar em contato com o bendito guarda que poderia tirá-lo desta armadilha. — Aposto que em toda sua vida nunca viu um homem sem roupa. — espetou o Uchiha com um sorriso de satisfação e leve superioridade vendo a Haruno rosnar.

— Sim já vi. — assegurou-lhe ela irritada. O Uchiha bufou molestando-a ainda mais.

— Não como eu.

Era tão arrogante com seu corpo, concluiu ela ao dizer aquilo. Bah!... Ela poderia ver um homem assim a qualquer momento, se não o via era porque não tinha tempo... claro, segundo ela.

— Tem razão... não tenho visto um homem como você tão artificial e gay. — defendeu-se ela recebendo um golpe baixo por detrás daquelas palavras.

Essa mulher sabia se defender quando se tratava de jogos de palavras.

— Puta... —murmurou exasperado. Ela o escutou e continuou sua conversa chata apenas com a intenção de se vingar e provocar.

— Quanto lhe pagam a noite? Isso não foi o que perguntou-lhe sua companheira da semana passada? — continuou com suas insinuações caindo na conta dele o que ela havia dito.

Que caralho fazia-a pensar que ele se vendia? Apenas as palavras daquela mulher a fizeram acreditar que era um garoto de programa. O Uchiha voltou-se e encarou-a com um sorriso refletido no rosto deixando-a confusa e intrigada.

— Te agrado? — perguntou divertindo-se. Se ela queria jogar esse jogo de palavras então ele de bom grado se uniria a ela.

— Não! Claro que não! Você não é meu tipo. — atacou ela com um total desagrado.

— Aposto que não. Só te agradam os raros como você. — burlou-se dela sempre com aquele sorriso.

— Meu namorado é um bombom para eu perder meu tempo colocando os olhos em um homem artificial como você ou a isso que chamas de raro. — defendeu-se ela. Ele bufou diante daquilo que lhe pareceu engraçado.

— Seu namorado? Acaso fala daquele que te deixou por sua irmã? Por que se assim é? Então é seu ex-namorado. — calou-a de imediato irritando-a demasiadamente. Aquilo foi mais que uma vitória para o Uchiha.

— Vai para o inferno! — insulto-o revoltada.

Riu discretamente o Uchiha em vê-la tão irritada por não vencê-lo em seu joguinho de palavras.

— O mesmo para você. — devolveu divertido e com um sorriso de picardia. Uns minutos bastaram para que ela abrisse a boca novamente alterando o Uchiha.

— Ei! Quando sairemos dessa porcaria? — perguntou exasperada brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo. O Uchiha girou os olhos tentando não perder a calma.

— Céus! Não pode permanecer uns minutos em silêncio. — falou irritado e voltando-se para vê-la.

— Já o fiz… — mordeu o lábio para não rir apresentando dois pequenos buracos que apareceram em cada uma de suas bochechas severamente coradas.

— Caralho! Que cacete! Igual a você também quero sair deste inferno. — levantou a sua mão direita e passou pelos cabelos inclinando-se para parede de fundo do elevador.

— Oi... — doze minutos silenciosos bastaram para que a ignorante de sua vizinha abrisse a boca irritando-o novamente.

— O que é! — resmungou olhando-a sério.

— Na relação sexual é você que pega o parceiro ou é ele que te assalta como um coelho? — perguntou com um sorriso infantil arqueando consideravelmente sua sobrancelha enquanto o olhava com desprezo e raiva.

— Está bêbada... — falou depois de um longo suspiro desistindo assim de discutir com aquela mulher.

— Sim... Eu estou. — riu ela divertida.

—Humpf! Agora admite. — focou-a dos pés a cabeça enquanto esta se levantava atrapalhada. — Vadia... — burlou-se dela ao ver seu estado deplorável.

— O que?! — exclamou ela indignada. Como odiava essa palavra já que uma vez sua irmã disse a mesma coisa na última discussão que tiveram há dois anos.

— Por isso te deixaram. — falou cruzando os braços enquanto encarava aquela mulher com diversão.

— Posso ser cem vezes mais mulher que você. Seu prostituto artificial. — desafiou-lhe apontando o dedo.

— Te recordo que não sou mulher. — enfatizou divertido diante das incoerências que ela inventava para se defender.

— Mas é um homossexual e os homossexuais têm seu lado feminino. – justificou-se ela fazendo o Uchiha rosnar.

Justo quando ia dizer-lhe um par de verdades, silenciou por completo ao vê-lo caminhar para ela com o rosto inescrutável e olhar neutro deixando-a sem ideia do que ele iria fazer.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou-lhe duvidosa.

— O que você acha? — perguntou ele divertido enquanto a fazia retroceder torpemente para trás encurralando-a contra a parede do elevador.

— Está invadindo meu espaço pessoal.

— Isso é justificável. Só assim tirarei suas dúvidas. — sorriu de lado elevando suas mãos e desajustando com facilidade a fivela das suas calças.

— Que dúvidas? — olhou-o curiosa sem perceber o que ele tinha feito com sua calça... Estava tão bêbada assim?

— Vou te ensinar o jeito que como meu parceiro. Não é o que queria saber? Quem come quem? – falou divertindo-se.

— Isso se esclarece com palavras, não precisa fazer tanto. — tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele manteve-se duro como pedra diante dela. Tomou-lhe as mãos e a virou bruscamente deixando o rosto da jovem preso na parede fria do elevador.

— Isso será uma pequena demonstração. — falou divertido abrindo o botão da calça dela e metendo seus dedos nas bordas baixando-a até os joelhos juntamente com a calcinha.

— Que diabos está fazendo?! — proferiu com raiva, e justo quando ia lutar, sentiu uns dedos roçar-lhe de maneira deliciosa seu clitóris despertando nela uma prazerosa sensação.

Com o pé direito separou as pernas dela, soltou a fivela de sua calça e desabotoou-a. Colocou a mão dentro de sua cueca boxer de cor vinho e tirou com sua mão um grande e ereto membro, mas não pela presença dela e sim pela posição erótica na frente dele... Sakura não tinha ideia do tamanho daquele pênis que agora roçava na parte interna de seus glúteos. A mão que brincava com seu clitóris afastou-se e tocou amavelmente sua cintura fazendo-a inclinar-se um pouco. Sasuke acomodou a mulher ao seu gosto para logo voltar a mão direita no ponto fraco de Sakura. Com o dedo do meio acariciou o botão sensível pressionando e movendo circularmente. Ela mordeu os lábios mantendo a sensação insuportável e prazerosa.

Ela sentiu a cabeça do pênis roçar-lhe o ânus e estremeceu por completo ao senti-lo invadir lentamente. Segurou-se no corrimão do elevador suportando a imensa dor da invasão daquele grande e ereto membro. Ele introduziu apenas uma pequena parte do membro insinuado movimentos enquanto suas carícias se intensificavam mais no clitóris. A sensação de dor com cada investida mais os movimentos de seus dedos em seu clitóris, fazia um mix de sensações que ela identificava como masoquista já que ela gostava... Não! Ela adorava isso! Mas não queria e isso machucava... porém gostava e excitava consideravelmente molhando o chão claro daquele elevador com seus fluidos vaginais que caiam em pequenas gotículas.

Uma forte sacudida a fez tremer sentindo uma sensação estranha abaixo de seu ventre. Outra investida mais e gemeu tão forte que não sabia se era produto da dor ou do prazer que aqueles dedos lhe proporcionavam. Sua quentura levou ao descontrole total de seu corpo baixando assim a mão direita para pousá-la encima da mão daquele homem que proporcionava prazer a seu corpo deixando claro com esse gesto que ele levasse sua mão mais abaixo. O Uchiha sorriu arrogante ao ver que ela metia seu dedo médio dentro da vagina enquanto a palma da mão dele oprimia e se movia encima do clitóris levando-a a ofegar e gemer descontroladamente.

Levantou a perna direita dela obrigando-lhe a colocar o joelho encima da barra do elevador fazendo as investidas serem mais profundas enquanto a masturbava com sua mão. O elevador voltou a funcionar naquele momento desesperador conscientizando-a que precisava terminar com aquilo. Inclinou-se de volta para o homem colocando a mão em volta do pescoço dele puxando seus cabelos como uma louca.

— N-não pare… Mais rápido! — ela retrucou ofegante sentindo o movimento brusco do elevador desesperando-a mais. Ele, como qualquer "cavalheiro", acatou a ordem dela empurrando ainda mais rápido.

Pronto! Sentiu sua mão umedecer-se do gozo dela. A Hanuro sentiu seus músculos contraírem estremecendo-a por completo enquanto uma onda de calor percorria seu corpo dos pés à cabeça fazendo-a soltar um gemido alto. O Uchiha investiu mais forte e deu um suspiro longo derramando um líquido quente... tinha ejaculado dentro dela sem prazer, nem mesmo gemeu ao contrário dela que gemia e suspirava desesperadamente.

Ele se separou dela acertando suas calças. Sakura deslizou pela parede ficando em uma posição sentada no chão mesmo com suas calças fora de lugar... aquilo havia sido intenso e a fez fantasiar com Kimimaro imaginando que era ele quem lhe proporcionava prazer em todos os momentos.

– Deus! – soltou um suspiro e recebendo um olhar do Uchiha. Ele caminhou até ela e se inclinou sussurrando no ouvido.

– Eu te fiz um favor. - falou divertido e depois saiu pela porta do elevador.

Escutou a campainha do elevador reagindo naquele momento. Ajeitou as calças e cambaleou até seu apartamento... o efeito do álcool havia subido mais que o normal...

.

.

Obrigada pelos reviwes

YokoNick-chan

Pamela-chan Uchiha


	5. Capítulo 5

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Sandness-doll que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

A briga...

Despertou ao escutar a porta de seu apartamento bater com força. Brava, deu um pulo da cama crente que sua mãe havia invadido pela enésima vez sua privacidade.

– Merda! – resmungou enquanto colocava aos tropeços a calça que usou na noite anterior assistindo entrar pela porta do quarto seu colega Shikamaru ao qual trazia bolsas em suas mãos.

– Fiz compras. Na despensa não havia nada para comer. – soltou um grande bocejo arqueando uma sobrancelha no momento em que fitou sua companheira vendo uma Sakura com um aspecto deplorável. Cabelos emaranhados, despenteados e vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

– Luzes horrorosas! – gruiu em desagrado. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão proferindo um gemido desesperador ao sentir uma dor terrível no traseiro. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou se levantando do chão com a presente e insuportável dor.

– Me separei de Sandie. – esclareceu ele irritado. Levou a mão na barba por fazer e coçou voltando à realidade. Saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha sendo seguido pela Hanuro que deixou a calça de lado e andou pele casa de roupa íntima.

– Genial! – suspirou ela... se era certo que rompeu em definitivo com a estrangeira então isso significava que ele estaria por ali muitas vezes. – Como entrou na casa? – perguntou enquanto levava sua mão direita na parte traseira consertando a calcinha e sentando para tomar seu café.

– Peguei as chaves que estavam guardadas na gaveta de seu escritório lá no trabalho. – o revelou vendo a Hanuro suspirar.

– Por que não me disse isso na noite passada? Eu teria preparado a sala para acomodá-lo melhor. – disse enquanto ele preparava o café.

– Te disse umas três vezes ontem ao voltarmos para cá. Não se lembra? – voltou-se um pouco e a olhou esperando que ela constatasse que havia deixado o mundo real e chegado ao apartamento sem saber como o fez. – Humpf! Estava tão bêbada que nem sequer se lembra das coisas que conversamos. Não sei como chegou ao seu apartamento. Estava muito mal.

Boa pergunta! Foi o que passou por sua mente. Como diabos havia chegado ali? Era fato que não havia chegado nada bem visto que a forte dor em seu traseiro era mais que uma grande prova para constatar que havia caído em algum lugar no prédio. A dor era tão chata que precisava sentar de ladinho e com cuidado... Deus! Onde tinha feito esse papel ridículo.

Shikamaru havia preparado um ótimo café da manhã, típico de quem tinha habilidades com a arte culinária herdada de uma excelente mão. Era bom tê-lo como companheiro de apartamento já que ele não perturbava, não era festeiro nem mulherengo e claro... um bom cozinheiro garantindo uma boa refeição esperando por ela.

Enquanto Sakura degustava uns bons ovos fritos, bacon, salsicha, cogumelos e panquecas em companhia de Shikamaru, Naruto entrava no quarto de seu companheiro irritado e de mal humor.

– Sasuke! – bateu a porta com força rosnando para o Uchiha.

– Por que tanto escândalo? Por acaso descobriu que te sou infiel? – falou exasperado recompondo-se e recostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

– Sasuke! Temos que colocar as coisas em claro entre você e eu! – disse o loiro. Sasuke bufou diante daquilo.

– Certo. E agora? Qual o problema?

– Coloquemos as coisas em claro. – disse o loiro. – Sei que seu trabalho é importante, mas escuta bem Sasuke. Uma coisa são seus roteiros e atuações e outra bem diferente é você encher o apartamento do meu falecido avô de prostitutas, garotos de programas e todas essas besteiras. Aceitei-te aqui apenas porque em sua residência anterior não tinha privacidade alguma por conta dos paparazzi, mas me escuta bem Sasuke... Isso não é um bordel.

– Te recordo que também é um ator pornográfico e trabalha para mim... Naruto. – dedicou-lhe uma risadinha maliciosa.

Um bom escritor. Sasuke era isso. Um grande escritor de roteiros de diversos filmes, mas focou mais e onde ganhou mais dinheiro e se divertiu foi com a indústria pornográfica montando sua própria rede; algo muito maior e mais excitante ao ponto de competir com a rede pornográfica chamada playboy. Naruto gemeu enojado e sentou na borda da cama. Sasuke não mais olhou na direção de Naruto que às vezes era histérico. Tomou um cigarro e acendeu-o saboreando.

– Sasuke, o chefe de segurança do edifício quer te ver... – falou sem saída aproximando-se de seu amigo que estava com o cigarro na boca. Pegou este com seus dedos esperando Sasuke soltá-lo e dando uma tragada em seguida.

– Isso foi intenso... – encarou-o com malícia fazendo Naruto estremecer e dedicar-lhe um olhar de desagrado recostando-se na cabeceira da cama junto a Sasuke. – Quando falará com seus pais? – perguntou ele inalando uma grande quantidade de fumaça.

– Sobre o que? – perguntou o loiro em dúvida.

– Que você é gay.

– Sasuke! Não brinque com isso! – proferiu enojado.

– Admito que esteja errado... Você é bissexual igual a mim. – aquilo enojou mais ainda o loiro obrigando-o a levantar da cama.

– Uma coisa é interpretar a personagem de um roteiro e outra muito diferente é ser o que interpreto... E PONHA UMAS CALÇAS! – atacou o loiro com raiva deixando o quarto.

A batida na porta àquela manhã foi mais que estranha para a Hanuro e ainda mais por ser o zelador do edifício informando-a que o chefe de segurança queria vê-la. Prontamente se dispôs, vestiu um robe e saiu sem calçado do apartamento caminhando em direção ao elevador. Baixou até o lobby e dirigiu-se à sala de segurança. Bateu na porta e entrou ao escutar o guarda convidando para entrar.

– Senhorita Hanuro, que bom vê-la. – disse o segurança. Um homem semi-careca e barrigudo. Típico homem comilão e que passa o dia todo sentado em uma miserável cadeira olhando uma tela.

– Não o vejo desde o mês passado. – falou ela coçando a cabeça por não lavar o cabelo há dez dias.

O segurança a olhou de rabo de olho, inspecionando-a dos pés a cabeça para logo suspirar frustrado diante do protótipo de mulher que tinha à sua frente. Uma mulher desarrumada, carente de feminilidade e para seu desespero, um cabelo comprido, mas brega, emaranhado e ultrapassado.

– Eu estava de férias. – falou o segurança e depois permaneceu em silêncio alguns minutos.

– E para que me chamou? – era descortês não perguntar como estava, como havia sido suas férias e se estava bem de saúde, mas ela era uma pessoa esquecida e sem modos. Poderia esperar tudo dela até os modos mais bárbaros e vergonhosos.

– Bom, te chamei para que você me diga como as câmeras novas do elevador capturam essas imagens. – reacomodou-se em seu assento baixando as pernas que estavam encima da mesa. A Hanuro lhe encarou totalmente confundida por aquilo... Por que diabos precisava ver as imagens de uma bendita câmera? Há que se devia isso? Ela não era uma especialista em gravações para opinar sobre sua excelência e qualidade.

– Pois bem! Coloque e verei se posso ser de alguma ajuda. – cruzou os braços e contornou a mesa com a intensão de ver os monitores. Era estúpido o que ele estava pedindo, mas estava curiosa para decidir sobre o bendito vídeo e depois dizer algo.

– É algo novo, de qualidade. Até gosto e muito, sobretudo a posição que a câmera capturou. – tossiu enquanto tomava em suas mãos um dos tantos cd's que estavam guardados em uma pequena caixa. Ela achou torpe e ilógico a forma dele expressar-se. Jurava até que lhe excitava o conteúdo da gravação. Era um segurança raro ou o que?! Há não ser que estivesse tratando de um vídeo pornográfico caseiro ou algo assim.

Colocou o cd no aparelho, ligou a tv e se pôs ao lado direito da Hanuro. Nesse instante Naruto entrou, acenou para o homem e pediu-lhe que fosse ao estacionamento do prédio para resolver um problema.

– Sakura-chan! Que bom ver você! – cumprimento-a ao reconhecê-la.

– N-Naruto... Que surpresa! – falou surpresa e alegre recebendo um inesperado e forte abraço por parte do jovem.

– Bem! Sei que o é. Desde que me instalei aqui não a vi nem em pintura. – exclamou separando-se dela e avaliando-a uma vez mais.

– Não estava na Califórnia com seus pais? – questionou ela tentando esclarecer aquela dúvida. Havia escutado de sua mãe que Naruto andava vivendo na Califórnia com seus pais.

– Fazem sei meses que cheguei e me instalei no apartamento do meu falecido avô. Voltei para administrá-lo e fazer umas mudanças, mas não abandonei meus negócios na Califórnia. Sigo monitorando-os. – disse emocionado.

– E o que você faz?

– Er... Formei-me como ator e este ano me graduei em pediatria. – falou um pouco nervoso e coçando a cabeça.

– Ah que bom. Por acaso as atuações não te dão dinheiro?... É tão ruim assim? – disse a última parte de forma mordaz. Às vezes sua sinceridade machucava mais que uma pequena mentirinha.

– Não, nada disso. Sou ótimo ator! Só que a atuação não é meu grande sonho. A medicina é minha grande paixão. – mentiu ele. A maior razão para estudar outra coisa era pelo simples fato de seu pai questionar diariamente sobre sua carreira de ator e como nunca tinha visto um de seus filmes embora fossem de baixo custo. Antes dos questionamentos de seus pais, Naruto havia mentido a eles dizendo que atuava no teatro e que pensando melhor, queria seguir outra carreira que lhe agradasse mais. Todavia, utilizava essa desculpa para camuflar sua verdadeira profissão, a que realmente gostava. Ator pornográfico.

Sakura continuava conversando com o rapaz até que uma voz proveniente do aparelho lhe pareceu familiar. Voltou seu rosto para se chocar com sua imagem dentro do elevador com outra pessoa, mas e... Um momento! Por acaso não era seu vizinho que estava informando ao segurança que o elevador havia parado? Era sim, mas então... Que diabos fazia ela ali se o mesmo segurança conhecia aquele doente, certo?

A próxima parte deixou-a atônita... Havia insultado seu vizinho da maneira mais ignorante possível ridicularizando-se. Por deus! Tinha que ser tão patética aquela noite!

– Ei, Sakura! Por acaso aquela não é você! – Naruto perguntou em dúvida.

– NÃO! Não sou eu! – falou ameaçadora silenciando Naruto que preferiu não contradizê-la e acreditar na mentirinha que ela havia dito.

– Q-que porra é essa! – se aproximou da tela como uma demente ao ver aquela cena onde Sasuke a encurralava e baixava-lhe as calças.

– Droga!... – pensou ele nervoso ao saber que se tratava de Sasuke encoxando a Hanuro... Agora compreendia por que as câmeras e a insistência do segurança em querer ver seu amigo. O bastardo pagava o guarda de segurança para gravar suas ações.

Repetitivos gemidos de uma bêbada, suas súplicas para não parar e aquilo, tudo aquilo não bastou para convencê-la de que ele não a obrigou inclusive pediu mais. Flashes de memória surgiram em sua mente. Da ilusão criada ao pensar que era seu cunhado que a possuía até o grande orgasmo levando o nome dele. Agora sabia... O causador da sua dor era Uchiha Sasuke.

Desligou a tv e pegou o cd com relutância. Saiu pela porta possuída e em uma velocidade surpreendente que intimidava qualquer pessoa que quisesse abordá-la. Ate mesmo Naruto desistiu de tentar pará-la apenas seguindo-a.

Agora sim uma briga havia se formado e o pior de tudo era que com a Hanuro não se jogava sujo a menos que quisesse uma boa surra... Como essa que Naruto teve a sorte de conhecer...

.

.

ahahahahahaha

XD


	6. Capítulo 6

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Sandness-doll que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

Adoro esse capítulo. XD

* * *

O noivo de Sakura e a visita de Kimimaro...

Saiu como uma alma endemoniada da sala de segurança. Estava envenenada de nojo, possuída por uma intensa raiva que descarregaria contra o desalmado do seu vizinho que "abusou dela". Havia se aproveitado de seu estado e isso era imperdoável. Em todo caso, o segurança havia gravado toda aquela situação tão vergonhosa por necessidade, mas por outro lado, tinha certeza que aquele imbecil estava mancomunado com seu vizinho pervertido já que da maneira incoerente como falava, era como se ela estivesse sabendo desse vídeo e tinha aceitado ser gravado... Humpf! Agora entendia o porquê de ser chamada para ver se a gravação estava boa. Vá! Que pervertidos esses dois!

A espera para chegar ao quinto andar havia se convertido em um inferno, amaldiçoava mal-humorada cada vez que o condenado elevador parava para recolher alguém. Sete pessoas haviam ocupado o elevador e só um deles atreveu-se olhar para Hanuro diretamente perguntando-se como podia ser horrível uma mulher tão descuidada, parecia uma drogada ao andar descalça por um prédio onde circulava centenas de pessoas. Só deus sabia onde seus pés haviam pisado e que mal traziam as solas de seus pés, mas ao que parecia, ela não se importava nem um pouco com saúde e cuidados pessoais. Franziu incrivelmente o cenho quase com espanto e arregalou os olhos com fúria. Dirigiu uma olhada terrível ao "cavalheiro" que a examinava descaradamente voltando o rosto ao ver aquela mirada intimidante.

Finalmente o elevador abriu suas portas no quinto piso para alívio da Hanuro que disparou para fora. Já queria partir a cara daquele desgraçado que não satisfeito em abusar dela, gravou toda a situação porque com certeza ele tinha algo a ver com o vídeo e o segurança. Sakura não era nada inocente para não perceber isso.

Enquanto aquele demônio caminhava em direção à porta, Uchiha Sasuke tomava um banho quente logo depois de uma sessão de sexo com uma das atrizes pornográficas de sua empresa. Ele tinha a mania de sempre provar a nova mercadoria somente para saber quais resistências teria e quão excitante poderia ser para o público. Era como um tipo de entrevista. Claro que não havia conversa. Gruiu mal-humorado ao escutar selvagens batidas na porta deduzindo se tratar de Naruto que outra vez havia trancado a porta e esquecido a chave do lado de dentro. Sua intuição também indicava que o loiro havia descoberto sua festinha e vinha pedir satisfação, por isso, batia na porta com tanta brutalidade como se fosse alguma coisa urgente. Como odiava esse comportamento bárbaro ao tocar a porta!

Saiu do banho, pegou sua toalha negra e amarrou na cintura saindo pela porta do banheiro irritado e com gana de golpear seu companheiro. Para que existia a campainha do apartamento! Se dissessem que não havia campainha entenderia o porquê de bater na porta! Mas claro! Para Naruto ao que parece não lhe satisfazia colocar o dedo no botão, precisava também perturbar sua vida batendo à porta sem parar enquanto matinha pressionado o botão da campainha.

– Caralho Naruto! Já te escutei! Por que diabos bate na porta desse jeito pedaço de imbecil?! – falou enervado no momento em que abria a porta e justo nesse momento, sem se quer ter tempo para reagir devidamente diante da impressão que teve, a Hanuro se fez presente diante dele metendo-lhe um forte soco do lado direito do rosto fazendo o Uchiha retroceder uns passos atrás, produto do acaso por não esperar a surpreendente visita de sua vizinha... Tão doce e agradável ela era!

Não esperou que ele a convidasse para entrar. Ela entrou por sua conta e se lançou como uma gata selvagem encima do Uchiha derrubando os dois no chão. Esbofeteou-o umas seis vezes das quais duas não foram bem dadas, mas se assegurou que o golpe fosse efetivo o suficiente para deixar marcas. Agarrou o cabelo úmido dele puxando feito uma fera enquanto socava sua cabeça contra o chão.

– Mas o que! – não deu-lhe tempo nem para terminar as palavras porque a Hanuro já o esbofeteava novamente.

– DESGRAÇADO! – proferiu cega de raiva socando-o com força nas costelas e braços enquanto Sasuke tentava escapar daquela fera. A louca da sua vizinha estava lhe dando uma boa de uma surra... Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, um homem com um corpo forte o suficiente para defender-se de qualquer ameaça. Claro. Qualquer ameaça exceto o ataque de uma vizinha lésbica e mal arrumada, louca e alcoólatra.

– Puta louca! – gritou puto de raiva após sentir os lábios cheios de sangue. Para merda com toda delicadeza e o bom trato com as mulheres! Se alguém visse o que estava acontecendo entenderiam bem por que optou por defender-se e fazer o que tinha em mente.

Tomou a mão dela e prendeu fortemente agitando ainda mais a fera de sua vizinha que começou a mover-se ainda mais encima dele tentando escapar e mordendo-o com força no braço direito.

– Além de ser uma puta louca. É uma filha da mãe! – exclamou furioso aguentando a dor intensa da mordida ensanguentada.

Soltou-lhe as mãos e a atirou contra o chão posicionando-se encima dela e aprisionando-a com o corpo enquanto prendia suas mãos com força.

– Está louca ou o que?! Por acaso não sabe quem eu sou? – proferiu furioso.

– É um maldito pervertido que anda abusando das pessoas e gravando! – gritou ela tentando se soltar daquele homem para dar-lhe novos golpes. O Uchiha franziu o cenho ao escutar aquilo compreendendo o que ocorria.

– Ah! Era isso... – foi a única coisa que disse aquele homem de cabelos escuros, irritou-a por fazer pouco caso daquele tema delicado como se estivesse falando de algo banal.

– É só isso que pode dizer seu imbecil?! Homem baixo! É a única coisa que pode dizer?! É?! – os olhos dele voltaram-se para ela.

– Bom, parece que sua mordida me causou efeito. – sorriu de canto com malícia inclinando um pouco para ver sua ereção bem marcada naquela toalha. Ela fulminou-o com o olhar provando para ele que seu plano de acalmar aquela fera com sedução havia falhado. Se soubesse que tratava de uma mulher normal teria se saído bem. – Claro está que só sua mordida teve efeito. Esclareço que nada mais em você me motiva a ter uma ereção de excitação.

O que?! Além de ser pervertido gosta de masoquismo, mordidas, amarras e chicotes... Que tipo de homem ele era?

– O que farei agora com meu pequeno problema? – soltou a pergunta no ar vendo que ela ficava mais indignada.

– Por que não enfia ele no triturador?! Idiota! – exclamou irada tentando se soltar.

– É porque é melhor metê-lo no seu ânus... bem que você gostou. Em? – aquilo fez a Hanuro arrumar uma força tremenda com a intenção de soltar-se do Uchiha e enche-lo de golpes. Levantou-se de um pulo ao perceber que a mulher tinha intenção de dar-lhe um golpe baixo para imobilizá-lo.

As visitas não haviam acabado para Uchiha Sasuke que não pode receber aquela mulher de seios fartos e cabelos rebeldes, mas esta se colocou casa adentro sem anunciar sua chegada. A mulher de cabelos vermelhos ficou paralisada ao ver a luta que havia parado no sofá com Sakura encima dele agarrando-o a golpes limpos.

– Sasuke! Chamarei a polícia! – gritou ela histérica tirando o celular do bolso discando o número e informando sobre a briga que acontecia no apartamento de seu chefe.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que tanto alvoroço? – Shikamaru saiu do apartamento de mau humor indo até a porta de seu vizinho que tão mal falava de Sakura encontrando aquela grande cena.

– SASUKE! DOBE! AGORA SIM TE COMPRO UM CAIXÃO! PORQUE SE NÃO SAIR DESSA SALA MORTO EU MESMO TE MATO! – gritou Naruto se fazendo presente. Shikamaru se voltou reconhecendo seu velho amigo de escola.

– Naruto? – falou Shikamaru provocando a reação do loiro que em plena briga reconheceu seu antigo amigo esquecendo-se por um momento da briga em seu apartamento.

– Shikamaru? O que faz aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

– Vivo aqui idiota com a Sakura e se me permite tenho que tranquilizá-la antes que mate a esse. – aquilo recordou a Naruto do grande problema que existia em seu apartamento. Interveio na luta tentando separar a Hanuro ganhando assim a ajuda de Shikamaru.

– Sasuke-kun! – exclamou Karin dramaticamente como se Sasuke tivesse sofrido algum acidente mortal. – Sasuke não se preocupe. Chamei a polícia. Tudo ficará bem. – interferiu ela no momento em que o loiro ia fazer a mesma pergunta.

– O inferno me leve... Você é uma idiota Karin e das maiores! – falou o loiro ao escutar a palavra polícia. Agora sim todos saberiam onde vivia Uchiha Sasuke. Diante do susto com a notícia de Karin, a Hanuro esqueceu-se por completo da briga e diminuiu a força, mas sem soltá-lo e voltando a se embolar com Sasuke que fez menção de incorporar-se.

– M-meu vaso novo... – Naruto exclamou quase aos prantos quando viu a Hanuro quebrar seu novo vaso encima do Uchiha.

– Que inferno... Maldita seja! – amaldiçoou mentalmente Shikamaru enquanto ajudava Karin a se levantar quando foi empurrada para o chão pela endemoniada da Hanuro.

– Sasuke-kun, eu te ajudarei! – falou Karin enquanto puxava o pé do Uchiha impedindo-o de se mover... Só a Karin mesmo para piorar as coisas.

– Karin! Porra! Não está ajudando, está piorando as coisas. – disse o Uchiha fazendo Karin retroceder de imediato. – Acabou! Vai para o inferno! – levantou-se finalmente o Uchiha e sem pensar deu um soco na bochecha da Hanuro que caiu sentada no sofá.

– Mas o quê?! – soltou Shikamaru interferindo naquela luta, mas não com o propósito de acalmar a Hanuro, mas sim para detê-la de golpear o Uchiha com a lâmpada que estava na mesa decorativa.

Para o azar de Sasuke, a polícia chegou no momento em que ele havia golpeado a Hanuro e jogaram-se encima dele com animais, paralisando-o de imediato. Karin abriu a boca indignada pela injustiça que segundo ela faziam contra seu chefe. O chefe de polícia tomou a iniciativa de levar presos todos eles por...

Perturbação da paz;  
Tentativa de mutilação com uma lâmpada e cacos de vidro de um vaso;  
Abuso sexual consentido, pois ela estava embriagada e o seduziu em parte;  
Perturbação da paz, pois os vizinhos se queixaram dele e os atos da Hanuro mais seu trio;  
Invasão de domicílio;  
Danos à propriedade incluindo o vaso do Uzumaki;  
Tentativa de mutilação com uma pinça;  
Exibicionismo em público ao terem feito sexo em um elevador apesar de não ter a prova que era o bendito cd.

Traumas... Nenhum por enquanto, exceto a certeza da Hanuro de ter sido "violada".

Entre outros acontecimentos menores estava a intervenção de Karin ao qual não era necessária uma profunda investigação já que esta insultou os policiais e foi acusada de atitude hostil e vandalismo, pois não satisfeita teve que meter a pata o mais que pode quebrando o vidro da viatura com salto de seu sapato com a intenção de bater no guarda ao qual tentou seduzir para que a soltasse.

Aquela manhã havia sido a pior de todas e agora ao invés de degustar uma boa xícara de café em sua sala de jantar, estava atrás das grades com seu amigo e um tal de Shikamaru mais três outros tipos com pinta de traficantes perigosos. Ótimo! Já podia ver os jornais... O grande Uchiha Sasuke, dono de produtora de filmes pornográficos se encontra atrás das grades por abusar sexualmente e bater em sua vizinha!

...

Sentada naquela minúscula sala pouco ventilada encontrava-se a Hanuro acusada de violência, atitude hostil, tentativa de mutilação, danos à propriedade alheia, agressão física, agressão verbal, perturbação da paz entre outras coisas.

– Vejamos uma vez mais senhora Hanuro. – pediu-lhe pela enésima vez o oficial que a interrogava.

– Senhorita Hanuro. – corrigiu ela irritada suspirando ante a ideia de mais uma vez narrar sua parte da história.

– Senhorita. – falou o oficial com voz cansada. – Explique o ocorrido passo a passo.

– Já te disse! – replicou ela irritadíssima cruzando os braços. – O doente do meu vizinho me gravou no elevador fazendo sexo com ele. – repetiu exasperada.

– Ou seja. Fez uma gravação fazendo sexo com você. Não? – reformulou a pergunta irritando-a ainda mais.

– Sim! Sim, já te disse! – repetiu pela terceira vez.

– Baixe a voz! Por favor! – pediu o guarda. – Posso facilmente prendê-la por atitude hostil. – lembrou-lhe o guarda tentando não perder a calma com o tom de voz que a Hanuro usava com ele. – Bem, voltemos. – focou seus olhos novamente na prancheta em que fazia anotações do ocorrido fazendo um breve resumo do que havia anotado. – Fez sexo com ele em um elevador e ele gravou. Você estava "embriagada" e por tanto não sabia de nada até ver o vídeo indicado pelo segurança que nega toda sua versão afirmando que seu vizinho pediu a ele que gravasse. O feliz vídeo que você dizia ter desaparece depois da senhorita se apropriar dele e por sua própria conta resolver o assunto com seu vizinho que te bateu. – fez um curto resuma do que ela havia narrado.

– Sim, é isso mesmo e eu duvido muito da palavra do segurança. Para que me chamou e apresentou o vídeo? – disse ela irritada. O policial encarou-a com um olhar pessimista.

– Senhora, recordo-lhe que como segurança ele tem haver com o controle da segurança do edifício e com as câmeras, por tanto, ele viu o vídeo, te reconheceu e mandou te chamar tomando as rédeas do assunto. – Ela abriu a boca chocada. Como era possível que esse ser medíocre acreditava nessa nefasta versão? – Bem, vendo as coisas tais como são e conforme as outras versões, você estava embriagada. – falou o policial.

– Bem! Menos Mal! – burlou-se ela com sarcasmo. Ele a olhou sério silenciando-a e fazendo-a lembra-se das ameaças dele.

– Por tanto, não se lembra de nada, embora ele insista em dizer que a senhorita se insinuou oferecendo-se devido ao seu estado. – prosseguiu ele deixando-a perplexa diante do que foi dito. Estava disposta a replicar aquilo, mas imediatamente o guarda posou os olhos nela silenciando-a mais uma vez. – Não posso considerar que o que você teve com ele foi abuso sexual por que foi consentido, mas talvez eu possa... – ela o interrompeu.

– Olha! Ele se aproveitou! – gritou ela.

– E você se ofereceu através de insinuações e vida sexual... Você o tentou. – falou com o mesmo tom alterado dela. – Está sendo acusada de invadir a casa alheia, bater em seu vizinho, agressão verbal, perturbação da paz, danos à propriedade, danos físicos, atitude hostil e outras coisas mais. Em um só dia a senhora violou a lei igual a um criminoso. Isso sem contar com a tentativa de mutilação com arma branca. – revelou o policial. Ela se alterou mais que o normal levantando-se da cadeira.

– O que?! Que merda de justiça é essa? Está me dizendo que ele se saiu bem em toda essa situação? – proferiu ela revoltada.

– Não senhora. Ele está sendo acusado por violência e agressão a uma mulher, mas duvido muito que isso chegue a uma detenção ou algo parecido. – esclareceu ele.

– Está me dizendo que fui eu quem se deu mal, abusada sexualmente e ele ficará numa boa. – disse alterada fazendo o guarda pedir que se sentasse e se acalmasse para não piorar ainda mais seu estado.

– Senhora, o que eu estou tentando dizer e que se ambos não chegarem a um acordo, terminarão encarcerados por três semanas. Além das queixas feitas mutuamente por ambos, existem também as dos moradores que acusaram vocês de perturbação da paz. – esclareceu ele guardando a prancheta. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta.

– Isso é uma injustiça! – gritou ela enquanto um guarda lhe escoltava até a cela.

– Sim senhora. Pode dizer o que quiser... já escutamos isso anteriormente. – o guarda soltou um suspiro cansado afastando-se dela.

...

Presos como "inocentes" passarinhos se encontravam Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru. O Uchiha reavaliou novamente a patética cena em que se encontrava soltando um suspiro de irritação.

– Ótimo! – disse Sasuke contrariado. Naruto o encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Ótimo? É só isso que tem a dizer? É? – criticou o loiro. Sasuke o mirou com rabo de olho levando em conta a aproximação de Naruto. – Sasuke! Contesta-me! – gritou ele.

– O que há com você imbecil? Por que está gritando? – se queixou ele. Estando tão próximos os gritos eram desnecessários. Nem se fosse surdo.

– O que há comigo? E a essa altura você pergunta! – disse o loiro incrédulo.

– Se é pelo vaso já disse que te darei um melhor. – falou exasperado enquanto levava a mão direita à nuca apertando-a com o propósito de aliviar a tensão acumulada naquela zona.

– Caralho Sasuke! Não se trata da porra do vaso. Trata-se de que bateu em uma mulher! – Naruto se levantou ficando frente a frente com Sasuke que o encarou.

– E? – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha direita carregada de sarcasmo esperando alguma resposta do loiro. – Estamos metidos em algum problema ou algo do tipo? – questionou ele desavergonhadamente.

– Não Sasuke! Pode me excluir de tudo isso! Nesse plural de Estamos metidos não sou bem-vindo por que se não me recordo foi você que bateu nela e gravou-a fazendo sexo. Não eu! – afirmou o loiro voltando a se sentar. Queria golpear Sasuke, mas não adiantaria nada, deixar um olho roxo no seu amigo serviria apenas para liberar seu estresse.

– Você está exagerando, só dei um golpe para tranquiliza-la. – revidou o Uchiha irritado com a atitude de Naruto.

– Há! Menos mal que foi um simples golpe! Não consigo imaginar se fosse forte! Certamente teria lhe quebrado o nariz em vez dos lábios! – ironizou Naruto. – E me diz Sasuke. Conseguiu algo batendo nela? Porque se não percebeu nós nos encontramos aqui! Metidos dentro de uma cela! – continuou com seu sarcasmo fazendo o Uchiha gruir.

– Por que está tentando me culpar por tudo isso? Se não me engano foi Karin quem deu o ponto final nessa história quando chamou a polícia. – exclamou o Uchiha com exasperação.

– Claro! Havia me esquecido dela! Agora me recordo! Que demônios fazia ela em meu apartamento? Não fomos claros com respeito a mulheres e homens em meu apartamento. – encarou o Uchiha cheio de fúria. Este bufou cruzando os braços.

– Você gosta tanto da feia que está fazendo todo esse escândalo. – Naruto ruborizou.

– Não gosto! – defendeu-se. – E ela não é feia! - pontuou.

– Humpf!... Nem bonita.

– Sasuke o ponto não é se é bonita ou feia. O ponto é que se trata de nossa vizinha, Hanuro Sakura, e você bateu nela. – exclamou irritadíssimo.

– Essa maldita louca quase me desfigurou o rosto e você só se preocupa com um único golpe que eu lhe dei! – exclamou já farto daquela conversa.

– Bom! Bom! E agora? O que vai fazer com ela? – mudou o tema para evitar rir da cara do Uchiha. A verdade era que a Hanuro havia deixado mais que arranhões e hematomas em todo o rosto, sem contar que o deixou com os lábios cortados e uma sobrancelha inchada.

– Nada. Chegar a um acordo com a louca será melhor. Ela está em pior plano que eu segundo meu advogado. – cruzou os braços recostando-se.

– Isso não está nada bom Sasuke. Foi você o causador de toda essa bagunça. – recordou o loiro.

– Sim! Sim! Sim! Já sei disso. – interrompeu o moreno com raiva.

Passaram seis horas detidos até que o advogado conseguiu resolver o impasse e suas liberações de madrugada. Estava mais que cansado e sua cabeça latejava pelos golpes que havia recebido. Aquela maldita mulher quase o deixou sem cabelo e sem rosto.

Saíram juntos em direção ao estacionamento. Naruto não havia lhe dirigido a palavra como se tivesse feito um voto de silêncio entre eles que talvez durasse várias semanas e conhecendo-o, provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato dele não retirar as acusações feitas contra sua vizinha lésbica. Franziu e cenho e se deteve em frente ao conversível vermelho de Naruto.

– O que faz o teu carro aqui? – perguntou o moreno com voz neutra.

– Pedi a um amigo que deixasse ele aqui.

Entrou no carro junto ao loiro ao qual não estava com uma boa cara e gruiu diante do insuportável que se havia convertido a presença de seu amigo.

– Ponha o cinto de segurança. Não quero uma multa para finalizar este dia. A última coisa que quero é acabar novamente na prisão por violar as leis de trânsito. – disse o loiro com raiva e sem qualquer cerimônia.

Chegaram a casa em questão de quarenta e cinco minutos metendo-se o loiro de imediato em uma ducha. Precisava tomar banho de água bem fria para libertar-se de todo o estresse e mau humor que levava por dentro.

O moreno se atirou no sofá da sala, fechou os olhos e tentando relaxar. Definitivamente. Hoje foi um de seus piores dias e certamente o resto da semana seria ainda mais terrível devido ao caráter de Naruto. Virou o rosto e sorriu ao ver o vaso de Naruto destruído em um canto. Seu amigo não era materialista, simplesmente era um afeminado que gostava de decorar a casa com toques femininos inclusive dava a entender que seu amigo era bissexual, mas isso pouco importava já que era seu amigo, não discriminava nem tão pouco julgava. De qualquer forma, ele era quase parecido a um bissexual, não... dizendo melhor: Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de homens e mulheres, mas sim das pessoas. Gostava de socializar e muito.

Sua vista focou um pequeno e redondo objeto jogado embaixo do sofá logo à frente. Reincorporando-se e levantando do sofá, caminhou até o móvel da frente e inclinou-se tomando nas mãos o objeto que havia chamado sua atenção. Era um cd sem título algum. Atacando-lhe a curiosidade, caminhou até o televisor da sala, ligou o aparelho de dvd e colocou o cd.

Pela qualidade da gravação reconheceu que era um dos vídeos trazidos pelo chefe da segurança, entretanto aquele era inédito já que todos os que ele tinha visto não mostravam uma cena no elevador.

Franziu o cenho ao ver a chegada de sua vizinha bêbada dando-se conta que havia encontrado a bendita prova que tanto falava a Hanuro... Hoje era seu dia de sorte visto que havia encontrado a única prova contra ele.

– Sasuke! Que baixo você caiu! – Esfregou o rosto com as mãos... ela era tão... feia. A verdade era que não era feia, mas tão pouco era bonita. Tudo era ruim, o corpo nem era de uma mulher de verdade. Ela era comum, normal e demasiado simples e isso a fazia como era.

Ela era o protótipo de mulher que mesmo se arrumando muito não haveria grandes mudanças. As mulheres pensam que se vestindo bem ou mudando o físico se tornam desejáveis, mas na realidade isso não muda nada, elas continuam as mesmas apenas bem vestidas e arrumadas. Sua vizinha que pusera um vestido simples e penteara o emaranhado que tinha por cabelo continuava com o mesmo físico só um pouco mais arrumado. Esse tipo de mulher não servia para ele. Nem mesmo para uns minutos de diversão. Sakura era o tipo de mulher perfeita para nerd de quatro olhos ou homens flácidos, mal vestidos e descuidados. Não para um homem como ele.

Deixou de pensar naquele assunto ao escutar os primeiros gemidos prestando atenção no televisor... O que via não lhe excitava muito menos a protagonista, porém havia algo que lhe chamava a atenção. Claro que não era ela, mas algo mais.

A naturalidade de seus gemidos, a realidade da cena, a pessoa menos indicada e mais normal do mundo em uma cena erótica com um homem que lhe sobravam as mulheres. Tudo aquilo incendiou sua imaginação. Pegou um lápis e papel. Tinha muitos roteiros atrasados e provavelmente importantes, mas decidiu deixa-los por um tempo e seguir escrevendo o que seria seu novo livro erótico, uma novela real. Nada de exageros, uma mulher normal e comum com mil defeitos e isso a fazia mais interessante. Era uma grande ideia que se bem planejada poderia virar um roteiro e leva-lo para as telas, não como um filme pornográfico, mas como uma novela erótica. Definitivamente, hoje era seu dia de sorte. Quem diria que a lésbica que tinha por vizinha seria a grande inspiração de sua protagonista mais a chave da criação de sua mais valiosa novela.

– Sasuke! Que porra está fazendo? Está louco? – proferiu o loiro ao sair do banho com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. – Acaso quer que terminem de te mutilar o corpo? Acaba com essa merda já! – exclamou raivoso ao reconhecer o vídeo e tentando pegar o controle remoto do amigo.

– Calado Dobe e escuta! Quem diria que o bicho raro que temos como vizinha seria nossa inspiração. – Naruto franziu o cenho consideravelmente olhando o Uchiha com estranheza.

– Nossa?! Você está louco! Vou repetir. Não fale no plural porque não conta comigo.

– Claro que sim. Se isso sair em uns dois anos, você será o protagonista masculino da novela. – falou com sarcasmo aquele comentário apenas com o propósito de chatear o amigo.

– Faça o que quiser! Se quer passar o resto da noite vendo essa coisa então faça! Mas me deixe fora de suas merdas! E não quero ver esse vídeo aqui em casa! Por deus! É Sakura que está na gravação! Minha amiga de faculdade! – exclamou enfurecido como se fosse o fim do mundo.

– Ah!... Amiga de faculdade. – murmurou com ele mesmo tomando nota de tudo o que Naruto havia dito.

– E se eu fosse você, começaria a empacotar as coisas. Quero você fora do apartamento amanhã!

– Ah! Sim... Comprarei um aqui. Depois de tudo não me desagrada este lugar amaldiçoado. – anunciou o Uchiha.

– Humpf! Nem que eu fosse te vender um. – sentenciou o loiro exasperando o Uchiha com sua atitude.

– Naruto! Vamos! Sei que essa era tua antiga amiga por quem estava apaixonado! Mas te juro que não desfrutei nem o fiz por prazer, tão pouco ela desfrutou comigo por que escutei um murmúrio dizendo o nome de um tal Kimaro ou Kimimaro. – disse o moreno.

– Sasuke! Não se trata disso! Trata-se que quero uma vida normal, tranquila, sem problemas. Não quero despertar e sair ao encontro de uma cena como essa. – disse enojado.

Enquanto aqueles dois discutiam como marido e mulher, Sakura andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento discutindo por telefone com sua mãe que insistia uma e outra vez para ela comparecer na festa familiar planejada para aquela semana.

– Mamãe! Disse-te que não posso!

– Por que não Sakura? É uma festa familiar. Familiar. Somos uma família e cada dia mais você se priva da convivência familiar. – replicou sua mãe.

– Mamãe! Não estou me privando disso que você chama de convivência familiar, apenas não me escuta quando falo a respeito da minha vida e decisões. – defendeu-se.

– Sakura! É por ele não é? - questionou sua mãe.

– Não mamãe! É por tudo!

– Filha, entendo que Kimimaro foi teu namorado e agora é o namorado da sua irmã, mas tente entender, vocês são minhas filhas e não posso favorecer nem uma nem a outra. Sei que o que ela fez foi muito mal, mas entenda de uma vez que eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Esse sentimento nunca existiu entre eles quando você estava com ele. Não houve traição.

– Mamãe! Que traição o que... Não quero ir e pronto! – exclamou ela. – Além do mais, para quê! Que parte eu sou dessa festa? Só se for para eu ser o campo de atração de ridicularização que vocês fazem sobre a minha vida de celibato e trabalho?

– Isso não é ridicularização. São conselhos sobre sua vida.

– Vá! Menos mal mamãe! – disse ela com sarcasmo irritando sua mãe.

– Sakura, eu sou sua mãe e exijo respeito... – Tsundade exclamou com raiva. – Tanto eu e seu pai como sua irmã te queremos na festa. – insistiu ela.

– Esquece mamãe e até amanhã. Já está tarde e agorinha tenho que trabalhar. – despediu cortando a ligação. Quando se voltou encontrou os expectantes olhos de Shikamaru que estava sentado no sofá com os pés cruzados lendo o jornal.

– Outra vez sua mãe. – deduziu ele e vendo-a suspirar.

– Segue com a ideia da bendita festa que minha irmã está organizando. – sentou ao lado de Shikamaru.

– Pois bem... – sentenciou ele voltando à sua leitura e ouvindo soar o telefone. Sakura se negou a atender o que fez com que ele atendesse. – Diga. – falou ele. A pessoa do outro lado da linha permaneceu em silêncio. – Bom! Vai falar ou não vai? – disse olhando Sakura se levantar e ir em direção ao quarto.

– Te espero no quarto Shikamaru. Anda logo antes que me arrependa de ver o filme. – exclamou ela podendo escutá-la a pessoa que estava na linha.

– Esta é Sakura? – falou finalmente um homem.

– Quem é? – questionou Shikamaru com o cenho franzido.

– Seu cunhado, Kimimaro. – apresentou-se

– Tsk!... Genial! – murmurou podendo Kimimaro escutá-lo. – Oie Sakura! Teu cunhado te chama! – falou enquanto caminhava até o quarto de sua companheira. Ela de imediato fez gestos para não atender, mas ele entregou-lhe o telefone e atirou-se na cama.

Sakura suspirou e tomou assento na borda da cama decidindo falar.

– O-olá... – disse duvidosa apertando os lábios e brincando com a barra de sua camiseta.

– Quem era esse? – disparou ele sem cumprimenta-la.

– Esse? É? Shikamaru. – respondeu ela surpreendida pela pergunta inesperada. Não gostava muito de ser questionada.

– Não acha que é um pouco tarde para receber visitas. – falou ele. Sakura franziu o cenho irritada. Agora ele havia se convertido numa réplica de sua adorável e enxerida mãe.

– Não acha que é um pouco tarde para me ligar? Em? – ela o imitou com o mesmo tom de voz.

– Tua irmã quer que compareça na festa familiar. É muito importante para ela que esteja presente. – ela suspirou diante daquilo.

– Há! Que ironia! E por que ela mesma não me pediu? – questionou ela com sarcasmo irritando-o.

– Porque era bem capaz de você não recebê-la nem a deixado falar, por isso, pediu-me para falar contigo. – explicou ele.

– Perdeu seu tempo! Já disse que não!

– Sakura! Com essa atitude não chegaremos a nada, ao contrário, eu me afasto mais da sua irmã. Sei que é por minha causa, vocês estão brigando.

Aquilo a irritou. Agora ele se fazia de vítima.

– E quem te disse que tudo isso se deve a você? Para sua informação, você não passa de uma recordação. Não fique achando que ainda estou doída com sua traição por que não estou. Tenho namorado. – aquilo atraiu a atenção de Shikamaru que franziu profundamente o cenho... Desde quando Sakura tinha namorado? A única coisa que ela tinha como companhia e consolo era seu vibrador. A menos que ela chamasse aquilo de namorado.

– Não mente para mim Sakura. Sei que ainda está chateada com tudo isso e vamos parar com a conversa por telefone. Falemos pessoalmente. Estou parado em frente a sua porta. – aquilo a deixou sem palavras.

– O que?! São três e meia da madrugada! Isto não é hora de receber visitas!

– Vamos Sakura! No tempo em que estive com você eu te conheci e sei que nesse horário está acordada ainda mais se for sábado. Não minta mais. Além do mais, não seria o único que te visita. Ou sim?

– Isso é diferente. Ele é meu namorado e permito que venha me ver a hora que quiser!

Não soube o porquê e não era que Shikamaru fosse mexeriqueiro, mas não pode deixar de prestar atenção na conversa que por alguma razão dizia respeito a ele.

– Meu namorando Shikamaru se chatearia se eu receber a visita de alguém há essa hora e, além disso, está aqui comigo. – exclamou ela. Shikamaru sorriu e voltou os olhos para o televisor dando-se conta de algo... Caralho! Como não se deu conta! Ahh, seu namorado Shikamaru... espera um momento. Ele era Shikamaru, e pelo visto agora era o namorado da Hanuro.

– Oh não Sakura! Que porra é essa! – levantou-se de imediato seguindo os passos da Hanuro.

– Viu! Você o escutou! Escutou o meu namorado! Está com raiva! – disse Sakura a Kimimaro enquanto lhe seguia os passos vestindo uma camisa e pegando as chaves de seu carro. Definitivamente não se prestaria aos joguinhos dela, pois se Sandy tomasse conhecimento jamais o perdoaria nem voltaria com ele.

– Vai deixar que seu namorado fale com você desse jeito. – falou incrédulo batendo na porta para ver se ela abria.

– Tem espaço para falar com ela. – disse Shikamaru saindo pela porta. Sakura parou na frente de Kimimaro.

– Viu o que provocou. – falou ela por telefone e ele não pode evitar o riso diante da falta de atenção dela... Estavam frente a frente e ela ainda falava ao telefone.

– Desliga isso sua boba. – deu continuidade à brincadeira falando por telefone. Ela sorriu e baixou o aparelho deixando-o entrar em sua casa.

– Serei breve Kimimaro. Não irei e não leve a mal, mas não é por você ou pela relação que tem com minha irmã, simplesmente tenho trabalho a fazer. – disse ela. Ele a encarou sério mirando diretamente os olhos verdes.

– Parece que seu trabalho se empenha em romper os laços que tem com sua família tal como fez com você e comigo.

– Aqui quem rompeu os laços foi você quando preferiu a outra! – ele a encarou decepcionado.

– Vê! Você mesma se contradiz em sua mentira! Acredita que te traí e que tive alguma coisa com sua irmã enquanto estava com você! Mas as coisas não foram assim! Está equivocada e gravemente! – falou ele. – Sakura! O motivo para eu estar aqui e há essa hora é pelo simples fato de não querer que destruas a minha relação com sua irmã como você fez com a nossa. – Aquilo doeu tanto nela que teve de suportar a humilhação de escutar aquelas palavras.

– Eu não estou destruindo nada! – se defendeu indignada.

– Não Sakura! Equivoca-te! Está fazendo isso sim! Briga com sua irmã e familiares como se eles tivessem culpa da nossa relação ter terminado e isso também me afeta por que sei que a família está se dividindo por minha culpa. Deveríamos ter acertado tudo desde o início. – exclamou ele.

– Tsk!... Família, já fala deles como se fossem a sua família. – cruzou os braços com raiva devolvendo o comentário maldoso ao homem que ainda amava e se não fosse pela frieza e indiferença que ele mostrava, ela já teria corrido para seus braços.

– Sakura! Por favor! Te suplico! Para já com tudo isso! – exclamou ele desesperado.

– Minhas discussões com minha mãe são assunto meu não seu. Se brigo com ela e minha irmã é pelo simples fato de estar farta com essa história de me arrumar um namorado. – gritou ela.

– Se o fazem é por que veem uma solução nisso! Acreditam que se você tiver um namorado, isso te ajudará a deixar para trás todo esse rancor e aceitar numa boa a realidade! - as palavras dele lhe causaram incredulidade e tonteira.

– Você acredita nessa ideia irracional? Acredita que tudo isso se deve a você? – falou cheia de ira. Ele não soube o que responder. – Está se enganando Kimimaro. Nada disso é por sua causa, talvez uma pequena parte, mas as demais coisas são pessoais, coisas de família e isso não te diz respeito. – disse com indignação e dor. – E, por favor, peço que se vá. Está tarde e amanhã tenho que trabalhar. – despediu-se abrindo a porta.

– Ainda não terminei de falar com você. – disse ele.

– Mas eu sim Kimimaro... Então se vá e se tem mais alguma coisa para dizer, fale outro dia.

– Talvez se não colocasse seu trabalho em primeiro lugar, se não vivesse nesse mundo fantasioso e se comportasse como uma verdadeira mulher, eu ainda estaria com você aqui e não com esse namorado que te bate. – levantou-se e caminhou em direção à saída... Tinha tirado conclusões erradas ao ver o lábio dela machucado.

– Antes que você saia correndo como uma fofoqueira para contar mentiras a minha família, meu lábio cortado não tem nada há ver com ele. Shikamaru jamais colocaria as mãos em mim... Isso foi uma disputa entre vizinhos. Meu vizinho achou melhor me bater para salvar-se da boa surra que eu lhe dava. – esclareceu ela. De qualquer maneira todos seus familiares tomariam conhecimento da disputa já que o oficial envolvido no caso conhecia sua mãe e era muito amigo do seu pai e um fofoqueiro.

Kimimaro apertou as mãos com força e saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. Sakura trancou a porta para em seguida apoiar-se nela... Era uma tonta. Uma mulher que vivia com a fantasia de que algum dia recuperaria o amor da sua vida. Seu único e verdadeiro amor. Um pouco de dor em sua vida, um pouco mais não lhe faria dano. Aceitava amargamente que não só teria que ir à festa, mas que também deveria aceitar de uma vez por todas que o havia perdido... Havia perdido o que nunca foi dela. Nunca lhe pertenceu.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Sandness-doll que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

A festa familiar e as recordações de um passado... Um pouco de dor não fará diferença em sua vida.

Encontrava-se sentada na copa de seu apartamento trabalhando em seu laptop enquanto escutava música em seu Ipod. Vestia um short preto simples e uma camiseta sem sutiã, o cabelo estava preso em um coque alto mal feito. À simples vista parecia concentrada em seu trabalho, mas Shikamaru que a estava observando de canto de olho sabia que algo não ia bem com ela, aquele olhar perdido era fruto de um profundo vazio.

Logo depois da inesperada visita de Kimimaro, algo dentro dela não a deixava descansar em paz. Sentia uma forte ansiedade que a deixava intranquila como se algo fosse acontecer, entretanto, não podia deixar de pensar nas recordações que adquiriu com ele.

Gruiu irritada ao saber que perdia tempo revivendo o passado dentro dela, isso só lhe traria mais dor. Deu uma olhada em sua terceira xícara de café e seu celular que piscava com a foto de Hinata. Pegou o telefone descobrindo que se tratava de uma mensagem com foto.

– Nee, Sakura-chan. Está fazendo alguma coisa? Porque eu estou no parque central Shinjuku. Estou em um pequeno festival. Tem algodão doce e laçaram um novo sabor roxo azulado. É bom... Tem arlequins e um pequeno festival de Lolita fashion! Estou de vestido característico e vim com Suigetsu! Ah! Nee, Kakashi também está aqui e se vestiu de Shinobi de um jeito bem estranho. – Sakura sorriu de lado e arqueou a sobrancelha com leve sarcasmo ao terminar de ler a mensagem e ver a foto de Hinata com um vestido extravagante de uma Shiro Lolita. Vestia-se toda de branco como se fosse uma pequena boneca asiática de porcelana. Hinata podia ser tão inocente, infantil e graciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo podia ser uma otaku com seus gostos góticos e tenebrosos.

Na foto Hinata aparecia sentada em um banco de madeira com suas pernas cruzadas como uma garota colegial e com uma sombrinha branca feita de tela recostada em seu ombro dando-lhe um toque coquete e angelical.

Por uns instantes havia se esquecido de seus problemas, mas quando reconheceu que Hinata e seus companheiros estavam no parque central Shinjuku, seu coração se sobressaltou como se aquilo fosse sinônimo de algum mau presságio... Nesse parque foi onde tudo começou.

Flash...

Passou rapidinho pela pequena ponte de madeira que cruzava o lago situado no parque central Shinjuku interrompendo uma importante sessão de fotos de um jovem fotógrafo que capturou em suas primeiras imagens, a figura de uma garota descuidada ao qual não pertencia ao grupo de modelos vestidas com quimonos exóticos e maquiagens chamativas.

O jovem franziu o cenho e seguiu com os olhos a mulher que pela lente de sua câmera havia visto e chamado sua atenção. Sua equipe de trabalho murmurava impropérios por causa da intervenção daquela jovem distraída que não se deu conta do fechamento daquela ala do parque para a sessão de fotos.

Sua câmera havia captado uma jovem normal, tão natural e simples. De pele branca com um toque cremoso, olhos esmeraldas, lindos, grandes e chamativos, os cabelos longos e retos com pontas onduladas e rebeldes e apesar de estarem bagunçados, a rebeldia que se manifestava lhe agradava, e mais, era a primeira vez que podia dizer que uma mulher com cabelo bagunçado lhe parecia atraente. Os seios de tamanho normal. Os braços não eram marcados por conta de malhação, uma coisa que ele detestava nas mulheres, mas também não eram flácidos. As mãos eram pequenas e os dedos compridos lindíssimos para ele. Não gostava de mulheres com coxas grossas e quadril largo, mas nela parecia agradável e podia apostar que outras mulheres passariam várias horas malhando para diminuir o manequim. Ela era uma mulher normal. Não era feia, apenas normal como qualquer outra e isso atraiu a atenção do fotógrafo a quem ela havia atrapalhado.

Não era a primeira vez que ele a havia visto, nem a primeira vez que sua câmera capturava a imagem dela, mas sempre que ela aparecia experimentava a mesma sensação. Não podendo mais suportar a distância entre eles, prometeu-se que a próxima vez que a visse faria o impossível para que ela o notasse e assim poder saber seu nome. Naquele tarde sabendo que ela nunca mudava de rota, esperou-a perto da ponte e cruzou seu caminho provocando um encontrão entre eles.

– Sinto muito! Não foi minha intenção! Lamento muito! – desculpou-se ela ao molhar com água aquela cara jaqueta de couro negro que ele vestia.

– Foi só um pequeno acidente. Não foi de propósito. Não precisa se desculpar. – disse ele vendo-a estremecer por completo ao dar-se conta da proximidade de seus rostos. Ela virou o rosto corado de vergonha.

– Lamento muito esse acidente, é que andava distraída e... – silenciou diante da surpresa de descobrir que era observada por um par de olhos verde turquesa. – Lindos olhos! – disse piscando duas vezes para ter certeza que não havia confundido a cor.

– Obrigado. Não posso dizer o mesmo dos teus. – ela franziu o cenho ao escutar aquilo o encarando séria. Ele de imediato corrigiu-se esclarecendo o mal entendido. – Digo! Quando me referi a eles quero dizer que são mais que lindos, são... preciosos, belíssimos.

Sakura sentiu-se lisonjeada e indignada ao mesmo tempo pelo fato de um estranho que mal conhecia andar jogando elogios baratos encima dela. Mordeu o lábio, franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos. Uns segundos depois abriu apenas o direito mirando-lhe.

– Certo... Acho que isso não foi um simples acidente. Não é verdade? – ele riu diante da perspicácia dela ao descobrir a trama.

– Na verdade não... – levou a mão à nuca e coçou o pescoço mordendo o lábio com uma cara de culpado. Por conta dos atos ingênuos dele, ela não pode deixar de sorrir afogando uma risada que para ele pareceu de diversão. – Como se chama? – perguntou deixando para trás o teatro que havia planejado. Ela sorriu por ele ser tão óbvio em suas atuações.

– Me chamo Sakura e creio que esse é o fato mais estranho que me aconteceu na vida. – disse a ele com um sorriso. Ele meteu as mãos no bolso e a observou através de suas pestanas sempre com aquele sorriso.

– Ér, bom... o que acha de darmos uma volta como desculpa? Tomaremos sorvete. – ela riu diante daquilo, não podia evitar mesmo estando nervosa.

– Não acho conveniente. É inverno e está nevando. – negou ela com a cabeça retornando à sua caminhada. Ele se interpôs em seu caminho ao ver que perdia a oportunidade.

– Te convido para um sorvete, só um e nada mais. – ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas olhando-o com curiosidade. – Não me olhe assim. Faz-me pensar que você me acha um maluco. – ela riu diante do que foi dito. – Além do mais, te vi tomando sorvete no parque sentada em um banco. – ela piscou diante daquele comentário. – E vou ser sincero, seria minha primeira vez a tomar sorvete sentado em um banco enquanto neva. Quero saber o que tem de tão divertido nesse passatempo seu e porque sorri tanto enquanto o toma. – falou com aquela voz grave enquanto sorria e a encarava direto nos olhos.

– Está me espionando? – perguntou ela séria. Ele calou-se de imediato diante da idiotice que havia feito assegurando a ela de que era um maníaco depravado.

– Não! Bom... É curiosidade e a verdade é que se te observava era porque queria uma oportunidade para falar contigo. – revelou ele. Ela olhou-o bastante surpreendida.

– E o melhor momento era jogar-se contra mim e fazer-me acreditar que o acidente foi minha culpa. – falou ela séria antes de abrir um amplo sorriso.

– Sim. Ainda bem que não me bateu, isso significa que há possibilidade de aceitar o sorvete. - ela suspirou diante da teimosia dele.

– De acordo... só um. – aceitou ela esclarecendo com o dedo que seria apenas um e depois iria embora.

...

Caminharam juntos pelo parque falando angustiosamente e detendo-se uns minutos em uma sorveteria.

– Humpf!... Agora compreendo o motivo do riso. – falou com dificuldade devido ao frio que sentia em sua boca. Seu paladar estava completamente congelado. Ela riu diante do rosto de Kimimaro.

– Você é muito estranho. – repetiu ela pela enésima vez levando à boca outro grande bocado de sorvete. Ele se surpreendeu com a resistência dela. – Ainda não me disse seu nome. – disse ela com curiosidade.

– Kaguya Kimimaro. – falou decidindo se tomava o segundo bocado de sorvete... uma decisão difícil.

– O que você faz?

– Sou fotógrafo profissional e trabalho para a revista Fashion Tokyo.

– Oh! – exclamou ela tragando uma grande quantidade de ar.

– E você, trabalha em que? – ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos ruborizando-a completamente. Ela virou o rosto de imediato fazendo uma careta de nojo enquanto apertava os lábios e tentava tranquilizar seus nervos. Ele riu por conta das atitudes dela.

– Sou... escritora e desenhista de mangá. – piscou três vezes diante da impressão dele.

– É mesmo! – falou curioso.

– Já leu as crônicas de Adel? – perguntou enquanto terminava com o último bocado de seu creme.

– São muito boas, tem uma grande aceitação entre centenas de leitores.

– Eu as escrevi... – ela revelou. Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Você é S.H? – perguntou impressionado.

– São as iniciais do meu nome e sobrenome. – ela assegurou.

– Olha! Devo me sentir mais que privilegiado... estou com S.H em pessoa. Deve achar que sou um completo idiota ao fingir um acidente.

– De fato... e dos mais raros. – zombou levantando-se do banco. – Bem, enfim... Creio que é tudo por hoje. Obrigada pelo sorvete. – pegou sua mochila e iniciou sua caminhada. Aquela voz grossa a deteve.

– Te verei amanhã? – ele perguntou a fazendo virar-se curiosa.

– Acho que não. – negando com a cabeça.

– Por que não? Não te agrado? – ele franziu o cenho.

– Não. Não é por isso. É que amanhã tenho muito trabalho e duvido que o horário em que sairei estará aqui no parque. – esclareceu ela.

– Então amanhã eu busco você no trabalho, só tem que me dizer o endereço. – ela o encarou incrédula por conta da seriedade dele ao dizer aquelas palavras.

– Não tem remédio. Não se dará por vencido, não é? – Sakura apertou os lábios para segurar um sorriso.

– Adivinha muito. – aproximou-se dela e tirou o celular do bolso. – Pelo menos me dá o seu número assim não te perderei por completo. – Sakura não pode resistir àquele olhar e ditou o número para ele.

Fim do flash...

Seu primeiro momento ao conhecê-lo foi... impressionante e impossível de acreditar. Seu amor por ele era definido por muitos como obsessivo por causa de suas felizes fantasias de que entre eles surgiria um grande amor, mas lamentavelmente aquele seis meses de namoro deram a entender ao Kimimaro que entre eles não poderia existir algo mais que uma simples amizade devido ao comportamento da Hanuro.

Gruiu revoltada chamando novamente a atenção de um desconcertado Shikamaru. Ele estava disposto a questionar sobre o humor dela, mas ao ver aquele rosto decidiu não perturbá-la já que poderia agravar mais ainda a situação.

Era um fato que durante seu namoro com Kimimaro, quando estavam a sós, não costumavam ficar calados e sentados no sofá, mas tão pouco ficaram íntimos no melhor sentido da palavra. Foram apenas alguns joguinhos para converter tudo em uma rotina esquisita.

Flash...

Encontrava-se na sala de frente para uns retratos familiares pregados na parede. Eram muitos e isso levava a pensar que ele era muito apegado à família já que em cada viagem feita pelo grupo familiar havia registros fotográficos dos passeios. Continuou observando em torno do apartamento descobrindo mais da personalidade dele. Um homem dedicado a seu trabalho fotográfico e sua família. Era isso que ela podia perceber.

Surpreendeu-a uns braços enroscando-se em torno de sua cintura e logo em seguida uma pele úmida chocar com sua bochecha direita depositando um sutil beijo.

– O que está fazendo aqui parada? – ele perguntou com ar de graça. Ela como resposta arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Esperando por você. Nós não íamos comer? - questionou curiosa.

– Vamos sim, mas aqui. Estou cozinhando algo de que gostará. – Sakura piscou surpreendida. Ele se separou dela para voltar à cozinha e continuar sua tarefa. Ela o seguiu.

– E o que comemoramos? – ela perguntou curiosa e o fez rir.

– Chegamos a dois meses de namoro. – ele recordou. Ela começou a contar em seus dedos caindo em conta de um pequeno detalhe.

– Isso não pode ser ainda falta uma semana. – então ela se deu conta recebendo dele um pequeno sorriso.

– Só disse isso para saber se tinha se esquecido. – ela ao escutar aquilo contraiu a face irritada.

– Sabe! Não sou de todo esquecida. – reclamou dando a volta para sair da cozinha, mas foi impedida por ele que a agarrou pela cintura e a fez girar de volta para ele. - Kimimaro! Não estou brincando. – reclamou tentando conter as risadas provocadas pelas carícias que ele fazia com os lábios em seu colo.

As mãos dele liberam a cintura de Sakura e percorreram seu corpo devagar até parar no botão da calça, abrir e baixar o zíper lentamente. Conduziu-a torpemente até o sofá da sala enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e enfiava a mão dentro de suas roupas. Provocou um gemido nela ao tocar com as pontas dos dedos o clitóris.

Sakura inalou e exalou profundamente. Kimimaro ao sentir essa zona úmida e palpitante, aumentou suas carícias introduzindo o dedo médio dentro daquela pequena cavidade vaginal.

Caíram de qualquer maneira no sofá. Ela de costas para ele e ele por cima dela com sua mão masturbando-a de maneira lenta. O desespero dela por sentir mais e poder tocá-lo, levou-a a escolher a decisão mais tormentosa e pouco agradável para ela. Interrompeu aquela pose tão sexual, virou-se ficando frente a frente com ele que a encarava sério e desejoso de retomar suas carícias.

Kimimaro se ajoelhou no sofá abrindo as pernas dela, inclinou-se até o abdômen começando a mordiscá-lo e beijá-lo enquanto subia-lhe a camiseta de cor rosa que usava aquela noite. Levou as mãos até as costas dela desajustando o fecho do sutiã e tocando seus seios. Acariciou os bicos eretos e a encarou com desejo de prová-los.

– Adoro seus seios. – Sakura ouviu o sussurro dele e enredou os dedos naquele cabelo maravilhoso que ele levava preso. Pouco a pouco foi soltando-o.

...

Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a cabeça do pênis de Kimimaro percorrer sua genitália e espalhar a umidade até entrada de seu ânus. Ela se reacomodou esperando entre suspiros, a invasão que ele havia começado enquanto acariciava sua genitália com o polegar. Ao introduzir a cabeça naquele pequeno orifício, ele sentiu Sakura umedecer um pouco mais e contrair-se de prazer. Não era primeira vez que transavam dessa forma, mas para ela era sempre novidade já que Kimimaro não era um homem de comportamento rotineiro, sempre fazia algo novo para levá-la ao delírio e retorcer-se de prazer nos braços dele. Ainda era virgem visto que ele decidiu esperar o prazo imposto por ela, mas isso não os privava de brincar como duas crianças fazendo travessuras escondidas dos pais.

...

Empurrou fazendo Sakura gemer. Mais um empurrão e ela gemeu alto incitando-o a aumentar suas investidas e introduzir completamente seu pênis dentro daquele pequeno ânus. Kimimaro se inclinou, abocanhou o seio direito mordendo e sugando enquanto a masturbava com a mão direita e se movia dentro dela. Ele separou as pernas dela e flexionou-as um pouco mais dando uma forte investida. O ato provocou nela um tremendo prazer misturado com dor, mas a excitação a fez esquecer toda a dor e desejar que ele investisse com mais força.

De repente a campainha tocou. Ele já havia se acomodado sobre ela enquanto continuava a masturbá-la, beijava seu pescoço e movia-se lentamente... Não tinha em mente parar pela menor interrupção.

A insistência da pessoa que estava à porta chamou a atenção de Sakura que abriu os olhos e o encarou.

– Ki-Kimimaro... a campainha. – falou um pouco desalentada.

– Humpf!... – bufou em um pequeno gemido.

– E se for alguma coisa importante. – ela insistiu e gemeu depois de uma investida mais forte.

– Esquece isso. Que esperem até amanhã. – ele finalizou e calou-a com um beijo, pois sabia que ela iria replicar.

...

Ambos os corpos terminaram exaustos e completamente suados logo depois de ter a noite que Sakura considerou como a mais intensa junto dele. Acabaram dormindo no sofá da sala e escutaram algumas horas depois o insistente toque da campainha. Uns instantes depois, Sakura reconheceu a voz da mulher.

– Tayuya... – murmurou afastando-se lentamente do corpo de Kimimaro ao qual despertou irritado diante da insistente campainha.

– Que merda! Não se cansam de bater na porta! – gruiu revoltado levantando-se e buscando com os olhos a sua calça. Deparou-se com o semblante sério de sua namorada. – Algo errado? – perguntou desconcertado ao vê-la tão séria e pensativa.

– Tayuya está aqui...

– Caralho! Eu me esqueci! – exclamou ele ao recordar-se da pendência que tinha com a irmã da Hanuro.

– E o que esqueceu? – questionou ela enquanto o observava vestir as roupas às pressas.

– Sua irmã me pediu umas fotos da fauna e flora do Tibet onde estive no ano passado. – disse apressado caminhando em direção à porta. Sakura pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto de Kimimaro fechando a porta com um grande estrondo.

Fim do flash...

Naquele dia havia se irritado não pelo simples fato de sua irmã nunca ter lhe dito que tinha certa amizade com seu namorado mesmo eles sendo apresentados recentemente em uma situação familiar. Jurava que sua irmã a traía, que não eram simplesmente cunhados, mas mesmo assim, nunca esperou um golpe tão forte de ter seu ex-namorado como cunhado. Os papéis haviam se invertido abruptamente deixando-a sem nada.

Levantou-se da cadeira, correu para o quarto e pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente, uma calça de malha folgada cor de rosa e uma jaqueta da mesma cor, calçou as sandálias e pegou sua carteira saindo do apartamento com as chaves do carro de Shikamaru. Ele de imediato levantou do sofá e seguiu atrás dela como um louco.

– Sakura! Espera! Aonde vai? – conseguiu alcançá-la.

– Vou à festa familiar. – falou furiosa. Ele a encarou desconcertado.

– Vai assim! Com essa roupa! – exclamou incrédulo.

– Tem algum problema com isso?

– Não, claro que não, mas me deixa pelo menos te acompanhar. – ofereceu-se. Sabia que ela não estava bem e não era bom deixá-la sozinha.

– Faça o que quiser. – falou ela com a voz neutra.

...

Uma hora depois conseguiu chegar à casa de seus pais estranhando ao ver tantos carros estacionados em frente ao imóvel. Eram muitos para ser considerada como uma simples festa. Shikamaru tragou a saliva e encarou Sakura pela enésima vez amaldiçoando mentalmente um "Quero ser engolido pela terra!".

– Sakura! Sandy tem que estar por aqui, afinal, ela é amiga da sua irmã e se me vir por aqui com essa roupa certamente não voltará comigo. – não teve mais do que uma contestação da Hanuro que bateu a porta do carro definindo aquilo como: Foda-se Sandy!

Entrou pela porta que levava ao jardim encontrando uma centena de pessoas que a encararam com curiosidade e achando graça da forma como ela estava vestida. A voz de sua irmã pedindo atenção de todos a atraiu. Caminhou até seus pais que estão próximos do palco juntamente com Kimimaro. Este tinha o rosto tenso e confuso ao escutar a sua namorada pedir a atenção de todos.

– Obrigada por estarem nessa importante festa familiar que celebramos todos os anos! – falou Tayuya. – E com podem ver, há muita gente convidada hoje, pessoas que não se conhecem, mas que farão parte da nossa família. – informou com sorriso sutil nos lábios. Kimimaro não desviava os olhos dela tentando decifrar o que sua namorada planejava dizer a todas as pessoas presentes. – Quero informá-los do meu compromisso com Kimimaro! – revelou ela. – Estamos comprometidos e no final do ano nos casaremos. – todos aplaudiram. Tsundade estava alegre, o pai estava entre alegre e confuso ao ver o rosto de Kimimaro que estava atônito como se a notícia o tivesse pegado de surpresa. A verdade era que eles realmente estavam planejando tudo isso, mas não para ser dito naquele evento.

E aí estava ela, de frente para o palco, indignada e mais uma vez cheia de dor olhando com os olhos bem abertos o futuro casal. Os olhos de Kimimaro voltaram-se para ela ao escutar Shikamaru chamando-a pelo nome e atraindo também a atenção de Tsunade e Jiraya que miraram sua filha surpreendidos.

Sakura reagiu naquele instante e partiu daquele lugar. Shikamaru tentou detê-la, mas ela repudiou sua ajuda empurrando-o para o lado. Kimimaro desceu do palco e a perseguiu por entre a multidão que não deixava de assistir.

– S-Sakura! Para! – ordenou ele e sendo ignorado por completo.

Certo loiro estava entre os convidados, surpreendendo-se ao ver a chamativa cena que atraiu a sua companheira.

– Pelo menos a festa acabou. – disse a loira de cabelos longos. Naruto não prestou atenção em Ino unindo-se à perseguição para deter a Hanuro.

– Humpf!... Ino! Quem será que mandou você me acompanhar? – repreendeu-se em voz baixa.

Sakura saiu como uma alma descontrolada sendo detida por Kimimaro.

– Chega Sakura!

– Por isso queriam que eu viesse à festa! É?! Só para esfregar na minha cara esse compromisso. – Sakura gritou enquanto tentava se soltar.

– Eu não sabia o que ela planejava. Havíamos combinado de não dizer nada até fecharmos a data. – tentou se explicar. Ela conseguiu liberar-se dele.

– Sakura minha princesa, acalme-se. Isto é questão de calma e psicologia... – interveio seu pai empurrando Kimimaro que em sua opinião, não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. - Não sabia dessa união e desde já digo que não me agrada nada. É insultante vocês assumirem um compromisso sem me dizer nada.

– Minha filha Tayuya me informou. – uma terceira voz masculina interveio atraindo a atenção dos poucos que estavam presentes. Era um homem alto, branco, cabelos negros e compridos. Seu nome era Orochimaru, o ex-marido de Tsunade, pai de Tayuya e melhor amigo de Jiraya.

– Orochimaru? O que faz aqui?

– Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa Jiraya? Ele é o pai de Tayuya! – interveio Tsunade. Sakura achou a situação tão absurda e fora de lugar.

Suspirou diante do enredo cada vez mais complicado. Aquilo havia se convertido em uma odisseia e já estava exasperando-a. Empenhada em sair dali retomou seus passos e foi detida por Kimimaro.

– Sakura! Espera! Temos que conversar, não podemos continuar assim como cães e gatos. – exclamou ele interpondo-se entre a Hanuro e a porta do carro.

– Aqui o único cachorro é você! Você é o causador de todo esse problema!

Não era tonta, sabia que algo aconteceria naquela maldita festa. Tinha um pressentimento. Agora entendia a maldita insistência de sua irmã. Talvez Tayuya quisesse se assegurar de seu mal-estar ao ouvir a notícia.

– Te juro que não sabia! Planejamos dizer quando marcássemos a data.

– E quem te disse que estou irritada por causa disso! Por mim podem se casar agora! Estou furiosa porque todo esse maldito tempo não me dei conta da classe de irmã que tenho. Fingiu interesse através de umas fotos para se aproximar do namorado da irmã. – gritou ela. Ele ficou totalmente confuso diante das palavras dela.

– M-mas... Do que você está falando? – exigiu ele uma resposta clara.

– Do que?! Agora se faz de esquecido. É isso? – gritou ela. – Pois eu vou te relembrar claramente, por isso, para de se fazer de idiota. Há três anos você fez um jantar na sua casa e me convidou para celebrar não sei o que! Umas horas depois chegou Tayuya e você me disse que ela havia pedido umas fotos.

– Como você disse, ela esteve lá apenas para pegar as benditas fotos. Eu não sei por que você insiste nesse maldito tema!

– Eu sou alguma estúpida Kimimaro?! Não conheço as mulheres sendo eu uma... – falou com sarcasmo irritando-o mais. Ele odiava sarcasmo.

– É isso o que você é! Uma estúpida infeliz! – finalizou com um grito bem potente. A Hanuro deu um ponto final naquela conversação dando-lhe um soco no rosto que lhe encheu de prazer. – Está louca! – voltou a gritar e foi surpreendido por outro golpe vindo de Jiraya que estava incendiado de fúria ao escutar um homem gritar com sua menina.

– Papai! – falou surpreendida e depositou seus olhos sobre Kimimaro que se encontrava de joelhos na calçada e com os lábios ensanguentados por causo do forte golpe que recebeu de Jiraya.

– Mas você está louco ou o que? Está batendo no futuro esposo de sua filha! – disse Tsunade sem de dar conta da bobagem que estava dizendo diante das circunstâncias.

– Milha filha?! Pode me excluir dessa tarefa Tsunade, pois está bem claro para mim que não tenho direito de opinar sobre a vida dela! A única filha que tenho é Sakura e por desgraça a tive com você! – Jiraya se exaltou deixando Tsunade muda. Ele praticamente atirou a aliança no rosto de Tsunade e voltou para dentro de casa.

Sakura abriu a porta do carro e tomou assento. Shikamaru surgiu logo depois fugindo de Sandy que havia montado um barraco em plena a cerimônia exigindo saber quem era a mulher com quem ele andava.

Justo quando Sakura colocava o carro em movimento e tentava se afastar de todo aquele problema, a namorada de Shikamaru parou na frente do carro impedindo-a de partir.

– Shikamaru, eu exijo que saia desse carro imediatamente. Ainda temos que conversar. – disse Sandy. Uma mulher loira, cabelos curtos e ondulados, uma típica americana com arrogância de sobra e atitude altiva.

– Oi! Aonde você vai? – Sakura agarrou a camisa de Shikamaru obrigando-o a tomar assento novamente.

– Sakura é a Sandy. – explicou ele em curtas palavras. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha com considerável sarcasmo.

– E?!

– Sandy, minha namorada.

– Esclarecendo sua memória ruim, é tua ex-namorada, no passado, já passou a história, acabou... e para te recordar mais, bem que a vimos de mãos dadas com outro, suponho que para ela também é passado. Para mim está claro a não ser que queira ser o outro. Se assim for, bem vindo ao mundo dos bastardos e chifrudos.

Pisou no acelerador fazendo Sandy sair do caminho e cair sobre Tayuya que tentava levantar seu namorado. O pior acontecimento marcou a festa da família Hanuro e Sakura não aparentava nenhum tipo de arrependimento. Tanto que não pensou na briga de seus pais.

Conduziu em silêncio até seu apartamento, Shikamaru não se atreveu a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Os dois estavam fora da realidade para pensar com clareza e serem conscientes do que acontecia ao redor.

.

.

.

Valeu pelos reviews.


	8. Capítulo 8

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Sandness-doll que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

A visita surpresa...

O relógio de seu apartamento havia marcado sete da noite. Entrando pela porta de maneira escandalosa, Naruto vinha acompanhado de uma loira voluptuosa e pernas esbeltas, exóticos cabelos e olhos grandes de cor azul. A loira deteve o passo ao ver o Uchiha sentado no mesmo lugar em que o havia deixado horas atrás.

– Sasuke, ainda está aqui, pensei que já havia ido. – falou a loira impressionada e fazendo o loiro se dar conta da presença do amigo.

– Hn... – aquele simples monossílabo foi o suficiente para deixar claro que estava ocupado escrevendo em seu laptop.

– Humpf! Que coisa! Parece que todos estão de mal humor. – disse Ino ao sentar no sofá de frente para o Uchiha.

– Como foi a festa? – perguntou o moreno. Tinha certa curiosidade em saber o porquê de chegarem antes do previsto.

– Ah! A festa... – bufou Ino. – Aquilo foi uma total perda de tempo. Naruto e suas insistências. Se não fosse meu ex-namorado, nunca teria o acompanhado nessa animada festa que terminou em um campo de batalha. – Naruto soltou um longo suspiro depois de haver tomado assento ao lado de Sasuke.

– Ino, por favor... Há pouco não estava aborrecida? – Naruto falou aborrecido por conta das queixas dela.

– Devo dizer que no princípio sim, mas depois das brigas em plena a festa e a discussão que teve com seu pai me divertiram muito. – falou com um pequeno sorriso e recebendo um olhar de desprezo do loiro. – Ai Naruto! Não me olha assim, não tenho culpa das suas tragédias, além do mais, as coisas com sua família seriam muito mais fáceis se você contasse que há muito tempo é ator pornográfico ao invés de dizer que trabalho no teatro e é estudante de medicina. – Ino o repreendeu e Sasuke soltou um risinho malicioso.

– Quão mal está Naruto. Eu no seu lugar diria a meus pais que sou gay. – ridicularizou o Uchiha.

– SASUKE! Ao inferno com suas besteiras! E te recordo que já passou o tempo de sua estadia aqui. Tem que ir amanhã. – exclamou o loiro levantando-se do sofá. Ino não pôde evitar o riso.

– Há pouco era gay Naruto. – ridicularizou Ino. Aquilo revoltou ainda mais o loiro.

– Ponhamos as coisas em claro! Uma coisa é interpretar um personagem de filme e outra muito diferente é ser o que interpreto. – proferiu cheio de ira.

– Você é tão patético Naruto. Ganhou da louca da festa, essa tal de Saruna ou Sasuna... – falou entre risadas enquanto tentava relembrar o nome daquela jovem mal vestida e com um cabelo emaranhado.

– Se chama Sakura... – disse Naruto da cozinha despertando o interesse do Uchiha.

– Então Sakura estava na festa. – aconchegou-se mais no sofá.

– Sim e não imagina o que ela criou, saiu do nada vestida como uma louca. Deu-me pena. – disse Ino. – Segundo os rumores, ela sentiu o cheiro do compromisso de seu ex-namorado com a sua irmã, armou uma cena escandalosa, mas deixa-me dizer, mais escândalo causou sua aparência do que o ocorrido. – disse com deboche. – O noivo saiu do palco logo após a declaração da irmã dessa garota, parece que nem o noivo esperava a declaração da noiva. Foi correndo atrás da ex-namorada e do lado de fora se formou todo o barraco. Sem contar a discussão da Senhora e Senhor Hanuro. – continuou ela. – Mas o que foi mais legal em toda a discussão?! O pai da menina apareceu e lhe disse: Sakura, minha princesa, fica calma. Isto é questão de calma e psicologia... – fez uma vaga imitação do pai da Hanuro.

– Ino em vez de dar com a língua nos dentes deveria despedir-se. – Naruto falou com fineza com raiva da moça.

– Por que não fica calado homem de armário?! – exclamou ela. – Além do mais, "sou sua namorada" segundo disse aos seus pais. Estou errada amorzinho?! – reacomodou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas deixando claro que sua permanecia seria por tempo indeterminado.

– Humpf... mulheres são um desconforto absurdo. – falou o Uchiha irritando a loira.

– Sasuke, esclareço que aqui quem está sobrando é você. Estou errada? Em? Não foi a você que Naruto acabou de lembrar o prazo da estadia? – o Uchiha bufou e a encarou.

– E você se esquece de que sou seu chefe. – recordou-lhe ele. Ela o encarou incrédula com as sobrancelhas bem arqueadas por conta do sarcasmo.

– E você se esquece de que sou a estrela da sua empresa. Olha que sem estrela não se brilha o céu. Assim, não me venha com suas ameaças de me despedir. – ela se defendeu como a harpia que era. – Além do mais, não estou no horário de trabalho, faço o que quiser nas minhas horas livres e não pensarei duas vezes ao lhe dizer um par de verdades. - e como agradava a ela ter a palavra final.

– Há! Você se faz de difícil e importante, mas em nenhum momento caiu nas minhas graças. Ino, por mais que você se esforce não te pegarei. – Ele a calou de imediato. Aquilo a enfureceu muitíssimo e sabendo que era verdade, se deixou enredar nas armadilhas do Uchiha que sempre conseguia descontrolá-la.

– IDIOTA! Espero que a louca que lhe arrancou o cabelo entre por essa porta e te castre como o animal que você é!

– Humpf!... Karin e suas fofocas. – murmurou o Uchiha... Karin já havia feito mexerico com a escandalosa da Ino.

– Oi e falando nisso, quem é a louca que te bateu? – Ino perguntou.

– O irônico desta vida é que essa louca é a mesma da história que acaba de contar. – disse o Uchiha.

– Por acaso é a mesma da festa de hoje?! Caralho Sasuke! Você tem azar! E muito, você se parece muito com o ex-namorado dela. Talvez ela tenha sido cruel com você para descontar a raiva. Sei que odeia comparações, mas esse garoto tem um corpo de enfartar, a diferença entre vocês é que ele tem cabelo comprido igual Itachi e é mais claro que você. – finalizou ela depois de uma pausa. – Como uma festa pode terminar da pior maneira? Ou melhor... Como uma mulher pode acabar assim como essa garota? – Ino se perguntou em voz alta.

– É uma depressiva abandonada. O que esperava?! O cara foi seu primeiro namorado e pelo que sei, é obcecada por seu trabalho. – comentou o Uchiha.

– Sakura é uma boa garota... – uns segundos de silêncio entre Ino e Sasuke esclareceram que aquele comentário de Naruto não foi bem aceito na conversa. O identificaram como impróprio e fora de lugar deixando o loiro mudo.

Sakura chegou ao seu apartamento batendo portas e xingando. Shikamaru tomou assento no sofá da sala permanecendo em silêncio enquanto Sakura descarregava sua ira com gritos e maldições. Estava furiosa e decepcionada. Decepcionada com seus pais, sua irmã e com ela mesma por crer que esse dia nunca chegaria.

Bateu com força a porta de seu quarto, trancou a chave e logo se jogou na cama. Tinha um desejo intenso de chorar e uma grande dor de cabeça. Queria chorar e gritar, bater em alguém e retaliar a ela mesma por ser tão estúpida, acreditar em suas próprias fantasias. Um mundo inexistente onde seu ex-namorado deixaria sua irmã e voltaria para ela, mas era óbvio que só em sua imaginação existiria essa esperança porque na vida real, lamentavelmente, estava a crua realidade de que isso nunca aconteceria.

O som do televisor de seu vizinho a descontrolou por completo. Desta vez na assistia pornô, era apenas um filme normal que pelos sons davam a impressão de ser um filme de ação. Levantou-se da cama aos tropeços e foi até o som de seu quarto, pegou o CD da cantora Anna Tsuchiya e pôs sua canção favorita: A Little Pain da artista Olivia Lufkin. Sem piedade alguma aumentou o volume até o nível doze pouco se importando se incomodava os vizinhos, depois de tudo, ela não era a única a fazer escândalos. Não era verdade?!

Caminhou até a cama e novamente se atirou nela concentrando-se em escutar a música que ao invés de relaxá-la, piorava a situação deixando-a mais depressiva. Ainda assim, ela não se incomodava em deixar-se consumir pela depressão, dando a entender que gostava de sentir dor como toda masoquista maníaca depressiva.

...

Se alguém desfrutava atrapalhar a paz de sua vizinha e fazê-la explodir em um paroxismo de ira, esse era Sasuke. Assim pensava ela. Quando pensava isso soava estúpido e às vezes pouco aceitável que Sasuke, um homem feito e maduro, com tal profissão e um sobrenome de peso, fosse capaz de ser tão arbitrário como estupidamente ignorante ao rebaixar-se ao nível de um menino imaturo. Mas é claro que até o mais maduro espécime da terra mostrava suas deformidades.

Ela pensava que ele fazia essas coisas apenas para chateá-la, mas o que não sabia era que ele não estava ciente de sua raiva. Encontrava-se descansando tranquilamente sentando em uma cadeira de praia, de frente para o panorama que lhe oferecia a varanda do apartamento de Naruto. Ino e Naruto assistiam a um filme de ação.

Sasuke abriu um pequeno refrigerador que estava ao lado de sua cadeira e pegou uma cerveja barata e antiquada que tanto criticava, abriu e tomou um grande gole, suspirou e relaxou em sua cadeira, descansou a cabeça e fechou os olhos escutando pela enésima vez como sua vizinha batia olimpicamente as portas. Achava aquilo tão gracioso que abriu um amplo sorriso.

Sua vizinha era a pior de todas, sem duvida alguma, mas na hora de ser sua palhaça pessoal, a que o divertia com seus ataques e tragédias, não havia dúvida que ela era a melhor, mas que fique claro que era até certo ponto... especialmente em um ponto fixo. No sexual. Suspirou a terceira vez bebendo outro gole de sua cerveja barata e escutou um oi. Abriu os olhos parcialmente observando o lado direito, viu aquela mulher com um coque mal feito e o rosto contraído de ira.

– Oi! – repetiu ela ao ver que havia sido ignorada pelo tipinho do outro lado. Sasuke a olhou furtivamente rindo da ideia de ignorá-la. – Poderia ser um pouco mais reservado e abaixar o volume do seu televisor barato! – pediu ela grosseiramente. Talvez se tivesse pedido de maneira educada, ele teria considerado um pouco e atendido o pedido, mas como ela nunca tinha modos, ele não ia responder facilmente, além do mais, ele era Uchiha Sasuke. – O que?! Não me escutou? – vociferou ao ver que ele virava o rosto pretendendo ignorá-la. - Te perguntei se não me escutou? – reiterou sua pergunta em tom mais agudo e pouco amigável recebendo a atenção daquele sujeito com cenho franzido.

– Quando aprender a ser mais civilizada então falaremos. O que acha? – o sarcasmo dele só amentou a fúria dela.

– O que acha disso? Poderia abaixar o volume do caralho do televisor, grande imbecil! Está melhor agora? Em? – finalmente havia conseguido a atenção de seu vizinho que levantou da cadeira.

– Parece que você não sabe com quem está falando. – falou com um pequeno sorriso. Estava irritado e muito.

– Com um joão-ninguém. – bramou cheia de si.

– Em primeiro lugar senhora, você deveria ter mais consideração pelos moradores do prédio e abaixar o volume desse lixo que tem como som.

– Você?! Falando de consideração e de madrugada aumenta o volume do seu televisor para ver seus filmes pornográficos!

– Se não me engando, você tem uma pendência comigo e muito grave. Se não quer mais problemas, será melhor que não se meta comigo. – ele a ameaçou dando uma gargalhada e piorando as coisas.

Enquanto discutiam aos gritos, insultando-se mutuamente, um dos moradores saiu na varanda e observou o que o havia acordado. Um par de indivíduos brigando como dois incoerentes descivilizados e sem modos. Naruto que havia escutado todo o problema levantou-se juntamente com Ino e caminhou até a varanda descobrindo que seu companheiro discutia alegremente com sua vizinha sem se dar conta que a maioria dos vizinhos assistia a aquele espetáculo de suas janelas e varandas. O vizinho cuja briga havia despertado, gritou ao par de loucos que andavam discutindo.

– Poderiam fazer o favor de se calarem de uma vez por todas! Estou tentando dormir! – repetiu com um grande grito fulminando-os com furor.

– Vai para o inferno! – Sasuke e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo e retomaram a discussão.

– Chega! Vou chamar a polícia para vocês! – finalizou o vizinho entrando para seu apartamento. Sakura exclamou um sonoro e.

– Viu o que você provocou! –Sakura acusou Sasuke e o mirou furiosa.

– Foi você quem provocou velha louca. – Sasuke se defendeu. Naruto tentou acalmá-lo enquanto Ino desfrutava daquela briga.

– Sakura. – Shikamaru aproximou-se dela tentando acalmá-la e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. – Acalma-se, tudo já passou. – em um brusco movimento Sakura retirou as mãos dele.

– Não me venha com a estúpida psicologia, já tenho o suficiente com papai. – esfregou na cara dele cheia de ódio.

– Só estou pedindo que fique calma para que não vá parar em uma delegacia. – falou Shikamaru, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não a fez entrar em razão.

– Oi! Mas o que está fazendo! Merda! Exijo que me solte! Ainda me falta dizer um par de verdades a esse idiota! – exclamou cheia de ódio. Shikamaru havia optado em utilizar a força bruta e tirá-la da varanda aos empurrões, levando-a para dentro do apartamento enquanto escutava os insultos dela e do vizinho.

– Sakura! O que está tentando provar com todo esse escândalo? Que está louca? – questionou Shikamaru colocando-se no caminho para que ela não voltasse à varanda e continuasse brigando com o vizinho.

– É um imbecil e me põe cansada! – exclamou ela.

– Não conseguirá nada discutindo com ele aos gritos! – o som da campainha interrompeu o momento.

Sakura gruiu irritada e sem mais remédio foi atender a porta. Ficou impressionada ao ver o homem com um par de malas nas mãos e uma mochila de excursionista nas costas. Piscou três vezes por não crer no que via.

– Papai! – falou sem poder crer. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto coçava a barba. Shikamaru veio até eles e se surpreendeu, mas não tanto quanto Sakura já que ele esperava por isso.

.

.

.

Minhas saudações aos novos leitores.


	9. Capítulo 9

Essa fic não me pertence assim como Naruto também não, é uma tradução da A Little Pain que pertence a Sadness-doll. Publica suas maravilhosas histórias no fanfiction e me permitiu publicá-la para vocês.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Às escuras...

Em seus 25 anos de casado, jamais pensou em viver com sua filha ao se separar de sua esposa. Não que quisesse deixá-la, mas ela havia pedido espaço, um tempo para pensar e ele como um bom cavalheiro aceitou a decisão dela. Mas algo o intrigava naquela decisão. Pensar em que? Em suas vidas? Em seus problemas? O que o deixava nervoso era o simples fato de Tsunade ter pedido um tempo, pois para ele isso era uma etapa de insegurança na relação, além do mais, eles não eram um casal que costumavam brigar e nem dar-se à infidelidade, pelo menos por sua parte, talvez no passado fosse um homem de muitas mulheres, mas quando teve a oportunidade de estar com a pessoa que havia amado toda sua juventude, tudo mudou. Queria muito mais que um simples namoro com ela. Queria tudo com Tsunade.

Nunca se irritou com ela por manter contato com seu ex-marido. Orochimaru foi seu grande amigo no passado. Nunca viu nada estranho nessa relação mesmo muitos dizendo que ele estava idiotamente apaixonado para dar-se conta do ditado que dizia: Onde houve fogo as cinzas permanecem. Aprendeu a amar Tayuya como se fosse sua filha. Um tempo depois veio a grande surpresa da chegada de Sakura fazendo-o sentir o homem mais feliz da terra. Sempre foi dito que o melhor presente para um homem era um filho, mas para Jiraya, o melhor presente que a vida tinha lhe dado era a alegria de ter uma filha. Isso bastava para ele. Tsunade e ele tiveram outro bebê varão chamado Konohamaru, um pequeno diabinho que Jiraya vivia repreendendo as travessuras enquanto a mãe consentia tudo. Amava todos os seus filhos e apesar de Konohamaru ser a caçula, seu bebê era Sakura a quem via como uma menininha.

Sua pequena menina, sua bonequinha de porcelana, sua princesinha, a neném do papai... Nunca se cansaria de dizer essas palavras e referir-se a ela dessa forma mesmo sabendo que ela era uma mulher adulta. Para ele Sakura ainda era a neném do papai que agora teria que socorrê-lo. Patético não?

– Papai. – exclamou ela novamente. Ele pigarreou incomodado diante da expressão dura no rosto de seu bebê.

– Filha... – tentou dizer algo, mas com sorte Sakura o interrompeu tomando a palavra, que por sinal era o melhor, já que ainda não se sentia preparado para falar com sua pequena.

– Papai, o que faz aqui? – questionou ela com o cenho totalmente franzido pela surpresa do que via.

– Posso entrar? – perguntou desnecessariamente já que a casa dela era como sua casa, mas preferiu perguntar antes.

– Mas é claro que sim! Não tem que perguntar. – deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

– Eu te ajudo. – Shikamaru se ofereceu pegando as maletas da mão de Jiraya.

– Papai pode me explicar o que significa tudo isso? – perguntou um pouco aturdida ao se dar conta que ele trazia maletas consigo.

– Pois é isso o que está vendo Sakura. – isso havia sido a resposta mais ilógica que esse homem de palavras diretas tinha dado a ela, mas o disse sem pensar por conta do nervosismo que levava por dentro.

– O que eu vejo? – repetiu ela sem poder crer. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos. – Chega aqui vestido com a mesma roupa da festa, um montão de malas nas mãos e espera que eu adivinhe. Papai, que tipo de piada é essa? – soltou a pergunta com grande sarcasmo e uma risada falsa.

Jiraya estava a ponto de falar, mas aquilo que passou despercebido, ele focalizou com a vista e uma interrogação surgiu em seu semblante.

– O que Shikamaru faz aqui? – interrogou se dando conta do tipo de vestimenta que ele levava e da liberdade com que se movia pelo apartamento. A impressão que dava era de que havia algo mais entre eles.

– Papai, isso não vem ao caso. – disse Sakura e soltou um suspiro.

– Sim. Vem ao caso porque tenho que saber e ainda mais agora. – enfatizou simplesmente porque não queria interromper a privacidade da sua filha com seu novo parceiro a qual conhecia desde menino.

– Vive aqui. – revelou a Haruno.

– E por que nunca me disse bebê? Sou seu pai e por isso tenho que sabê-lo. Tenho que saber que minha filha vive com Shikamaru que é seu parceiro. – precipitou-se no falar deixando Sakura aturdida.

– Papai! Não somos nada! – justificou-se. – Shikamaru vive comigo até que se estabeleça. Deixou sua namorada e não tem aonde ir porque seus pais o colocaram para fora de casa para que seja independente, além do mais, seu estado financeiro não é dos melhores já que sua noiva o embolou com muitas dívidas. – Shikamaru a olhou de canto de olho por ter sua vida patética tão exposta. Há! Certamente o homem estaria pensando que ele era um fraco e corno, desses que são bem cegos!

– Ah... – murmurou Jiraya um pouco surpreendido e incomodo por sua filha dizer essas coisas como se não fosse nada diante do jovem que agora não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

– E agora papai... Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – pediu Sakura que não havia esquecido o tema.

– Bem filha. Sua mãe e eu. Quer dizer... Ela... Porque foi ela quem pediu e eu aceitei. Nós decidimos nos dar espaço. Só por uns dias! – a última frase enfatizou em alto tom ao ver a cara de espanto de sua filha. DEUS! Ela estava desesperada e powww! Não tinha jeito. Depois de tanto rodeio e palavras desnecessárias, disse tudo, desolando-a.

– Vou beber alguma coisa. – o silencio foi interrompido por Shikamaru que se levantou do assento ao sentir-se incomodado com a conversa. Saiu da sala com o pretexto de pegar algo para beber.

– Separaram-se! – exclamou ela.

– NÃO! Claro que não meu bebê! – falou de imediato ao ver que a notícia havia perturbado um pouco o estado psicológico da sua filha. – Só nos demos uns dias para pensar. – finalizou depois de uma curta pausa.

– Pensar em que?

– Na relação. – contestou um pouco indeciso.

– Divorciaram-se!

– NÃO SAKURA! – exclamou ele desesperado.

– Então... Por que o tempo se não se divorciaram? – atacou ela com a grande interrogação que ironicamente era a mesma dele. Inferno! Tudo estava ficando pior do que havia planejado. Tantas notícias para sua filha. Uma atrás da outra. Por sorte "não se voltava louca"!

– Isso é normal com qualquer casal. – explicou exasperadamente enquanto levava a mão direita ao pescoço e massageava os pontos tensos.

– Quer dizer papai que isso é normal em relações que vão mal e estão próximas de um divórcio.

– Sakura... Por que pensa em divórcio? Sua mãe pediu um tempo, não significa que vamos separar. – explicou-lhe pela enésima vez.

– O que você sabe papai? Além do mais, falando claramente, você em um tempo, muito antes de conhecer a mamãe, era um homem de muitas mulheres e sempre utilizava como desculpa para deixá-las a irônica frase: "necessito de tempo para pensar nas coisas". – fez uma vaga imitação de seu pai constrangendo-o com aquelas palavras.

– Isto é diferente Sakura, nós temos filhos e estamos casados. Somos parceiros bastante capacitados para enfrentar os problemas e não fugir. – explicou seu pai nervoso pelo que Sakura disse. O que estava se passando?

– Papai, em que mundo vive? Porque me parece que está fora do tempo. Estamos em 2012 e você ainda está nos anos 70. – falou com uma expressão estupefata em seu rosto e cruzou os braços.

Por que ela tornava as coisas tão difíceis?! Não bastava sua insegurança e sua pequena princesinha andava infligindo nele mais insegurança ainda. Com isto já estava à borda da depressão e próximo ao suicídio. As palavras de sua filha motivavam mais ainda essa decisão. No final de tudo, quem levava uma tristeza profunda era Sakura que se sentia culpada. Se não tivesse aparecido na festa, eles nunca teriam brigado.

Ela decidiu deixar para depois toda aquela conversa. Não estava se sentindo confortável com a ideia de que tudo aquilo havia sido sua culpa e falar com ele só piorava as coisas.

– Vem papai, te mostrarei o seu quarto. – anunciou ela com uma voz desconcertada, seu pai a seguiu.

– Sim, creio que seria o melhor.

Seu apartamento tinha três quartos, o dela, o quarto que Shikamaru ocupava e seu acolhedor estúdio onde passava horas trabalhando. Teve que acomodar seu pai em seu estúdio onde só havia um armário repleto de caixas cheias de papeis e coisas obsoletas e um acolhedor sofá cama, não era muito, mas era o suficiente para ele até que pudesse arranjar tudo de maneira a transformar o ambiente em um quarto.

Seu pai não objetou diante do que sua filha oferecia. Shikamaru se ofereceu para mudar de lugar com Jiraya alegando que ele era o pai da moça e por tanto, tinha o direito de exigir o melhor espaço já que Shikamaru estava ali de favor. Jiraya não aceitou assegurando que o que sua filha oferecia era mais que suficiente.

Ter Shikamaru e seu pai vivendo em seu apartamento roubava-lhe sua privacidade. Na verdade, ao receber Shikamaru nada havia mudado já que continuava andando pelo apartamento com roupa íntima e fazendo as mesmas coisas que fazia quando vivia sozinha, mas na mente dela e segundo suas deduções, ela assegurava que sua privacidade estava sendo ameaçada.

Teve uma patética e vaga imaginação de ser recebida na porta de seu apartamento por seu pai que lhe atacava com as típicas perguntas que um pai faz à sua filha adolescente. Bufou ao ser consciente da estupidez que estava pensando. Ela já era maior de idade e por tanto, podia chegar a hora que quisesse sem se preocupar com sermões paternos.

Esse dia havia trazido muitas surpresas que espantaram seu sono obrigando-a a recorrer à medicação para dormir. Precisava descansar, pois o dia seguinte seria o pior de todos. Sentia um desejo profundo de gritar e chorar, mas não podia fazê-lo devido à presença de seu pai e não queria preocupá-lo com um de seus ataques de histeria o qual seguramente ele acudiria com a infeliz frase: "tranquiliza Sakura, tudo é questão de calma e psicologia". Humpf! Como odiava essa frase infeliz. Como se isso fosse tão fácil. Até mesmo um psiquiatra em um momento de grande depressão acharia fora de lugar essas palavras, mas o que se podia fazer, era seu pai que lhe dizia essas palavras e não um zé ninguém a quem facilmente ela poderia mandar para o inferno.

...

Os dias passaram convertendo-se em semanas. Adaptou-se à presença de seu pai em seu apartamento. Como de costume, Sakura havia voltado à sua vida monótona, sempre enfocada em seu trabalho e projetos especiais. A companheira de sua vida, a depressão, havia se tornado algo normal e deixando-a cada vez mais abatida, mas mesmo assim, sabia fingir bem ao ponto de ninguém notar.

O peso na consciência por causa da separação de seus pais havia afetado seu trabalho, atrapalhando assim o enfoque nas suas importantes tarefas. Apesar de Shikamaru lhe assegurar que nada tinha sido sua culpa, ela se sentia assim. Não dormia o suficiente sabendo que no quarto ao lado, seu pai dormia sozinho e sem a companhia de sua mãe que ele tanto desfrutava.

Nessas três semanas do mês de março, Sakura havia comprovado que a culpa da separação de seus pais, não havia sido totalmente sua. Uma tarde, de passeio pelas lojas de Ginza, distrito de Chuo, teve a surpresa de ver sua mãe confraternizando alegremente com Orochimaru em um restaurante Bikkuri sushi. Ali entendeu que a relação de seus pais estava deteriorando e tudo graças ao retorno do ex-marido de sua mãe. Quis entrar no restaurante e enfrentar o problema, encará-los e dizer a sua mãe que era muito descaramento estar desfrutando de uma cena com Orochimaru enquanto seu pai andava bêbado e desolado por ela, mas no final das contas, quem devia esclarecer a coisas e enfrentar tudo era seu pai e não ela.

O mês de março terminou e entrou o mês de abril. Aquela primavera prometia ser desagradável para ela e para seu pai. Na primeira semana de abril, seu pai abandonou o consultório e deixou seus pacientes para a esposa que era sua sócia nesse importante consultório. Não quis dar explicações a sua filha, mas no fundo ela sabia que seu pai tinha tomado conhecimento das saídas matutinas de Tsunade e Orochimaru. Jiraya decidiu separar-se dela ao invés de se iludir com esperança que não existia. Na tarde de 12 de abril, Sakura chegou ao seu apartamento dando de cara com malas pela sala e um hóspede mais. Franziu o cenho ao vê-lo ali.

– Konohamaru?! – soltou surpreendida ao ver seu irmão de onze anos sentado no tapete jogando um de seus típicos jogos de guerra.

– Papai! Saku-chan chegou! – gritou seu irmão escandalosamente. Nem sequer se voltou para ver sua irmã ou dizer um "olá". Sakura bufou irritada com o irritante comportamento de seu irmão.

– Muito bom! Chegou justamente a tempo de jantar. Já vou servir! – informou seu pai da cozinha. Sakura tirou sua mochila e atirou-a no sofá rezando para que o resto do dia não fosse pior que sua manhã. Recebeu um grande sermão de seu chefe Kakashi que exigia novas ideias dela.

– Muito bom! – gritou seu irmão ao obter mais uma vitória no maldito jogo que começava a perturbar a Haruno.

– Humpf! – proferiu irritada diante da escandalosa motivação do idiota de seu irmão.

Seu irmão tinha se apoderado do controle da tv, aumentando o volume mais que o necessário e atrapalhando o descanso dela. Definitivamente... hoje era o seu pior dia. Seu irmão gritando e xingando, exaltando-se por causa do bendito jogo. Os disparos e gritos do jogo foram o grande detonador da ira da Haruno que se levantou em silêncio e encarou ferozmente o pequeno diabinho que tinha como irmão.

– Konohamaru. – chamou tranquilamente, apesar de tudo, era um menino e entendia seu entusiasmo com seu novo jogo. – Poderia abaixar o volume da tv, por favor. – pediu-lhe com toda calma. Seu irmão continuava entretido com o jogo.

– Não... – aquele simples "não" foi a gota d'água. Sakura tomou o console do playstation 3 que curiosamente lhe pertencia e foi tirado de seu quarto pelo irmão.

– Oi! Pedaço de idiota! Está em meu apartamento, usa o meu televisor e se apodera do meu console de videogame, por tanto, se não fizer o que eu te digo vai se dar mal! – contrariada, devolveu-lhe o equipamento para logo pegar o controle da tv e abaixar o volume numa altura mais moderada.

Seu irmão fez uma de suas típicas e falsas cenas de pirraça...

– Papai! Sakura me bateu com o controle remoto da tv! – gritou a grande mentira.

– M-mas o que?! Você é um... – e justo quando ela havia cerrado o punho para verdadeiramente golpear seu irmão, seu pai gritou.

– Sakura! Konohamaru! Já vão começar com suas discussões! – exclamou da cozinha. – Este é um dia familiar e por tanto, peço o apoio de vocês! – finalizou Jiraya fazendo Konohamaru suspirar.

– E mamãe virá? – atacou Sakura não escutando nada por parte de seu pai.

– Duvido. Mamãe está no noivado de Tayuya com Kimimaro. Está fixando a data do casamento junto com Orochimaru. – informou o grande informante matutino Konohamaru, sempre por dentro de qualquer fofoca.

– Konohamaru! O que eu já falei sobre escutar a conversa alheia! – seu pai chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Não foi de propósito. Mamãe estava falando sobre isso no carro enquanto estávamos vindo para cá. Humpf! Não tinha como eu sair do carro. – defendeu-se com suas típicas desculpas baratas. Seu pai lhe dirigiu um olhar ameaçador silenciando-o, mas no minuto seguinte abriu a boca.

– Fique tranquila irmãzinha, é como papai disse: "tudo é questão de calma e psicologia...". Não é verdade papai? - burlou-se da irmã ao informá-la do compromisso de Tayuya com o ex-namorado dela.

– Não seja intrometido! - exclamou a Haruno, levantou-se do sofá, pegou sua mochila e partiu rumo à saída sendo interferida por seu pai.

– Aonde vai Sakura?

– Vou dar uma volta e aproveito para comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando. – não deu detalhe de sua saída e não interessava a ninguém aonde ia.

– Está vendo papai, lá vai Sakura com seus hormônios depressivos. Mamãe tem razão, ficará louca. – seu pai o fulminou com o olhar calando-o por completo.

...

Caminhou cheia de raiva rumo ao elevador. Chegou antes das portas se fecharem. Merda! – resmungou em voz baixa ao encontrar seu vizinho ocupando o elevador. Viu que ele levava duas malas. Que irônico já que desde que se levantou as únicas coisas que viu foram malas. Alegrou-se mentalmente ao imaginar seu vizinho se mudando ou saindo em viagem de férias. Se ele estivesse tirando férias, seria férias para ela também já que não teria os escândalos matutinos de seu vizinho.

Supôs que o elevador iria direto para o lobby, mas não foi assim. Alguém dos andares acima havia apertado o botão. A Haruno amaldiçoou mentalmente ao ter que suportar seu vizinho ao qual não parava de olhá-la friamente.

– Imbecil... – murmurou cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu de lado ao ver que sua simples presença podia tirá-la do sério.

No meio do sétimo e oitavo piso o elevador parou e apagou as luzes.

– Maldição! – soltou o Uchiha irritado. Justo quando tinha que chegar cedo ao aeroporto surge os inconvenientes.

Ele se aproximou do botão de emergências e apertou várias vezes, não obteve nenhuma resposta. Pegou seu celular e ligou para a guarita de segurança do prédio.

– Outra vez o elevador parou. – anunciou imediatamente ao escutar a voz do guarda incompetente que fazia o turno desta tarde.

– Lamento sr. Sasuke, mas estamos sem energia, ou melhor, a cidade está sem energia. – anunciou o guarda.

– Como acabou a luz? – aquela revelação alterou um pouco a Harunoque se aproximou dele.

– Isso significa que não poderemos sair daqui! – ela se intrometeu atrapalhando o Uchiha de escutar o que dizia o homem ao telefone.

– Poderia ficar calada. – pediu ele grosseiramente fazendo-a suspirar.

– Ouça! Recordo-te que também é meu problema. Estamos presos aqui. – interrompeu-o uma vez mais fazendo-o perder a paciência.

– Não me importa como seja, mas preciso sair daqui de qualquer forma. – ordenou o Uchiha repetindo pele enésima vez, as mesmas palavras ao segurança.

– Não temos energia e mesmo que forcemos a porta do elevador, não conseguiremos tirá-los daí, pois estão presos entre o sétimo e oitavo piso. – o guarda também repetiu pela enésima vez cortando a comunicação justamente quando Sasuke ia replicar.

Observou a tela de seu celular que piscou e apagou logo depois de sumir o sinal de carga de bateria.

– Inferno! Isso só acontece comigo! – proferiu em um de seus arrebatos jogando longe seu celular.

Sakura se afastou dele acomodando-se em um dos cantos do elevador. Não podia ver nada, estava tudo escuro e ela se encontrava a sós com ele. Tudo aquilo era como um pesadelo feito em realidade, não... era o pior dos horrores que poderia acontecer com ela e com seu desprezível vizinho.

.

.

.

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews! ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

Essa fic não me pertence...

* * *

Dezenove minutos... Ou não?

– Desliga. – ordenou ela com voz ultrajada. Sasuke continuou ignorando aquela mulher encolhida no canto do elevador.

Franziu o cenho e contraiu seu rosto de uma maneira espantosa que fazia até graça. Estava furiosa. Sasuke estava recostado na parede e com as mãos apoiadas no corrimão metálico, suas pernas estavam cruzadas e sua vista estava fixa nas portas do elevador. Estava irritado, principalmente por saber que não chegaria à Nova York a tempo. Tinha negócios importantes a resolver. Sua agência pornográfica estava ao ponto de ir a banca rota por um simples e estúpido contrato que havia firmado com o negociante de Hugh Hefner que o enganou e mentiu a Hugh Hefner e com isso tornaram-se sócios e dividiram a agência. Desgraçado!

– Não me escutou! Alô! Estou falando com você! Pelo menos me dá um sinal que está me escutando! Não me ignore! - a voz dela parecia um eco insuportável em sua cabeça. Por que demônios não se calava de uma vez? Por que ela tinha que complicar sua existência? – Isso é um elevador! Aqui não se fuma idiota! – proferiu ela fazendo o Uchiha gruir. - Por deus! Utiliza por uma vez em sua vida o seu cérebro e leva em consideração que poderia acionar o alarme de incêndio. – comunicou ela alarmada com a ideia de que as coisas poderiam piorar... Completamente molhados e com frio.

– Sofre de algum problema mental? – aquela pergunta a deixou abobada... Em questão de segundos ele já havia lhe tirado do eixo. – Tenho lido que as pessoas que sofrem de algum atraso mental não conseguem fazer as coisas normais do dia a dia inclusive não se expressam nem se comportam da maneira correta. Ou talvez esteja equivocado e o teu caso seja falta de atenção o qual lhe causou algum transtorno psicológico. – falou ele com desdém.

– Tem algum título onde diga graduado em psicologia ou psiquiatria? Em? – perguntou ela com o cenho franzido e um pouco de sarcasmo.

– Não se necessita ter nenhum título desses para avaliar se uma pessoa sofre de alguma incapacidade mental. – contestou frio e arrogante fazendo a Haruno inalar uma grande quantidade de ar.

– Sempre é assim com todas as mulheres? Por acaso não te ensinaram a respeitar uma? Sou uma mulher e por direito mereço respeito.

– Humpf! Não vejo nenhuma mulher. – atacou ele com um de seus frívolos sarcasmos.

– Chega! Já basta! E antes de fazer um voto de silêncio contra você, te direi um par de verdades na tua cara! – disse ela. Ele simplesmente ficou em silêncio encarando-a como se ela fosse inferior. E agora ela ia o avaliar! – Você é o homem mais terrível que tenho o trágico destino de conhecer. Acredita que só porque tem uma imagem aceitável na sociedade pode insultar e tratar a todos como lixos. Não tem educação, é um machista e começo a crer que sofres disso que chamam de falta de controle de ira. Tem pinta de abusador, bate em mulheres e as maltrata não só psicologicamente como verbalmente. É asqueroso e doente sexual que se encontra com o primeiro que vê e... – tentou continuar sua avaliação sobre ele.

– Com efeito, sou todo um asqueroso ao encontrar-me com a primeira bêbada chata e malcheirosa. – interrompeu-a ele. Ela explodiu em ira ao dar-se conta que essas palavras eram diretamente para ela.

– É tudo o que eu disse! Devo acrescentar que você é o homem mais infeliz, arrogante, hipócrita, narcisista, egocêntrico, egoísta e estúpido que já vi em minha vida! - terminou suas palavras ignorantemente... suas palavras careciam de maturidade.

– Diga-me algo que me surpreenda mulher. - ele bufou. Ela ficou em silêncio certificando-se de cumprir o seu voto de silêncio, algo ignorante para sua idade.

Tinha a respiração alterada pela ira que levava por dentro. Aquele homem era insuportável e para seu infortúnio havia ficado preso com ele naquela pequena caixa de metal aonde dificilmente poderiam caber cinco pessoas de tão limitado que era o espaço.

Seu telefone tocou, tirou-o do bolso da calça jeans um pouco desgastada. A mulher tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar um Iphone, mas não um par de calças à sua altura.

Observou a tela de seu telefone. Era seu pai quem lhe chamava, decidiu aceitar a ligação.

– Papai, o que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou, mas pouco pode falar com seu irmão falando rapidamente e com voz alterada.

– Sakura, o papai está em crise! - Konohamaru exclamou fazendo um esforço para não se alterar. Não queria que seu pai ouvisse e o repreendesse por chamar a sua irmã e contar o que aconteceu.

– O que aconteceu Konohamaru? - ela perguntou alterada. - Papai está bem? O que aconteceu? Por Deus! Fala! – Sakura perguntou assustada ao acreditar que seu pai tinha infartado ou algo assim.

– Sakura! - hesitou em dizer, não tinha certeza se ele estava fazendo a coisa certa.

– Fala rapaz!

– Mamãe pediu o divórcio ao papai! Ligou para ele e disse! Papai está trancado no quarto e se não fosse por mim estaríamos em pleno fogo, pois ele deixou o fogão ligado. – revelo seu irmão.

Ouviu o grande sermão que seu pai deu em seu irmão para logo em seguida escutar a voz dele ao telefone.

– Meu neném, tudo ficará bem, papai vai resolver tudo. Irei falar com sua mãe e já, já resolvemos as coisas. É questão de conversarmos e nos entendermos... Ela está insegura e confusa, isso é tudo meu bebê. – seu pai falou um pouco nervoso, ela pode notar nele o medo ao transmitir essas palavras. Seu pai estava à borda do descontrole e a ponto de chorar.

– Papai! É minha culpa. Eu sou a culpada por vocês estarem a ponto de se divorciarem. Sou uma tonta ao me deixar levar por minha ira e aparecer na festa da minha irmã e Kimimaro. – seu pai sentiu-se destruído ao escutá-la expressar-se dessa maneira tão negativa, era consciente de que tudo aquilo a estava afetando, pois sua filha acreditava que tudo era culpa dela.

– Sakura, sua mãe e eu já tínhamos problemas há seis meses. Nada disso é culpa sua bebê. – assegurou ele com toda a sinceridade.

– Por que nunca me contou nada?! Por que não me disse que tinham problemas?! – fez uma pausa. – Papai, eu tinha o direito de saber!

– E o tem meu neném. Tem o direito de saber o que ocorre em casa e sobre nossas decisões, mas acredite que minha intenção não era excluir você do círculo familiar senão dos problemas. Não queria que sofresse mais. Sei que ainda não se recuperou do que aconteceu com Kimimaro. – explicou-se.

– Papai! Por que me excluiu dessa forma?! Não é justo! – exclamou ela com o rosto contraído e vermelho. Estava a ponto de começar a chorar de tanta ira e pressão que levava por dentro.

– Sakura fique calma. Por favor, não se exalte, pois não te fará bem. Eu te amo tanto que não quero que algo te aborreça minha pequenininha. – pediu preocupado.

– NÃO! Não me peça para ficar calma quando minha família sofre uma crise que indiretamente sou a responsável! – exclamou dando a conversa por encerrada.

Insistentemente seu pai continuou ligando, mas ela ignorou todas as chamadas pensando em chamar sua mãe e pedir uma resposta sobre aquela decisão. Selecionou o número e esperou que ela respondesse. A primeira ligação não teve êxito, a segunda foi recusada e na terceira Tsunade atendeu.

– Oi meu bebê! O que quer amor? – falou entre risos comprovando à Sakura que sua mãe estava rodeada de pessoas. Irritou-se severamente com o estado de ânimo da sua mãe.

– Mamãe! Como pode estar tão alegre com o que acaba de ocorrer! – soltou chateada. Sua mãe se desculpou com os que estavam por perto pedindo licença para ir a um lugar mais privado.

– Sakura, meu céu... Não tenho carga suficiente na bateria do celular e não tenho onde carregá-la. A energia está acabando. – Sakura tomou aquilo como uma desculpa para evadir da conversa e cortar a ligação. Atacou de imediato.

– Não mamãe! Não se atreva a me enrolar com essa desculpa de que seu telefone está sem carga! Eu te conheço e sei que leva uma bateria de reserva em sua bolsa. – Sakura a desmascarou e Tsunade permaneceu em silêncio.

– Está bem Sakura. O que aconteceu! – sua mãe suspirou rendida diante da ideia de falar com sua filha.

– Não pode ser mamãe. – Sakura falou com a voz quebrantada, mordeu os lábios com a intenção de aguentar a vontade de chorar.

– O que está acontecendo meu céu? Por que está tão chateada?

– Tomei conhecimento que se divorciou de papai o qual está em estado de crise e eu te ligo e me encontro com a grande casualidade que essa decisão não te afetou em nada. – revelou Sakura. Tsnudade suspirou um pouco irritada.

– Quem te disse?

– Isso não importa.

– Sakura... As decisões que seu pai e eu tomamos são nossas, jamais te consultaria para isso. Eu já tomei minha decisã mais correta. Não viverei dentro de um casamento falido. Tem que entender e se não estou em crise é porque tomei a decisão correta e me sinto segura com ela. – Sakura estalou em ira.

– É uma descarada mamãe! Eu te vi em várias ocasiões com Orochimaru! E não negue, pois os vi jantando em um restaurante. Sei que antes de toda a discussão entre o papai e você já havia problemas e todos eles por sua culpa. Você foi infiel ao papai? – perguntou ela. Sua mãe soltou uma exclamação de indignação. – E não o negue mamãe que te conheço muito bem! Não posso crer que é minha mãe! Me diz mamãe! Por acaso sou uma filha de uma relação anterior do papai e você decidiu ser minha mãe! Porque parece mentira que seja assim tão insensata e não tenha consideração sobre os sentimentos do papai e dos meus!

– Não serei infeliz em mais um casamento só para fazer vocês felizes. Tem que entender que eu também tenho uma vida!

– NÃO digo eu! Renego a você como mãe! – Sakura a ofendeu.

– Eu tão pouco posso crer que seja minha filha! É todo o contrário de uma pessoal normal!

– Pois bem, se sou ou não normal pelo menos não sou insensata e despreocupada como você mamãe! – defendeu-se. – Sempre me deixou de lado.

– Porque você procurou isso Sakura! E já tive o suficiente com você hoje! NÃO me ligue mais! – finalizou cortando a ligação de sua própria filha que havia ficado com as palavras na boca.

Deixou sair toda aquela fúria em lágrimas. Seu rosto estava contraído e vermelho de ira. E agora? Como ficaria seu pai com todo aquele problema? Que faria? Como terminaria tudo? Mil perguntas passaram por sua mente e nenhuma delas tinha resposta alguma para diminuir ao mínimo toda aquela sensação que levava por dentro.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez e ela inconscientemente aceitou a chamada sem olhar o visor.

– Sakura. – falou aquela voz masculina que imediatamente ela reconheceu e trouxe sua ira com mais força.

– O que quer? – cuspiu enfurecida.

– Está chateada? – Sakura suspirou de ira.

– Não! Claro que não Kimimaro! Só estou rindo de raiva. – respondeu ela com sarcasmo... certamente o grande imbecil a estava chamando para algum evento de sua irmã e dele. – Para o que me ligou? E como demônios conseguiu o meu número? – estava furiosa e era fato que aquela conversa seria ainda mais difícil do que ela acreditava.

– Ainda conservo seu número em meus contatos. Apesar de tudo, somos como família. – ele respondeu e ela bufou enojada diante daquelas palavras.

– Humpf!... Família. Poderia deixar de ser tão dramático e dizer para o que me ligou.

– O que há com você? Eu mal comecei a falar e já está me insultando e tratando da pior maneira possível. – queixou-se.

– Ah Kimimaro! Até que enfim me perguntou! – soltou com sarcasmo. Kimimaro odiava isso nela. – Mmmmm... Vamos ver... Por onde começaremos. Ah! Porque não começamos desde nosso passado! Parece bom? Em? – ironizou. – Comecemos por nossa ligação "Divino namoro", se assim podemos chamá-lo. – começou ela sendo interrompida por seu ex-namorado.

– E para você não foi? Por acaso não fui suficiente homem em nossa relação? – perguntou indignado e com raiva.

– E você chama "Suficiente homem" ter se deitado com minha irmã quando estava comigo! Em? - acusou ela. Ele gruiu.

– Já vai começar! É sempre o mesmo!

– Cale-se que ainda nem comecei! Ainda não disse o melhor!

– Menos mal! – bufou com raiva agregando um pouco de sarcasmo.

– Te apresentei à minha família para fazer laços e não para se enrabichar por minha irmã mais velha às minhas costas. – ela gritou. Sasuke bufou baixinho com tudo aquilo. – Suas malditas desculpas para não me ver, seu afastamento, sua falta de atenção, sua frieza, tudo isso e muito mais, deitou-se com minha irmã com a desculpa que eu não era o que você pensava. Isso e muito mais, ratifica muito bem meu ódio insuportável por você. Então não venha me pedir respeito, pois a mim não dá vontade de concedê-lo depois de tudo o que você fez. – finalizou triunfante e antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela se adiantou e continuou com seu testamento de queixas e insultos. – Trouxe desgraça à minha família! Por sua culpa minha irmã e eu não podemos nos ver nem em pintura! Trouxe a tragédia para a minha família e me fez infeliz! – todo aquele desabafo estava lhe fazendo bem. Nem se importou que o imbecil de seu vizinho estivesse escutando.

– Já Sakura! Basta Já! Com você não se pode falar! – ele gritou.

– E se atreve a gritar comigo imbecil! – proferiu indignada.

– Sakura... – chamou-lhe com voz arrependida. – Sinto muito. De verdade que sinto muito. – desculpou-se, mas isso pouco importou a ela. – Não foi minha intenção gritar com você dessa forma.

– Ahh! E agora o lamenta! Que irônico? Não?

– Vamos Sakura. Deixa-me falar. Por favor... – pediu com toda a paciência.

– E o que mais quer que te deixe falar se até gritando comigo você está. – interrompeu ela novamente soltando um suspiro exasperado.

– Desespera-me não poder dizer o que quero... – desculpou-se por seu comportamento.

– Se me ligou para dizer sobre o divórcio de meus pais, te aviso que já sei. Pode economizar suas palavras. – interrompeu ela novamente.

– Já está sabendo... – murmurou ele.

– Sim, já sei. Para isso me ligou?

– Não.

– NÃO?

– Não. Não foi para isso que liguei, e se não me deixar falar, te juro que irei até seu apartamento para falar e se não abrir a porta a derrubarei a golpes. – ameaçou ele.

– Por mim faça como quiser, quem te receberá será o meu pai.

– Se tenho que passar por cima do seu pai, eu o farei Sakura! – ameaçou ele. Sasuke começava a se exasperar. Os gritos dela e o chiado daquela voz por telefone, tudo aquilo começava a colocá-lo de mau humor.

– Imbecil! – exclamou Sasuke irritado. Aquela exclamação surgiu por causa do guarda de segurança e suas palavras que tanto o irritaram. Sua grande exclamação chegou aos ouvidos não só de Sakura como também de Kimimaro que a tomou como pessoal.

– Quem foi esse? – perguntou Kimimaro furioso com aquele intrometido que havia exclamado aquela palavra. Sakura tirou proveito daquilo.

– É meu namorado Shikamaru que está comigo e que te chamou de imbecil. – falou sem pensar no que havia dito.

Só pode escutar uma grande exclamação de um – O que! – por parte de Sasuke.

– Diz a esse imbecil que feche a boca e não se meta em meus assuntos pessoais. – ordenou Kimimaro.

– Esse imbecil tem nome e pensa que você é um desgraçado e filho da puta. – respondeu ela. Sasuke piscou várias vezes e irritado caminhou até ela com o propósito de pegar o telefone e esclarecer tudo.

– Oi! O que se passa com você! Devolve! – exclamou Sakura no momento em que Sasuke pegou o telefone de sua mão.

– Não sei quem é, mas tudo isto não passa de uma invenção de...

– Escuta-me bem. Se acredita que é suficientemente homem para insultar-me por telefone, eu espero que o seja quando nos encontrarmos. – Kimimaro o ameaçou. Sasuke franziu o cenho e bufou. – Qual é a graça palhaço?!

– Você é um imbecil perdedor... – Sasuke cortou a chamada deixando Kimimaro com as palavras na boca.

– Você é um intrometido! – justo quando ela se voltou, se encontrou de frente com aqueles olhos furiosos. Sakura tomou-lhe o telefone.

– Escuta-me bem mulher. Não me meta em seus problemas. Escutou?

– Perdão? – ela piscou com sarcasmo. - Não é minha culpa que o comentário tenha sido tomado como pessoal, além do mais, seu nome não é Shikamaru. – falou ela com valentia.

– Mas sou eu quem está aqui! Ou vai me dizer que havia uma terceira pessoa entre nós! – exclamou furioso.

– Qual é o seu problema imbecil? – ela o empurrou para trás deixando-o incrédulo diante do atrevimento dela.

– O que há comigo? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Te direi o que ocorre aqui. Tenho levado dezenove minutos escutando toda a sua baboseira e ainda por cima me agrega a ela com prazer. – exclamou. Sakura cruzou os braços dando aquela estúpida mirada que ele odiava.

– Recordo que não era a você a quem me referia.

Foi questão de um milagre para que Sasuke exclamasse um aleluia ao ar. Finalmente a energia retornou. O elevador baixou até o térreo abrindo suas portas. Ambos saíram juntos. Sakura se encontrou com Shikamaru que entrava pela porta principal do edifício.

– Fodeu! – exclamou ela nervosa. Sasuke continuou o passo olhando-a de esguelha ao ver que não o seguia.

– Sakura, eu estava te ligando. – falou Shikamaru e no momento seguinte alguém o agarrava pela camiseta metendo um grande murro em sua bochecha esquerda.

Sasuke parou em seco. Sakura estava entre impressionada e nervosa.

– Eu te adverti imbecil. – exclamou Kimimaro que havia cumprido sua promessa de ir até o apartamento de Sakura.

– Foda-se! – exclamou Sakura baixinho.

– Mas o que há com você imbecil? – Shikamaru se reincorporou ficando de frente com esse homem que o agrediu sem motivo algum segundo ele.

– Acha-se suficiente homem para me insultar por telefone? Em?

– Mas do que está falando! Em nenhum momento falei com você! – Shikamaru defendeu-se. – Sakura, o que significa tudo isso? – perguntou o jovem confuso.

– Agora ignora tudo o que me disse seu filho da puta, é um grande covarde. – continuou Kimimaro. Sakura ficou ainda mais confundida diante da intervenção de uma terceira pessoa que estava mais que irritado com os insultos. Não era a esse Shikamaru a quem insultava, mas sim Sasuke que tomou aquilo como pessoal ao seu modo.

– Fui eu quem te insultou. E agora, o que vai fazer? – Parou no meio dos dois olhando com desdém a Kimimaro.

Agora sim tudo estava revolto... em dezenove minutos mais, tudo tinha dado um giro total. Agora se encontrava não só seu ex-namorado como seu suposto namorado e seu inimigo... e para transformar em uma complicação maior, sua mãe havia chegado em companhia de sua irmã e Sandy, a ex-namorada de Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Morro de rir :D


	11. Capítulo 11

.

.

À borda do desespero...

Seus olhos transluziam ansiedade e impressão pela inesperada aparição de sua mãe e irmã. As vozes ao seu redor foram sumindo à medida que a mente divagava no mais profundo de seus pensamentos. O desespero a atacou nesse instante. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma forte vontade de sair correndo para o mais longe possível de tudo aquilo que lhe provocava dor. Entregou-se à lamentável resignação. Já não havia nada a fazer ou dizer, tudo havia se transformado em um verdadeiro problema que agora ela não sabia como resolver.

Um nó se fez em sua garganta ao ver seu pai sair pelas portas do elevador soltando em uma exclamação o nome dela. Seu irmão menor seguia o passo do pai.

– Sakura, o que aconteceu? - perguntou seu pai e ela não soube o que responder. Queria falar, mas as palavras não saíam.

O que fazia ali com eles? Como sabia que estavam ali?

– Tsunade, o que você disse à sua filha? - Jiraya a fulminou com o olhar. Tsunade franziu o cenho indignada. - Para que veio Tsunade? - atacou cheio de ira. Quem imaginaria que encontraria sua esposa no lobby do edifício depois de ter decidido dar uma volta com seu filho para aclarar a mente.

– Kimimaro, o que significa tudo isso? Supunha-se que deveria estar comigo na festa. - interveio Tayuya aproximando-se de seu prometido que só naquele momento deu-se conta da presença dela.

– Tayuya, sabe muito bem porque estou aqui. Já é tempo de esclarecer tudo e terminar com toda essa inimizade. - recordou-lhe ele. Tayuya franziu o cenho e repuxou levemente os lábios.

– Achei que falaríamos juntos com ela e não só você. - murmurou próxima do rosto dele. Ele a ignorou soltando-se de seu abraço para dar um passo adiante e cercar ao desprevenido Uchiha que se dispunha a marchar de todo aquele assunto.

– Quem é ele Kimimaro? - Tayuya questionou-lhe apontado com o olhar. Tsunade e os outros presentes prestaram atenção na grande interrogação fixando seus olhos naquele sujeito estranho, apenas Shikamaru tinha conhecimento de quem era ele.

Sem prestar atenção ao que ocorria em seu redor, Kimimaro se encaminhou em direção à Sakura que permanecia atrás do Uchiha.

– Sakura, temos que conversar. - falou com voz muito séria, estendeu sua mão e pegou a dela. Sakura reagiu naquele momento ao sentir o contato de sua mão e soltou-se de imediato. Com insistência, ele tentou pegar o braço dela para trazê-la até eles. Ela se negou.

– Não. - disse e se afastou para trás ao perceber a mão do jovem tentando pegá-la pelo braço. - Não quero falar com você e a verdade é que não entendo porque vieram todos aqui. - valorizou-se defendendo a si mesma, sua moral e sentimentos. Não queria terminar como uma tonta apaixonada, vítima de todos eles.

– Filha, tranquilize-se. Kimimaro só quer acertar as coisas e melhorar os laços entre você e sua irmã. Isso é tudo. - interveio Tsunade, Sakura a fulminou com o olhar.

– Mamãe, cale a boca! Por favor. - ordenou ela deixando sua mãe assombrada com sua atitude. - Como é possível que acredite em tudo isso! Por acaso não é consciente de tudo o que vivi? - o rosto de Sakura expressava frustração e decepção por sua mãe ter um aspecto tão despreocupado.

– Sakura, sempre é insegura! Por causa de todo o mundo e por sua causa mesmo! Kimimaro é um bom rapaz que só busca formalizar laços entre você e sua irmã. - exclamou Tsunade. Sakura bufou irritada com aquilo.

– Sim mamãe! Sou uma maldita insegura! Mas toda essa insegurança se deve a você! - proferiu furiosa. As pessoas que passavam olhavam de canto, outros paravam para assistir aquela cena. - Tenho uma mãe arrogante e que foi criada com uma educação muito puritana e humilha a todos. Está mais preocupada com sua alta vida social e as convenções do que com seus dois filhos menores que carecem de carinho, conselhos e segurança. Cresci com insegurança por causa do seu abandono. - Tsunade abriu a boca indignada.

– Está vendo Jiraya! É a isto o que me refiro! Você nunca foi um bom exemplo paterno para seus filhos! Eles são malcriados. - ela o acusou furiosa. - Nem sequer me respeita como sua mãe.

– Ela só disse a verdade. - respondeu Jiraya com o semblante sério.

– E lhe apoia com toda essa falácia! Não é verdade? - soltou aquelas palavras com grande indignação.

– Mamãe. - Tayuya a chamou e a tomou pelo braço direito antes que Tsunade caía aos tapas com Jiraya na presença de todas aquelas pessoas.

– Por isso está assim tão depressiva! É por tua culpa! Olhe para ela! Nem sequer sabe com quem está ou deixa de estar! É uma mentirosa compulsiva! Disse ao Kimimaro que Shikamaru o havia insultado e que estava com ela. Eu mesma comprovei e Tayuya também que era mentira, pois o vimos estacionar na frente do prédio!

– NÃO! Shikamaru não estava comigo no elevador! Não foi ele que insultou ao Kimimaro! Foi meu vizinho! E a verdade é que a grosseria que ele disse não foi precisamente para Kimimaro! - respirou fundo. - Kimimaro foi quem tomou tudo como pessoal e eu me aproveitei disso para que ele me deixasse em paz e não viesse ao meu apartamento!

– Não acredito em você Sakura! Esse tipinho me insultou, inclusive pegou o telefone para continuar me insultando. - interrompeu Kimimaro.

– Pergunte a ele então! - disse Sakura buscando com os olhos ao Uchiha que estava longe daquele circo de loucos. Ela se encaminhou até ele e segurou-o pelo braço.

Era mais que uma simples irritação para ele. Ela o incentivou a caminhar e tencionou-se ao ver que ela pretendia fazê-lo voltar àquela reunião de loucos.

– O que está fazendo mulher? – Sasuke se soltou de seu agarre com brusquidão, mas decidida, ela voltou a tomá-lo pelo braço e dando um grande puxão. – Ficou louca! – ele a acusou cheio de ira soltando-se novamente. Sakura se virou e o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

– Anda! Diga-lhe! – falou ela deixando-o completamente absorto.

– Dizer o que a quem? - perguntou Sasuke de má vontade.

– Diga-lhe que não foi você quem o insultou!

– Ah não?! E então quem foi? – Sasuke falou com ironia e sarcasmo.

– Não se faça de palhaço que bem sabe que não foi você quem o insultou. – falou ela irritada e apontando o dedo para ele.

– O que importa quem foi ou não. Não sou homem de explicações. – virou-se disposto a continuar seu caminho, mas ela novamente o deteve colocando-se frente a ele. – E agora o que quer? – suspirou exasperado.

– Por favor, esclarece tudo isso de uma vez. Não quero que Shikamaru saia mais prejudicado do que está agora. – mordeu o lábio e olhou para trás pela enésima vez comprovando que Shikamaru e Sandy seguiam discutindo.

Olimpicamente foi ignorada por ele que nem se preocupou em dar-lhe uma resposta, continuava seu passo até as escadas que o levariam direto para o estacionamento subterrâneo. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o técnico contratado para arrumar o elevador de acesso ao estacionamento e assim não ter que descer as malas de dois em dois pelas escadas, mas para sua falta de sorte, o condenado do elevador baixava e subia sem problemas a todos os pisos com exceção da área de estacionamento. Que irônico! Não?!

Assegurou-se de ter bem seguras suas maletas de rodinha e começou a descer. Sakura interferiu outra vez segurando-o pelo braço e prejudicando seu equilíbrio. Deixou as malas de lado e encarou aquela mulher crendo que ela fazia tudo aquilo de propósito para enlouquecê-lo.

Se havia alguém que desfrutava tirar a vizinha do seu juízo e fazê-la explodir em um paroxismo desenfreado de ira, esse era Uchiha Sasuke... segundo ela e sua maneira de enxergar as coisas. O irônico da vida é que a forma dela de pensar sobre seu vizinho não era solitária, pois seu vizinho tinha o mesmo pensar. Claro que é! Tudo era ao revés. Ela era a causadora de sua ira, a que desfrutava tirá-lo de seus momentos de tranquilidade e colocar-se ao seu nível. Era mais que irônico saber que duas pessoas tinham o mesmo pensar e se discriminavam da mesma forma.

– O que acontece com você? – atacou irritado fulminando-a com aquela mirada fria e penetrante. – Está louca ou o que? – a mirou com expectativa atento a qualquer movimento dela.

Sakura o encarou com aversão, inalou uma grande quantidade de ar e exalou... Estava irritada. Esse "cavalheiro" havia gritado com ela diante de todos sem nenhum pudor.

– Não! – proferiu com uma grande exclamação. – Não estou louca! Estou furiosa! – finalizou quase aos gritos. Ele apenas bufou para o alívio dela. Ele estava irritado e a ponto de silenciá-la com uma grande sacudida para ver se isso a fazia reagir e compreender de uma vez por todas que no mundo não se vive como nos vídeos de jogos ou coisas fantasiosas, mas para seu azar estavam em lugar "público" e ela era "mulher".

A situação piorou e para sua sorte o circo de loucos que ela tinha como família havia seguido seu rastro e fazendo parte do pequeno "bate-papo" que eles estavam tendo como "bons vizinhos". Sakura franziu o cenho de maneira estranha ao ver a face de desagrado estampada no rosto de Sasuke e voltou-se curiosa para ver o que ele havia fulminado com tanta aversão atrás dela. Suspirou cansada ao ver quem os seguia.

Shikamaru fatigado da conversação com Sandy ao qual não havia chegado a lugar nenhum, já que ela tomava a palavra e o interrompia, decidiu deixá-la de lado e buscar a Sakura para que esclarecesse de uma vez todo o ocorrido. Sandy o seguiu e foi seguida por Tayuya com seu apoio incondicional de "grande amiga cafetina". Kimimaro que tinha um único propósito em mente e era o de falar com Sakura, também se encaminhou na direção em que ela foi e uniu-se inconscientemente à caravana de problemas. Tsunade que havia estacionado seu carro no estacionamento do edifício e se viu forçada a recorrer àquele estreito corredor seguiu em frente e foi acompanhada por Jiraya que procurava de todas as formas que ela lhe desse um verdadeiro motivo para o divórcio e não tentar recuperar seu matrimônio com terapia de casais. Konohamaru seguiu o passo de seus pais preocupado com a forte discussão que estes tinham enquanto caminhavam.

Sakura não via o fato de estarem todos ali como uma simples casualidade. Enfureceu-se ainda mais pelo atrevimento de segui-la com o propósito de atormentá-la.

– Sakura. – Shikamaru a chamou e sério deteve-se na frente dela. – Temos que conversar. Tem que me explicar o que é toda essa loucura. – disse quase como uma ordem. Sakura negou com a cabeça, voltou-se e prestou atenção no único homem com quem tinha que acertar contas... Sasuke.

– Não foi minha intenção colocá-lo no meio desse circo de loucos, mas tem que me entender. – tentou abrandá-lo um pouco. Ele bufou diante da ignorância dela em relação à sua pessoa e da esperança de que tais palavras o abrandariam e ele aceitaria sem mais nem menos.

– Claro que a entendo! Assim como entendo que você necessita urgentemente de um psicólogo que lhe ajude com sua depressão! – disse com sarcasmo irritando-a um pouco mais. – Está estragando meu dia e pelo que vejo, não pensa em parar tornando-o pior. Estou atrasado para um voo. – fez uma pausa, levantou a mão direita e subiu um pouco a manga de sua jaqueta para ver a hora que marcava seu Rolex. – Melhor ainda! Perdi um voo! Estive com você quase quarenta e cinco minutos trancafiado no maldito elevador deste edifício e para meu desespero você não me causa só um problema, mas vários, incluindo uma grande enxaqueca. Agora me vem com sua cara de mulher inocente e pede que eu esclareça um assunto que você mesma inventou e me pôs no meio de tudo. – finalizou com voz série e tranquila.

– Está bem! Já entendi!... Céus! Perdão! – proferiu exasperada. Por quê? Por que sua vida se complicava tanto?!

– Então... Se já entendeu não há mais nada para falar. – finalizou ele sério dando a volta para ir, mas ela o deteve novamente fazendo a exceção de chamá-lo pelo nome e ter o atrevimento de segurá-lo pelo braço como tinha feito desde o princípio.

– Sasuke. – sua voz se quebrou. Sentia-se rara e nervosa ao dizer seu nome como se houvesse feito algo inadequado. Não soube dizer como aprendeu seu nome, pois não o conhecia e mal falava dele.

Ele franziu o cenho entre surpreendido e molesto, voltou-se para vê-la esperando sua resposta.

– Admito que tenha sido grosseira com você e ambos não simpatizamos pelo que vejo, mas por favor, eu peço que esclareça esse problema, que só diga que foi você quem disse isso e eu te prometo que do resto eu me encarregarei. Esclarecerei tudo. – pediu-lhe fazendo um esforço para ser amável ao invés de grosseira como queria ser com esse tipinho.

– Sakura... – chamou a voz de sua mãe que estava severamente irritada. – Temos que conversar e é agora mesmo. – tomou-a pelo braço direito e tentou tirá-la dali, mas no mesmo instante Sakura livrou-se de sua mão.

– Não mamãe! Não temos que conversar. Não agora. – contestou ela voltando-se em direção ao Uchiha. – Não sou de implorar e a verdade é que hoje estou me surpreendendo por quase pedi-lo de joelhos, mas tem que me entender, eu preciso muito que esclareça todo esse mal entendido antes que a confusão se estenda e termine pior do que já está. – disse quase em desespero enquanto sua mãe lhe falava como louca.

– Sakura! Por acaso não é consciente que toda esta situação afeta sua irmã Tayuya! Pense nela e em seu futuro! – proferiu sua mãe. Jiraya ficou indignado e decidiu intervir na situação.

– Tsunade! – Jiraya a repreendeu. Ela virou-se e o encarou. – Você que não é consciente de que toda esta situação afeta nossa filha. Por deus! Pensa nela por um maldito segundo! – exclamou irritado e quase perplexo diante da atitude da mulher que amava como sua própria vida.

– Jiraya, não estou para sermões. Quem não entende que uma de minhas filhas passa por uma situação grave é você! Logo se casará e em vez de estar feliz anda deprimida por tantos problemas que sua irmã lhe causa. – atacou ela irritada. Virou-se para ver Sakura.

– Sakura. Não é possível que não seja consciente do dano que causa na relação da sua irmã? Por uma vez em sua vida! Faça algo útil e bom e termina já com todo esse assunto! Já basta de tanta inimizade e problemas! – pediu Tsunade. Aquelas palavras só pioraram o estado psicológico de sua filha que agora não carregava apenas uma culpa, mas esta estava agregada à felicidade de sua irmã... E onde ficava a felicidade dela?

Entre tanta discussão, Sakura perdeu o Uchiha de vista que havia seguido adiante e começado a descer os primeiros degraus da enorme escada. Quase aos tropeços conseguiu alcançá-lo e o deteve pelo braço novamente.

Ele não pensou no que fazia, nem se deu conta de seus atos e movimentos. Não soube no que estava pensando ou fazendo e na realidade com tanto problema e tantas vozes falando, não tinha cabeça para pensar antes de atuar cometendo contra ela o indevido, ou melhor dizendo... o pior.

Em uma questão de uma fração de segundos, tudo afundou no mais profundo silêncio, todos encararam o corpo imóvel da Haruno que caía no último degrau da escada. Sasuke se encontrava entre surpreso, irritado e assustado. Piscou várias vezes comprovando que aquilo não era um pesadelo e que na realidade ele havia empurrado ela... _assim era como todos deveriam ter assimilado: que ele havia empurrado ela e não foi acidentalmente, depois de tudo, entre eles dois havia antecedentes bastante graves para que qualquer um acreditasse em um mal entendido._

A verdade é que não queria empurrá-la senão colocá-la de lado e assim poder ir embora, mas ele muito tonto, se esqueceu por um momento que lidava com uma mulher, não mediu sua força e a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair pelas escadas.

Fulminou com o olhar a Naruto que surgiu de repente na porta de entrada do estacionamento subterrâneo e encontrou-se de frente, a quatro pés de distância, com o corpo da Haruno estendido no solo.

Naruto havia saído de seu apartamento e descido até o estacionamento para buscar sua carteira. Desceu pelas escadas de emergência ao ver que o elevador não estava disponível e encontrou com a alarmante cena de Sasuke deixando Sakura de lado até que esta perdesse o equilíbrio.

– S-Sakura-chan! – Naruto reagiu imediatamente agachando-se até o corpo dela. Os demais desceram as escadas tão rápido quanto puderam.

O primeiro a se aproximar foi seu pai que imediatamente avaliou sua pequena pedindo aos gritos que chamassem uma ambulância.

Sua mãe pegou o telefone celular e ligou para emergência pedindo desesperadamente uma ambulância. Por não saber a direção entregou o telefone ao Shikamaru que estava mais apto para informá-lo à operadora enquanto ela mesma se agachava para ver sua pequena.

– Ah Sakura! – soltou Tsunade entre lamuriosa e nervosa passando as mãos pelo rosto de sua pequena para ver se esta reagia.

– Papai! Sakura vai morrer! – Konohamaru perguntou alarmado.

– O que é que está dizendo Konohamaru! – sua mãe o fulminou com o olhar irritada com aquele comentário.

Sasuke levantou suas mãos e as passou pelo rosto com exasperação... _Deus!... a sorte não está do seu lado e tudo piora ao seu redor. Agora sim ela teria um bom motivo para processá-lo com gosto._

.

.


	12. Capítulo 12

.

.

**Conhecendo-nos... Ou não?**

Sakura franziu completamente o cenho e enrugou o nariz igual aos cantos de seus lábios. A claridade do sol que entrava pela janela a havia cegado e fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força. Abriu novamente os olhos, mas desta vez de maneira lenta e pausada podendo assim distinguir a desbotada e escura figura de certo personagem que se encontrava frente a ela dentro daquela sala irreconhecível. Quando enfocou aquela imagem, reconheceu a pessoa, separou os lábios e disse:

– Na-Naruto. – falou com a voz quebrantada. O loiro levantou da cadeira surpreso ao ver que ela finalmente reagira.

– Sa-Sakura-chan! Finalmente despertou. – exclamou emocionado aproximando-se da maca. Viu como ela levantava uma mão e a levava ao rosto tateando com força.

– Que horas são? E que dia é? – perguntou aturdida.

– São nove da manhã e está aqui há três dias. – informou o jovem.

– O que? Mas o que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou tentando recordar como foi que parou num quarto de hospital com uma perna engessada.

– Não se lembra Sakura? Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pelas escadas. – explicou preocupado com a falta de memória dela. Pronto. Sakura começou a recordar, mil imagens daquele dia começaram a passar pela sua cabeça e uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Lembrou-se de quando perdeu o equilíbrio consequência do movimento brusco feito por Sasuke para afastá-la para o lado.

– Ah... Sim. – falou com a voz lamuriosa ao tentar se reincorporar e sentindo um aperto do lado direito. – Onde está papai? – não perguntou por sua mãe senão por seu pai que era o mais importante para ela nesses momentos. Sabendo que ele era um homem exageradamente protetor com ela, seguramente havia cometido uma loucura.

– Ehhhh... bem. Teu pai está na delegacia, assim como os demais. – disse inseguro por haver dito a verdade. Viu que Sakura ficou impressionada diante daquelas palavras.

– _Ah não papai... O que deve ter feito agora?_ – pensou frustrada. Naruto se antecipou explicando.

– Mas não se preocupe. Sairão hoje. Sasuke saiu ontem à noite. – assegurou o jovem caindo em si que falara no plural o tempo todo.

– Espera. Como assim sairão todos? O que foi que aconteceu Naruto? – questionou-o fulminando-o com o olhar.

– Bem... Vejamos. Logo que a ambulância te trouxe para o hospital internacional St. Luke ao qual Sasuke recomendou e ordenou aos paramédicos, seu pai fez uma disputa em plena a sala de emergência com Sasuke culpando-o do "trágico" acidente e de que ele não era ninguém para tomar decisões ao seu favor. Seu pai pediu que a levassem para o hospital PenSauken e Sasuke interferiu em suas decisões ordenando que mudassem de rota sem consultar seu pai. Nesse momento, sua mãe se pôs histérica ao brigar com seu pai em favor de Sasuke, pois o mesmo estava assumindo a responsabilidade e estava te levando a um bom hospital. Seu pai de enfureceu com Tsunade por Sasuke, segundo ele, e começaram a discutir. Shikamaru estava discutindo com Sandy, assim como os outros. E tem mais, Kimimaro acabou discutindo com Sasuke culpando-o de tê-lo insultado. E com mais essa sei que enfartará, Sasuke disse a Kimimaro que ele tinha mais direito do que todos os presentes, de escolher o hospital em você seria atendida. Imagina o que todos pensaram. – Sakura ficou estupefata diante de tudo o que foi dito. – Foi pedido que se acalmassem, mas eles não fizeram caso, o segurança chamou a polícia e os acusou de perturbação da paz em um hospital. – finalizou Naruto depois de uma curta pausa.

– E o que aconteceu com meu irmão? – perguntou Sakura de repente acreditando que este foi parar na casa de Orochimaru.

– Nah, não se preocupe. Ele ficou em meu apartamento. – Naruto a tranquilizou. – Ontem estava na casa de minha mãe enquanto eu trabalhava e hoje está com Sasuke.

– _Ah... com Sasuke_. – falou ela tranquilamente e reagiu violentamente diante das palavras processadas por seu cérebro. – O que? Com Sasuke! – falou histérica. A porta da habitação foi aberta mostrando duas figuras, uma pequena e outra mais alta.

– Ei Naruto. O que planeja fazer com este selvagem? Em? Ele não me deixou dormir e me acordou cedo somente para trazê-lo aqui. – Sasuke falou irritado e se calou ao vê-la desperta.

Sakura o fulminou com o olhar e ele permaneceu ali parado, sendo esfaqueando por aquela mirada agressiva e pouco amigável.

– Sakura-chan! – exclamou seu irmão lançando-se encima dela sem cuidado algum. Ela gruiu de dor, ainda assim, não se queixou e nem o separou dela.

– Eh, bem... Irei tomar um café. Venha Konohamaru. Vamos lanchar. Certamente está com fome. – interrompeu Naruto.

– Claro! Eu disse ao seu amigo que estava com fome e ele me mandou ao demônio. – queixou-se Konohamaru enquanto saía com Naruto pela porta e deixava Sakura sozinha com o Uchiha.

– Então o mandou ao demônio... – falou arqueando severamente sua sobrancelha direita.

– Teu irmão é uma irritação igual a você. – finalmente falou e como sempre excluiu as cordialidades. Nada de um "como está?" ou" bom dia!".

– Humpf! Talvez não estivesse de babá se nunca tivesse me empurrado pelas escadas. – recriminou-o. Sasuke caminhou até maca e sentou-se na borda.

– Está certo, assim como talvez não tivesse perdido um voo importante. E esclarecendo... não fui eu quem te empurrou. – a encarou com seriedade. Ela riu com sarcasmo.

– Naturalmente. – falou com ironia.

– Foi você que perdeu o equilíbrio. Jamais chegaria a esse extremo, nem sequer por ser tão irritante e tediosa como tem prometido ser. – acrescentou ele sério.

– Enfim. – exclamou irritada tentando pelo menos se sentar na cama. Sasuke fez um esforço sobre-humano e tentou ajuda-la. Sakura dispensou sua hipócrita ajuda. – Não! Não me ajude, talvez termine de quebrar a outra perna ou uma costela. – rugiu irritada e ele não pode evitar uma risada discreta diante daquilo.

– Se é que sobrou alguma. – murmurou ele para si mesmo. Sakura o fulminou com o olhar.

– Eh... o que disse? – franziu completamente o cenho irritada pelo que havia escutado.

– Que está bem melhor. – mentiu ele. Reincorporou-se e tomou assento na cadeira que estava ao lado direito da maca há seis pés de distância. Sakura havia escutado bem, ainda assim deixou passar por não ter "vontade" de discutir.

– E bem... A que devo sua "visita" senhor "humanitário". – perguntou ela com péssimo humor. Sasuke suspirou cansado.

– Não posso te fazer uma visita? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços enquanto a encarava com irritação.

– Na verdade sim, mas duvido muito que a sua seja uma visita "cordial", melhor me dizer para que veio, seu monólogo ensaiado não servirá para mim. – atacou ela desgostosa pela péssima atuação dele ao fingir preocupação. – Não finja que é o _senhor culpabilidade_.

– Não sinto culpabilidade porque de fato não foi minha culpa. – recordou ele.

– Outra vez com isso! – ergueu as mãos e as deixou cair em seu colo. Ele a encarou carrancudo por seu gesto infantil.

– Não estou aqui para discutir. Já tive o suficiente com sua família. – bramou raivoso. Ela estava disposta a falar, mas viu algo incomum no rosto dele.

– O que aconteceu com sua bochecha? – perguntou ela.

– Tive uma disputa com Kinomaro. – falou rápido e secamente.

– Kimimaro. – corrigiu ela com irritação pela má pronunciação dele.

– Que seja. – murmurou ele.

– Oi! – lembrou-se de algo atraindo a atenção do jovem por causa da entonação de sua voz. – Poderia me explicar que direitos são esses que tem para comigo? Em? – perguntou incisiva e irritada pelo o que ele havia dito. Sasuke bufou baixinho diante do exposto.

– Só disse para calar aquele indivíduo... Não o tome como pessoal. – explicou ele secamente.

– Pois que maneira de calá-lo! – felicitou-o sarcástica. – Graças a você acreditam que sou promíscua. – finalizou.

– _Não acreditam_. – falou baixinho, seus lábios se moveram muito rápidos impedindo-a de lê-los, ainda assim, ela deduziu que ele havia dito algo ruim e fez uma cara feia.

_Vamos! Quem ia acreditar que ela era uma promíscua? Não tinha iniciativa de ter uma vida melhor além de ser pouco higiênica._

– Por que está tão pensativo? – perguntou irritada depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Estou pensando. – disse ele com voz seca.

– Sobre o que?

_Além de ser uma bipolar era uma enxerida. Desde quando ele tinha que compartilhar seus pensamentos com uma ninguém?_

– É pessoal. – informou irritado.

– Céus! – exclamou ela sendo fulminada pelo olhar de Sasuke. – Estou tentando ter uma conversa com você e a única coisa que consigo é isso! Você me tira do sério! – queixou-se.

– _Mas... já perdeu a paciência_. – murmurou sério. Seu murmúrio foi ouvido por ela.

– Vai seguir com seus murmúrios? – ela questionou. – Se tem que dizer algo contra mim e minha personalidade, diga-me, mas deixe já de murmurar... – finalizou irritada.

– Poderia ficar calada por um minuto? Céus! Em menos de dez minutos já me provocou uma grande pressão na cabeça. – ele se queixou frustrado.

A porta da habitação foi aberta justo quando ela ia replicar. A visita a surpreendeu.

– Papai. – falou surpresa. Seu pai suspirou aliviado livrando-se de uma grande pressão que levava há três dias ao pensar que sua pequena estava nas piores circunstâncias.

Aproximou-se dela depositando um cálido beijo em sua testa para em seguida dar-lhe um ramo de rosas brancas. Sua expressão mudou por completo ao voltar-se e ver o Uchiha sentado em uma cadeira com suas pernas e braços cruzados. Sasuke lhe sorriu de lado.

– E você, o que faz aqui? – acusou-o com voz pessimista.

– Papai, por favor. Não se meta em confusão, estamos em um hospital. – Sakura pediu.

– Fique tranquila meu bebê. Não vou me alterar, você não está em boas condições. – assegurou a ela. – Seu estado psicológico não está em condições de suportar tantos desgostos. – completou ele.

– Papai! Por favor! Não comece com essa coisa de psicologia! – queixou-se cansada já que seu pai a avaliava com se fosse um de seus loucos pacientes.

Sasuke observou aquela cena com irritação... _tinha que suportar tanta coisa e se não fosse pela "necessidade", não estaria ali. Jiraya tomou nas mãos a pequena prancheta alojada na mesa quadrada que estava ao lado esquerdo da maca, começou a ler a evolução do prontuário de sua filha e a medicação que ela estava tomando._

– Três costelas quebradas! Tem ideia do que são **três costelas quebradas**? – exclamou entre surpreso e irritado voltando-se em direção ao Uchiha.

– Papai, não comece, por favor. – interveio Sakura com voz estressada.

– Tem ideia da dor que minha filha está sentido? – perguntou indignado. – Três costelas quebradas! Não uma nem duas! Mas três! – reiterou contando nos dedos da mão direita e apontando para o Uchiha ensinando-o a cifra de quantas costelas quebradas Sakura tinha.

– Papai. Minhas costelas não estão quebradas senão fraturadas. – a Haruno corrigiu seu pai.

– E pode me dizer que demônio faz aqui ainda, sentando nessa cadeira como um turista ao invés de fazer algo por minha filha! – Jiraya explodiu em ira. Sakura suspirou frustrada fechando os olhos com amargura... _Lá ia seu pai ter outro ataque._

– O que quer? Que examine suas funções vitais? Não sou médico nem enfermeiro. – falou finalmente piorando as coisas já que seu tom seco, distante e frio irritou ainda mais a Jiraya. Sakura acenou através da sua linguagem corporal para que Sasuke ficasse quieto, mas ele a ignorou.

– Sakura. Poderia me explicar o que este sujeito está fazendo aqui? E que demônios de direito tem sobre você para decidir o que fazem o deixam de fazer com você? – questionou Jiraya apontando para Sasuke e dando-lhe as costas. Olhou para sua filha que apenas sorria nervosa.

– _Papai, lembre-se que estamos em um hospital, não faça nenhum escândalo. _– sussurrou com um amplo sorriso que só dava a entender que estava mais que irritada.

– Sakura, meu bebê, me diz a verdade? Por acaso você já dormiu com esse sujeitinho que tem pinta de neném lindo e arrogante? Em meu bebê? – perguntou Jiraya com o cenho completamente franzido. Sakura riu nervosa enquanto Sasuke o encarava intrigado e curioso. Aquele olhar não a ajudou em nada.

– Claro que não papai! O que te faz pensar isso? – contestou a Haruno no mesmo instante.

– Então... Então por que demônios ele disse ter direitos? – emendou irritado.

– Papai, porque é meu amigo e meu vizinho. – exclamou ela com estresse diante daquele severo questionário. – É como se fosse como Shikamaru. São amigos muito próximos e podem tomar decisões sobre minha saúde. Além do mais, ele é um grande amigo de Naruto. Lembra-se dele? – ela explicou.

– Então é amigo de Naruto, e me diz menino... Qual é o seu nome? – Jiraya perguntou com irritação.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – seu nome silenciou Jiraya. Era impossível acreditar no que havia escutado e o homem perguntou-lhe uma segunda vez.

Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o dono de uma cadeia de filmes pornográficos. Uchiha Sasuke, amigo de Naruto... _Que demônios fazia Naruto com ele como amigo?_

– Você é Uchiha Sasuke? O dono da cadeia pornográfica H.E.? – Jiraya quis estar seguro e por isso perguntou novamente.

– Já viu meus filmes? – perguntou Sasuke com diversão.

– Sakura, o que você faz com um amigo que é ator pornográfico? – voltou-se e franziu o cenho fulminando sua filha com o olhar. Ela estava surpreendida e nervosa.

– O que!... Eu não sabia papai! – exclamou nervosa.

– E diz ser amiga dele sem saber nada sobre sua vida e profissão. – questionou ele duvidando que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade.

– Papai, eu sabia que era ator, mas não sabia que era um ator pornográfico. – mentiu..._ a verdade era que não sabia nada sobre ele, só que era barulhento e um doente sexual. _– Além do mais papai, por que te irrita o que ele é? Você não é desses que andam discriminando a vida das pessoas.

– Estou muito chateado! – proferiu irritado.

– Mas papai. Por que demônios está irritado agora? – disse ela.

– Por que nunca me apresentou! Sou fanático por seus filmes! – Sakura abriu a boca impressionada... jamais pensou que seu pai diria essas palavras, aquilo caiu como uma árvore na mata, ele se aproximou de Sasuke, mas não com a intenção de espancá-lo e sim apertar sua mão.

– _Deus meu... não posso acreditar. Isto é loucura. – _murmurou ela traumatizada.

Conversaram por um bom tempo deixando Sakura de lado que agora era quem tinha que prestar atenção neles.

– Bom Sasuke! Deixo-te com minha filha! Vou comer alguma coisa e levarei Konohamaru para casa. Sua mãe o quer em casa imediatamente. Outra vez te peço perdão pelo golpe! – apertou forte a mão do moreno, deu-lhe um abraço como se ele fosse o prometido de sua filha ou um amigo de longa data e saiu.

– Não sabia que seu pai era um grande escritor de novelas eróticas. É um grande prazer conhecê-lo. – falou Sasuke e voltou-se para vê-la... _a verdade era que mentia ao dizer que não o sabia._

– E eu não sabia que além de ser um barulhento e doente sexual, era um ator pornográfico e dono de uma cadeia de filmes pornográficos. – emendou ela cruzando os braços.

Sasuke tomou assento novamente curvando a cabeça para trás e tentando relaxar um pouco.

– Uf! Céus! – Sakura exclamou ao ar e fazendo o Uchiha abrir os olhos.

– Cansada? – perguntou ele arqueando consideravelmente uma sobrancelha ao vê-la tão estressada.

– NÃO! Estou aborrecida. Céus! Tudo isso me estressa mais e não me mover ou fazer algo me desespera ainda mais. – queixou-se ela e fez Sasuke sorrir.

Ele se levantou enquanto ela falava e se queixava de seu aborrecimento, parou do lado direito da maca. Ela franziu o cenho e o encarou confundida.

– Por que está me olhando assim? – ela questionou com irritação por ser encarada daquela maneira séria e fria como se ela devesse algo a ele.

– Me perguntava o quanto estressada e aborrecida você está? – ele perguntou com um estranho tom que ela identificou como malicioso.

– Por que está perguntando? Além do mais, por que ainda está aqui? Não tem uma vida para cuidar? – ela questionou.

– Não. Estou nas mesmas circunstâncias que você.

– Está paralisado?... – _Hay! Como era bruta!_

– Não... aborrecido. – ele a corrigiu.

– Ah sim? Então pode ir e não perca mais seu tempo. – falou ela enquanto arrumava seus lençóis brancos. Um intruso invadiu seus lençóis.

Sasuke havia tirado a mão direita do bolso da calça, meteu-a sem consentimento algum dentro dos lençóis e depositou-a sobre a perna que estava engessada.

– Pode me explicar que demônios faz a sua mão em minha perna? – sussurrou irritada fulminando-o com o olhar. Ele mais que depressa sorriu tomando assento na borda da cama.

– Estou aborrecido. – falou em curtas palavras.

– E que demônios quer que eu faça?! – disse irritada sentindo aquela mão levantar a roupa que cobria o meio de suas pernas. Ela sobressaltou-se e cheia de raiva levantou as mãos para bater nele. Sasuke agarrou-as no ar.

– _tranquila... só estou te entretendo. – _falou bem próximo ao rosto dela chocando seu gélido hálito com o dela. Sakura se irritou diante do seu atrevimento, ainda assim, não pode deixar de pensar em sua pequena parafilia. Parafilia essa de deitar-se com um ator pornográfico.

– Matemos o tempo. O que você acha? – ele pressionou a entrada da vagina de Sakura com o dedo médio. Ela mordeu seus lábios e entre raivosa e excitada lhe disse:

– Está louco! Estamos em um lugar público. – exclamou ela.

– Não mais do que você. – contestou ele pressionando sua entrada novamente.

– Está me insultando? Não é divertido! – falou ela com raiva.

– Sakura... falo sério quando te digo isto. – disse ele em tom sério, direto e deixando de mover sua mão.

– Sobre o que? – perguntou ela irritada e inevitavelmente intrigada.

– Quer que eu te masturbe?

Aquela pergunta foi mais que vulgar causando nela um choque emocional... Jamais havia imaginado essa classe de pergunta!

.

.


	13. Capítulo 13

.

.

**O que temos em comum?**

Aquela posição descarada havia deixado Sakura de boca aberta. Suas bochechas encheram-se de ar e seu rosto tingiu-se de um vermelho tomate. Estava irada.

– Sasuke... - resmungou e fulminou com o olhar. Ele sorriu para ela. - Nem seu sorriso de "Morfeu" e nem seu peitoral me atraem... - falou em tom áspero. - "Tira sua mão de cima de mim!". - finalizou a frase em tom bastante alto para ser levando em conta. Sasuke pareceu ouvir, ainda assim, não deu atenção à sua petição.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para aquele sorriso autossuficiente... definitivamente ele não era seu tipo.

– Você é um imprudente! - proferiu desgostosa tentando afastar a mão dele.

– E você é uma irritante... - respondeu como se aquilo fosse um jogo de azar de palavras.

– Está tentando me seduzir? Porque se é assim te advirto: Não é o meu tipo! - exclamou raivosa.

– Não é necessário gostos, nem tamanhos, nem cores para satisfazer alguém. Só deixe-se levar e verá que rápido se acostuma com isso. - tentou soar sedutor, mas ele mesmo reconheceu que sua imitação de menino sensual foi um asco ao utilizar aquele tom seco e desgarboso.

– Sasuke. - chamou-lhe séria enquanto forçava contra a mão imprudente dele. - Nem sequer você me atrai para que eu tenha sexo contigo. O que? Agora vai me dizer que se deitaria com uma gorducha apenas para comprazer seus desejos de "Macho". Porque com você bem disse não é necessário gostos nem nada do estilo para se deitar com alguém. - Sasuke a fulminou com o olhar... Ela era impossível de lidar.

Ela soltou um resmungo ao sentir a mão dele por dentro de sua roupa interior e logo em seguida a intromissão do dedo médio em sua cavidade.

– Sasuke. - queixou-se encolhendo os ombros. Era mais claro que a água... não era necessário ter um homem de seu gosto para excitar-se era só deixar correr a imaginação.

Bateram na porta...

– Olá, Sakura. Pode entrar? - perguntou aquela voz feminina. Era sua irmã Tayuya que estava por trás da porta.

– Tayuya, aonde vai? - questionou aquela voz que causou calafrios em Sakura.

– Creio que esse não é o número do quarto. - escutou a voz de sua irmã ao afastar-se.

– Tayuya. Por deus! É este quarto mesmo. - Kimimaro tentou detê-la com sua voz. Por fim, escutou-se um suspiro de resignação por parte dele e sem mais abriu a porta.

Ela preparou-se e inalou um grande bocado de ar agarrando-se à mão de Sasuke que finalmente havia reconsiderado a ideia de retirá-la da entreperna dela ao sentir o forte apertão dado por ela na tentativa de retirar a mão dele de uma vez. Kimimaro os viu. Os gestos alegres e naturais que ele mostrava ao entrar pela porta desapareceram no momento em que viu Sasuke ali e o fulminou com o olhar.

– Kimimaro. - Sakura exclamou surpreendida tentando desfazer toda a tensão que os rodeava.

– Eh... Olá Sakura. Estamos aqui para ver você. - ele respondeu secamente trocando olhares entre Sasuke e Sakura.

– Sim, o quarto era este. Fui eu que me equivoquei. - Tayuya soltou um risinho enquanto entrava pela porta da habitação. Sakura sentiu o estômago revirar de tanta ansiedade.

Tayuya silenciou no momento em que viu o homem ao qual havia brigado com seu prometido...

– Bem... Não viemos aqui para brigar. Não é verdade carinho? - a jovem deu uma palmadinha no ombro de seu prometido para chamar sua atenção.

– Sakura, você não nos apresentou. - Kimimaro recordou um pouco mais relaxado e justo quando ela se dispôs a falar Sasuke a interrompeu com um de seus típicos sarcasmos diários.

– Você já se apresentou. Quer mais atenção? - Sasuke espetou. Sakura olhou-o com os olhos bem abertos diante de seu inoportuno comentário... já começava crer que Sasuke e seu pai tinham algo em comum e eram seus constantes ataques de palavras, ambos completos néscios e tarados.

– Isso não foi nada cordial. - soltou Kimimaro. - Estou tentando deixar todo mal entendido atrás. - finalizou pensando se esse tipinho tinha verdadeiramente intenção de continuar brigando somente pelo simples fato que o pegou desprevenido e o derrubou no chão.

– E então Sakura... como você está? - Tayuya interveio com a intenção de arruinar os planos de disputa dos dois homens.

– Bem. - disse Sakura um pouco mais calma.

– Fico feliz. Trouxemos umas flores, Kimimaro que escolheu. - estendeu-lhe as flores depositando-as no colo da irmã. Sakura as pegou observando-as em silêncio. Lilás? Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha... eram lilases.

O tipo de flores que apesar de serem bonitas não agradavam a Sakura e o pior de tudo era que Kimimaro o sabia. Ela não gostava das lilases e sim Tayuya.

– Bem... são lindas. - Sakura soltou em voz seca. Uma pequena mentirinha não faria mal a ninguém. Colocou-as em seu colo novamente esperando assim a grande oportunidade de que eles se fossem para atirá-las direto na lata de lixo. Essas flores eram o início da hipocrisia, segundo ela.

– Me alegra que tenha gostado. - disse Tayuya emocionada como se fosse o fim do mundo. Sasuke bufou diante daquilo. - Sinto muito que não estamos tão próximas como antes. - continuou em um comovedor tom hipócrita. Sakura a encarou estupefata enxergando a aversão refletida nos movimentos dos lábios dela.

– Não exagere Tayuya. São apenas flores lilases. - a irmã de Sakura se irritou diante disso.

– Achei que você gostava de rosas e tulipas. - comentou Sasuke. Sakura o fulminou com seu olhar por conta da fala dele. No entanto, raciocinou diante do exposto por Sasuke. Como demônios ele sabia do que ela gostava?

– Ela também aprecia as orquídeas. - Kimimaro acrescentou. Por acaso tudo aquilo estava se convertendo em uma competição de quem sabe mais que quem?

– Mamãe virá vê-la. - Tayuya interrompeu. - Virá na parte da tarde. - finalizou.

– Ah sim... - Sakura falou desinteressada.

Naruto entrou pela porta acompanhado de Konohamaru que provavelmente não tinha ficado no hospital.

– Konohamaru. O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sakura.

– Mamãe me deu permissão para ficar aqui até de tarde. Ela virá ao hospital para buscar-me. - seu irmão explicou prendendo a atenção no ramo de flores que estava no colo de sua irmã. - Sakura, NÃO é verdade que você não gosta de flores lilases? - ele franziu o cenho. Aleluia! Enfim alguém da família que se recordava desse pequeno detalhe! - Papai não pode ter sido tão despistado ao ponto de trazer-lhe essas flores sabendo que te aborrecem. - continuou Konohamaru desagradando mais a Tayuya por ele falar demais. Ela havia se esquecido do pequeníssimo detalhe que à sua irmã não agradava as flores lilases.

O telefone de Tayuya tocou e desculpando-se saiu do quarto.

– Eu não sabia que as flores eram para você. Achei que eram para o apartamento. Tayuya comprou um jarro e sempre o manteve com flores. - Kimimaro desculpou-se. Sakura lançou-lhe as flores e este as agarrou antes que fossem ao chão.

– Tira proveito delas. Eu não gosto de flores lilases. - ela espetou recostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

– Sakura, por favor. Não seja grosseira. - pediu Kimimaro.

– E o que?! Por acaso hoje é o dia dos hipócritas! - Sakura cuspiu irritada. - Estou recebendo mais visitas hipócritas que em um funeral. - finalizou.

– Viemos lhe ver porque nos preocupamos com sua saúde. - interveio Kimimaro.

– Pois já viu que estou melhor do que nunca. Já podem ir. - exclamou ela. Tayuya entrou naquele momento e Kimimaro aproveitou para dizer à sua namorada.

– Sua irmã precisa descansar. Melhor nós irmos. - falou repentinamente e Tayuya aceitou.

Sasuke tirou do bolso de sua calça o celular que estava tocando. Olhou com desagrado para o visor... era sua mãe.

– Tsk! - resmungou por atender a chamada.

– Sasuke? - sua mãe soou bastante alterada.

– Sim mamãe. - sem "demonstrar muito", Sakura prestou atenção na conversa entre Sasuke e a mãe dele.

– Sim mamãe. - a voz dele soava monótona, sem emoção e fria.

– Acabo de tomar conhecimento pelo jornal que você vendeu sua companhia. Por que fez isso? - ela perguntou intrigada e preocupada.

Vendeu sua companhia? Certo! Pelo menos o descarado que o enganou lhe fez o favor de não prejudicar sua reputação anunciando que ele estava completamente falido e sem um tostão no bolso para voltar a levantar outra empresa.

– Sim mamãe. Eu a vendi. - mentiu. Não queria dar mais voltas ao assunto.

– Mas olha para quem você a vendeu! Este sujeito resultou ser um vigarista que roubou a companhia Playboy! Suas propriedades foram confiscadas e tudo o que roubou foi devolvido com exceção de sua empresa já que você a vendeu e não ele que te enganou ou algo assim. - comunicou sua mãe com alguma preocupação.

O andar errante de Sasuke se fez presente no quarto o que fez Sakura observá-lo detidamente enquanto ele se movia de um lado para o outro por toda a habitação.

– Sua empresa terminou em mãos de um empresário milionário cujo nome não foi revelado. - finalizou Mikoto.

– Bom para ele mamãe! - disse Sasuke exasperado.

– Filho, você está bem? Parece estressado. - perguntou ela preocupada. Ele suspirou.

– Sim, eu estou bem mamãe, só um pouco cansando. Não pude dormir bem. - confessou Sasuke.

– Por que não vem para casa descansar um pouco? Você se sentiria melhor longe do showbiz. - recomendou ela.

– Não pretendo ir para casa mamãe. Não estou com ânimo para suportar o papai com suas coisas.

– Não se preocupe com isso, seu pai está fazendo as malas. Irá por uma semana aos Estados Unidos resolver uns problemas. - confessou ela. - Me diz a verdade Sasuke. Enganaram-te? - foi direto ao ponto no fim das contas, sua chamada foi com o propósito de esclarecer suas dúvidas.

– Mamãe, para que quer saber? - bramou irritadíssimo.

– Por que não pediu ajuda ao seu irmão? - disse ela irritada levantando o tom de voz. - Fez com que seu pai sentisse satisfação ao tomar conhecimento da notícia. Não para de rir por conta do que está acontecendo com você. - continuou com seu sermão.

– Não me importa o que pensa papai. - exclamou ele com raiva. - Se não pedi ajuda a Itachi foi pela simples razão de não precisar do prodígio da família, papai acabaria deserdando-o como fez comigo se soubesse que estava me ajudando. - pontualizou.

– Por deus Sasuke! Você e sua arrogância! Cada dia se parece mais com teu pai! - proferiu ela irritadíssima.

– Mamãe, escuta, tenho que desligar, estou em um hospital e este não é o momento nem o lugar adequado para falar dessas coisas. - interrompeu ele ao dar-se conta de que tinha toda a atenção de Sakura que não havia perdido nenhum detalhe da conversa.

– Sasuke, temos que conversar então não pense em não me ligar. Entendeu?! - ameaçou terminando a conversa.

Sasuke guardou o telefone celular no bolso de sua calça e voltou-se dando de cara com o olhar da Haruno e seu odioso irmão que não deixava de encará-lo com essa cara de criança pessimista.

– Logo voltarei para vê-la. - falou em voz alta.

– Não precisa vir de novo. Já estou bem, não estou morrendo e para sua maior segurança não agregarei isso à ocorrência. - esclareceu ela cruzando os braços. Ele voltou-se e a encarou sério.

– Ainda que você agregue ao processo foi um acidente, por isso, o assunto torna-se nulo diante da corte. Já havia me informado. - acrescentou ele com desdém.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por um Naruto bastante alterado.

– Sasuke! Precisamos conversar. - soltou o loiro de supetão.

– Naruto, agora não. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. - Sasuke empurrou o loiro para o lado saindo porta a fora.

– S-Sakura-chan! Vejo-te logo! - Naruto despediu-se apressado saindo atrás de Sasuke com a intenção de alcançá-lo. - Sasuke! É sério! - conseguiu alcançar o amigo caminhando junto a ele.

– O que é agora?! - questionou o moreno.

– Sasuke! Por que não me contou sobre a empresa? - perguntou como se fosse o fim do mundo estendendo em seguida o jornal para seu companheiro.

– Agora não Naruto! - tomou sem vontade o condenado jornal que informava a todos aquele grande engano e o lançou na primeira lixeira que viu.

– Tão pouco me disse que trabalharias com quem comprou a empresa! - Naruto insistiu no tema. - Agora trabalhamos para esse sujeito misterioso, menos mal que seja com esse tipo do que com o vigarista para quem você vendeu a empresa. - continuou depois de uma pequena pausa.

– Ok Naruto! Você tem trabalho, não? Então não se queixe mais. - Sasuke proferiu em uma forte exclamação.

– Não estou me queixando Sasuke! Suponho que sejamos amigos! O que está acontecendo com você? Já não me conta nada, nem sequer sei o que passa pela sua cabeça. - queixou-se o loiro. - De uma hora para outra te vejo interessado em nossa vizinha que antes não lhe caía bem. - continuou com suas queixas insistentes.

– E quem não estaria à disposição da condenada da vizinha que quase se mata por queda de escadas na minha frente? Graças a ela os loucos que tem como família crê que eu a empurrei escada abaixo!

– E-e logo vem essa do pai dela quem vi sair muito contente do hospital sem armar nenhum escândalo. E mais! Até falou bem de você e de como o tratou maravilhosamente bem. - Naruto estava alcançando o limite da paciência de Sasuke que parou em seco.

– Naruto! Tenho muitas coisas para fazer e uma delas é enfocar-me no maldito trabalho que agora pertence à empresa de um sujeito que nem conheço e a grande incógnita da minha vida, ele é um meu chefe! Tenho muito trabalho para fazer e não posso vacilar com o tempo, por isso, sugiro-te que em vez de andar asfixiando-me com suas queixas deveria ir praticando o maldito roteiro que te dei! - proferiu Sasuke e continuou com seu passo em direção à saída do maldito hospital.

Tinha muitas coisas para fazer e entre elas estava a mais importante que seu chefe havia lhe pedido. Aquela petição era um grande desafio baseado no quanto era difícil conversar com esse tipo de pessoa, ainda mais sabendo o quanto era maníaca com seu trabalho. Trabalho era trabalho, e quando é o momento de negociar e ter assinaturas em contratos, nesse momento, Sasuke deixa de ser Sasuke chegando ao ponto de fazer o impossível para conseguir realizar suas ambições já que a ele não agradava perder. Conseguiria de qualquer jeito aquela "petição" que seu chefe havia encomendado através de um representante, mas agora tinha algo importante para atender e era ela... sua vizinha que tanto lhe desagradava.

...

Sua mãe havia ligado novamente desculpando-se por não poder ir visitá-la, não hoje. Exclamou um aleluia por não ter que receber outra visita mais, seu irmão a encarou entre confundido e preocupado ao vê-la murmurar com alegria como se falasse sozinha.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e a ajudou a tomar uma ducha. A primeira depois de três dias. Sentiu-se fresca e um pouco mais relaxada depois da ducha. A enfermeira ajudou-lhe a vestir a roupa e recostar-se novamente na cama. Inalou e exalou com força recostando a cabeça no travesseiro e justo quando tinha planejado relaxar e descansar um pouco seus olhos interceptaram seu irmão que havia retirado uma nota de cinquenta do bolso fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos.

– Uma nota de cinquenta! - exclamou ela assustando seu irmão que não esperava tal reação dela.

– Sa-Sakura, você me assustou. - disse ele nervoso.

– Onde você arrumou essa nota de cinquenta? - perguntou ela.

– São minhas economias. - contestou ele e ela bufou com grande sarcasmo.

– NÃO ME DIGA! E agora vai me dizer que os bancos estão dando dinheiro em nota alta! - E tão pouco me diga que mamãe e papai estão te dando dinheiro por cortar a grama ou jogar o lixo fora! - pontuou. - De onde você tirou uma nota de cinquenta? - insistiu ela.

– Sasuke me deu. - Konohamaru encolheu os ombros informando sem preocupação alguma.

– Sasuke?! Mamãe nunca te disse que não deve receber dinheiro de estranhos? - proferiu ela irritada.

– Não é um estranho. Chama-se Sasuke e é seu vizinho.

– É um estranho e ponto. Não se deve receber dinheiro de estranhos nem que fosse o presidente em pessoa a lhe dar, continua sendo um estranho. - E por que ele te deu dinheiro? - perguntou imaginando o pior de um doente como era seu vizinho. Talvez ele tenha pedido fotos dele nu!

– Me disse que me pagaria se eu respondesse algumas perguntas. - falou o jovem.

– Que tipos de perguntas? Perguntou-lhe algo impróprio? - questionou ela com o cenho franzido.

– Por que tanto escândalo, só me perguntou sobre você, do que gostava e do que não gostava. - disse ele enfadado. - Perguntou-me qual sua cor favorita, seus passatempos, do que gostava de comer, lugares que gostava de ir, bebidas preferidas e outras coisas íntimas.

– Íntima? - questionou-se em voz alta.

– Você sabe... essas coisas sobre namorados e tudo mais.

Era impossível de acreditar! Seu vizinho agora andava espiando sua vida pessoal. Enquanto cavava alguma ideia que lhe revelasse os motivos do porquê era investigada pelo idiota do seu vizinho seu irmão a interrompeu.

– Ei Sakura? Você vai à festa de aniversário da Tayuya? - perguntou ele.

– Hã? Caralho!

Havia passado despercebido o aniversário de sua irmã que era na próxima semana. Tinha que participar mesmo que fosse o fim do mundo, desejava que tivesse quebrado a outra perna e ter a desculpa perfeita para não aparecer. Tinha que avisar ao Shikamaru, depois de tudo ele era seu agregado (mais conhecido como "dama de companhia" como dizia sua mãe) e seu suposto "namorado". Havia pensando nos problemas que sua pequena mentirinha criou no que se referia a Shikamaru como seu namorado. Pensou em esclarecer todo o mal entendido, mas vendo as coisas do ponto de vista dos acontecimentos era melhor que todos pensassem que ele era seu namorado, depois de tudo, seu pai também pensava assim.

Tentou fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco vindo em sua mente a imagem do degenerado do seu vizinho que pensava "matar" o tédio com ela. Aquilo só provocou o retorno de sua irritação. Quem ele pensava que era? Ou melhor dizendo: Que demônios lhe passava pela cabeça ao pensar que ela aceitaria? Era um imbecil e irremediavelmente, ainda que pareça mentira, ambos tinha uma vida complicada. Ele um ator, escritor de roteiro e dono de uma empresa e ela uma escritora solitária com uma vida complicada, uns pais à borda de um divórcio, uma irmã arrogante e para confirmar toda essa odisseia unia-se a toda essa equação a grande incógnita de ter um ex-namorado como cunhado. Bem, que vida a dela!

Pelo que havia escutado, igual a ela, Sasuke tinha uma família "complicada" e agora entendia a grande "paciência" que ele tinha ao lidar com ela, porque de verdade, todos se queixavam do quanto complicada era Haruno Sakura, até seu pai que a conhecia melhor que qualquer um assegurava do quanto era complicada sua pequena na hora de tentar entendê-la...

Ela e Sasuke. Duas pessoas completamente complicadas para o mundo. Isso sim era uma grande incógnita.

.

.


End file.
